Sembilu Terindah
by Ryouki Uchimaki
Summary: Dia memberiku luka, sekaligus kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Dua malaikat manis hadir usai dia menancapkan sembilu ini. Namun, ... aku bersyukur...dua malaikatku selalu menyertaiku. Hingga..aku kembali melihatnya. Melihat orang yang telah menghujam sembilu di hatiku. -Naruto-
1. Chapter 1

Sembilu Terindah

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoko  
Pair : Sasunaru  
Genre : romance, hurt, yaoi

.

.

.

.

Aku masih pertama dalam membuat fanfict. Jadi harap dimaksulmi masih banyak kekurangan disana sini. Tapi aku pasti akan terus belajar dan belajar untuk bisa membuat fanfict yang keren. Nah silahkan baca, tapi ini yaoi loh. Jadi..yang ketakutan sama yaoi, jangan nekat baca ya! hehe

.

.

Selamat membaca ~~

~~Naruto pov ~~

Namaku Naruto Uchimaki, apakah ada yang aneh dengan nama itu? iya tidak ada yang bermarga itu, aku beri tahu. Uchi dari kata Uchiha marga dari orang yang aku cinta dulu dan maki dari kata Uzumaki yang merupakan marga yang dipakai kaachanku sebelum menikah dengan touchan.

Kenyataannya aku adalah putra bungsu pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze. Itu dulu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, kejadian yang aku harus kabur dari rumah dan melupakan masa laluku bersama dengan anak yang berada diperutku.

Aku tersenyum melihat kedua anak kembarku yang bermain di taman, sungguh mereka bermain tanpa beban betapa mengemaskannya mereka. Senyumnya mereka, tawanya mereka serta sifatnya mereka mengingatkanku waktu kecil dulu bersama dia.

Hikaru Uchimaki anak pertamaku, berambut raven dan berkulit putih. Sungguh mirip dengan orang itu bahkan sifatnya pun. Selalu mengucapkan Hn, Aghhhh itu tidak termasuk didalam kata. Tapi bermata biru seperti punyaku.

Yang kedua, cuma beda 5 menit dengan kakaknya. Hikari Uchimaki anak bungsuku yang paling cerewet, aduh suara cadelnya membuat telinga sakit. Berambut blonde dan berkulit putih bahkan sering dibilang mininya aku hahaha tapi Hikari memiliki mata hitam pekat seperti dia.

Dia? Ia? Suke? Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke Orang yang mengoleskan luka dihatiku, usahaku, kerja kerasku dan keberanianku terbuang sia-sia.

#tes

Hahaha lihat aku sampai menangis tanpa sebab seperti ini. Sekarang ia menikah dengan orang lain, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Begitu mudahnya kau melupakan aku suke. Sekarang aku hanya dapat tersenyum, walaupun yang terlihat hanyalah senyum miris.

Entah mengapa air mataku mengalir lagi saat mengingat dia, kuhapus cepat air mataku jangan sampai anak-anakku melihatnya betapa rapuhnya kaachannya ini. Ku lambaian tanganku kesemua pertanda waktu bermain sudah habis dan waktunya pulang.

~~ Author pov ~~

"Kaachaaannn ~~" teriak Hikari melengking yang berlari ke arah naruto seraya melambaikan tangan mungilny.

"Berisik dobe"

Dibelakangnya Dibelakangnya diikuti sama sang kakak yang berjalan dengan santai. Jangan lupakan senyum diwajahnya walau itu senyum kecil. Sang kakak senang mengerjain adiknya sehingga memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kaachan Linyat halu-nii atal. Ngatain kali dobe, jewel kaachan jewel ( kaachan lihat haru-nii nakal, Ngatain kari dobe, jewer kaachan jewer)" ucap Hikari seraya menarik narik ujung bajunya naruto serta menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hikaru.

Reaksi Hikaru cuma mengangkat kedua bahunya dan terus berjalan sampai didekat kaachannya. Naruto berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anak-anaknya.

"Hikaru jangan berbicara kasar lagi, kamu dengar kan yang diucapkan oleh kaachan? " tanya Naruto dengan senyum manis, akan tetapi dimata Hikaru itu senyum mengerikan.

"Hn" ucap Hikaru yang singkat padat dan tidak jelas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya biar tidak terlihat oleh kaachannya.

Lihat si adik malah cekikikan sembari menutup mulutnya. Ia senang saat kakaknya mati gaya didepan kaachannya.  
"Hikari, kamu sudah 5 tahun kenapa masih cadel Hn?" tanya Naruto seraya mencubit gemas pipi gembil Hikari.

"Rasakan Rica. Hikari cadel" ucap sang kakak dengan nada mengejek.

"Kaachaaannn" teriak Hikari melengking yang tidak terima akan ejekan kakaknya walau itu benar apa adanya.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. ayo kita pulang.. kalian mau makan apa?" ucap Naruto dengan lembut seraya mengandeng kedua tangan anaknya. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman kota.

"Llllammennn" ucap Hikari yang antusias, sungguh makanan buatan kaachannya itu paling enak didunia.

"Sup tomat" jawab Hikaru lirih seraya mengencangkan genggaman pada tangan Naruto.  
"Haik Haik jagoan kecil kaachan" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman diwajah manisnya. Akan tetapi senyumnya hilang saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang yang dimasa lalu datang kembali.

Tanpa sadar Naruto berhenti berjalan membuat kedua anaknya memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Naruto tanpa berkedip menatap sosok itu dengan tubuh menegang dan bergetar.

"Kaachan.. ayo kita punyang.. kaachan. Kenapa belhenti" ucap Hikari seraya menggoyangkan tangan Naruto.

Hikaru cuma melihat kaachannya, ia tau tubuh kaachannya ketakutan. Jangan salah ia cukup pintar untuk menangkap keadaan yang ada. keturunan Uchiha gitu lho.

Hikaru menoleh kearah yang dilihat kaachannya. Sosok yang sama seperti dirinya tp dalam mode dewasa. Siapakah dia? Kenapa membuat kaachan takut, itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Naruto mempererat pegangan tangan dikedua tangan anaknya seraya mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkannya. Ia tidak mau kedua anaknya khawatirkan dirinya.

'Lupakan dia! Aku masih punya kedua malaikat kecilku. Jangan sampai dia menyakiti anakku seperti kepadaku dulu. Aku akan merahasiakannya. Maaf sayang kaachan, maaf kaachan yang pengecut ini'


	2. Chapter 2

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 2

Chara milik MK  
Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku  
Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

~~ Naruto pov ~~

Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus muncul, di depanku dan anak-anakku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jangan sampai, jangan sampai dia bertemu mereka.

Ku eratkan genggaman pada tangan kedua anakku. Dada ini sesak, sangat sesak. Ingin aku menyayat kulit tanku ini. Untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit, yang ada di dadaku ini.

Memoriku 5 tahun yang lalu terputar kembali. Sakit, Suke. Sakit-ttebayou. Kenapa kau tega padaku? Mana janji kita, teme? Hiks! Aku cuma pergi sementara, kenapa kamu malah menikah dengan dia?

#Tes

Sial! Air mataku jatuh lagi. Hiks! Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Hiks! Dadaku sesak, dadaku sakit ttebayou. Melihat dia di depan mataku, nyata.

Sadar Naru, sadarlah dia bukan milikmu lagi. Hiks! Dia sudah milik orang lain. Sekarang fokus ke anak-anak, mereka lebih penting daripada yang lain. Ku mantapkan prinsipku sekarang, anak-anak lebih penting.

Ku tarik nafas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya pelan pelan, seraya menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh. Itu cara mujarab, untuk tidak jadi menangis bahkan emosi sekalipun.

Ku menggangkat bibirku, sehingga membentuk senyuman yang manis. Ku menoleh ke arah kedua anakku, bergantian seusai menghapus air mataku.

"Kita beli ramen saja ya? Ichiraku Ramen? Enak lho nanti ada ekstra tomat buat Hikaru," tawarku semoga berhasil, dan menjauhkanku dari dia.

~~ Author pov ~~

Hikaru mencipitkan matanya, ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kaachannya. Si raven mini menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"Kali kan mau matan macakan kaachan! yang enyak, ( Kari kan mau makan masakan kaachan! yang enak,)" ucap Hikari seraya memanyunkan bibirnya, bahwa ia ingin protes.

'Baka Rica, baca situasi dong,' batin Hikaru yang menatap tajam kearah Hikari

Hikari menciut saat melihat tatapan tajam sang kakak, ia takut sama kakaknya yang mulai dingin pada dirinya.

"Huweeeee kaachan,,, Hilu-nii menakutkan, Kali takut," teriak Hikari sembari sembunyi di balik tubuh kaachannya.

Naruto menggendong tubuh mungil Hikari dan mengandeng tangan Hikaru.

"Sudah! Kita ke Kedai Ramen, nanti Hikari bisa beli sepuasnya, ya?" tawar Naruto yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh si bungsu.

"Kenapa dia disini? Berdiri di komplek dekat rumahku dan anak-anakku. Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk," batin Naruto

Dari kejauhan, kita lihat keadaan si pantat ayam aka Sasuke.

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

Ck, kenapa lama sekali pergi belanjanya? Di rumah baru, sudah aku belikan yang dibutuhkan. Apalagi yang kurang.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Aku sudah menikah dengan wanita, yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuaku.

Dipilihkan lho! Dengan kata lain dijodohkan. Ya, aku tidak mencintai orang yang berstatus jadi istriku sekarang. Namanya Haruno Sakura, yang berubah namanya menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Karena perjodohan ini, aku harus menghancurkan hati orang yang paling aku cintai, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Bocah blonde cerewet dan dobe. Hahaha.. Ingat nama itu, aku tersenyum sendiri seperti ini.

Aku menjauhinya, karena orang tuaku ingin menimang cucu. Tapi sekarang apa? Sudah 5 tahun menikah, kami belum dikasih momongan.

Ck, karena baka aniki. Yang pergi dari rumah untuk kabur dengan kekasihnya, Namikaze kyuubi. Andaikan aku bisa seperti baka aniki, pasti aku bahagia denganmu. Naru. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut melakukan itu.

"Huweeeee kaachan, Hilu-nii menakutkan, Kali takut,"

#nginggggggg

Telingaku berdenging mendengar suara anak kecil, refleks aku menutup telinga. Haha sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali bukan? Aku menoleh ke arah suara melengking tadi.

#Deg

Tubuhku serasa kaku seketika, dan tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, apakah dia sosok yang aku sakitin 5 tahun yang lalu?

Ahh bukan Sasuke, pikir logis, dia laki-laki, tapi anak kecil tadi manggilnya kaachan. Mungkin cuma mirip saja. Tapi kenapa aku ragu. Untuk memastikan aku akan kejar dia.

Ck, kusoo dia pergi, aku harus mengejarnya. Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba suara yang paling aku benci memanggilku.

~~ Author pov ~~

"Sayang," panggil Sakura, yang membawa belanjaan dikedua tangannya. Tidak ada niat membantu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya sang ibu yang membuat langka kaki Sasuke berhenti, dan menoleh kearah arah ibunya.

"Hn, tidak kemana-mana," ucap Sasuke yang melihat kembali ke arah Naruto tapi sayang, si blonde manis sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengambil belanjaan dari tangan Sakura dan memasukannya ke dalam garansi mobil. Baikkan? Ya, setidaknya dia di depan orang tuanya terlihat akur sama Sakura.

"Aghh aku sudah tidak sabar menempati rumah baru kita sayang, kamu bagaimana?" girang Sakura seraya menggandeng manja di tangan Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Sudah selesai semua? Kita pulang," ucap Sasuke yang melepaskan gandengan di tangan Sakura, ia masuk kedalam mobil siap untuk menyetir.

Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya, saat mendapatkan perlakuan dingin suaminya. 'Kapan km bisa hangat padaku Sasuke? Seperti kamu kepada dia,' batin Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumahnya yang baru, mereka turun dari mobil. Sakura dan Mikoto langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan membawa belanjaannya.

Sasuke masih berdiri didepan rumahnya, seraya memandang sekeliling. Suasana yang masih asri, tanpa ada polusi dimana-mana.

Sasuke dan istrinya pindah ke wilayah ini, yang bisa dibilang perdesaan tapi juga dekat dengan kota, intinya ditengah-tengah keduanya.

Dia pindah rumah, untuk hidup mandiri dan berpisah rumah dengan orang tuanya. Tentunya, dia bekerja di anak cabang perusahaannya yang dekat dengan rumahnya.

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

Tidak buruk juga rumah ini, lingkungannya masih sejuk dan aku menyukainya.

Aku sampai di pinggir jalan depan rumahku, dan menoleh ke halaman depan rumah tetanggaku, ada pohon jeruk. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Jadi ingat sama dia, yang maniak sama jeruk sama seperti aku yang maniak tomat.

Aku memincitkan mataku, saat melihat pohon tomat juga disana, apa aku salah lihat atau emang pohon tomat disana? Ada apa ini?

Kusoo, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan yang tadi itu? Siapa dia? Kenapa postur tubuhnya, serta rambut pirangnya mirip dengan dia?

Naru ~ apakah itu kamu? Aghhh! Coba tadi aku kejar, jadi tidak dilema seperti ini. Ck, sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali.

Naru, kamu dimana sekarang? Aku kangen sama kamu, tapi aku tidak berani untuk bertatap muka sama kamu dan melihat raut wajah kecewamu.

Aghhh! Bisa stres sendiri aku. Naru, Daisuki dobe. Ku mengacak rambut ravenku. Tiba-tiba ~~

#Brukkk

~~ Author pov ~~

"Ssshh ittaaaii," desis Sasuke seraya mengelus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, bukan karena acakan rambut yang ia lakukan tadi, akan tetapi karena bola sepak yang mendarat indah dikepalanya.

"Maaf paman, bolanya melayang cendili tadi. Benyelan bukan Kali yang nendang," dusta si bocah blonde yang cadel ini. Lihat sang kakak cuma bergumam Hn di belakang.

Tunggu dulu, Kali aka Kari aka Hikari. Sungguh takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Dan kita cuma bisa nunggu chapter selanjutnya :D

Tbc

Aghhh akhirnya chapter ke dua bisa update. Didukung sama suasana hujan dan muter lagu rama yang bertahan. nyesss dikokoro :D. Ahh Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D. Arigatou seme tsundereku yang tercinta yang bantu update ff ini... Arigatou minna-san sudah membaca dan mohon reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 3

Chara milik MK  
Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku  
Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis  
Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

"Kari! Hati-hati main bolanya! nanti terkena o-" ucap Hikaru yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Kenapa? Ya, karena apa yang ia takutkan telah terjadi.

#Bruk

"Ittaaaii.. Sshhhh."

Tubuh kecil Hikari menegang, dan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Si blonde mungil takut, karena bola sepak miliknya melayang indah ke kepala Jisan di sana.

"Wwooo! Kamu mencetak angka tertinggi Kari! Langsung kena di kepalanya, pasti marah Jisan itu," seru sang kakak seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya, berniat untuk menakuti sang adik.

Jahat kah? Tentu saja tidak, ia melakukan itu supaya sang adik tau akan kesalahannya. Dibilang jangan main di jalan juga, sekarang tau sendiri akibatnya.

"Hilu-nii ~~ hiks ambilkan bolanya, Kali takut~~," pinta si kecil blonde seraya memandang takut korbannya. Ia berjalan mundur hingga di belakang sang kakak, berniat untuk sembunyi.

"Ambil sendiri! Kamu kan sudah besar Rica... Hikari Cadel," ucap sang kakak dengan nada mengejek. "Atau mau Hiru-nii adukan ke Kaachan, Hn?" timbal Hikaru.

"Jangaann Hilu-nii! Iya... Iya... Kalii ambil bolanya, cekalian minta maaf cama jichannya," ucap Hikari cepat, takut diadukan sama kaachannya. Karna pasti, porsi ramen dipotong.

Haduh! Ini anak. Ramen lagi yang dipermasalahkan. Apa apa ramen? Selalu saja ramen. Ughhh! Siapa dulu, dong? anaknya Naruto.

Hikari berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dengan sang kakak mengikutinya dari belakang. Si blonde mini memainkan kedua tangannya, ia merasakan takut. Tapi untuk menyelamatkan ramennya, ia harus minta maaf.

"Maaf paman, bolanya melayang cendili tadi. Benyelan, bukan Kali yang nendang," dusta si bocah blonde yang cadel ini. Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya seraya merundukkan kepala blondenya.  
Lihat sang kakak, yang menepuk keningnya lihat kelakuan si adik. Bilangnya mau minta maaf, tapi malah berbohong.

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

"Sshhhh... Ittaaaii,"

Siapa yang berani melempar bola ini ke arahku? Ku usap kepalaku yang nyeri karena bola tadi.

Ck, kalau tau pelakunya aku akan...

"Maaf paman, bolanya melayang cendili tadi. Benyelan, bukan Kali yang nendang,"

#Deg

Aku tertegun melihat kedua anak ini. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan hangat dan tenang saat melihat mereka.

Coba lihat, kelakuan si blonde mini ini. Sungguh mengemaskan! Malu malu meong, eh kucing maksudnya. Ingin rasanya, aku memeluk dia dan menciumi pipi gembilnya.

Stop Sasuke! Kamu jangan ooc! Uhuk, kembali ke mode awal.

~~ Author pov ~~

Sasuke menatap Hikari dan Hikaru bergantian, ia merasakan ada yang familiar dengan kedua anak ini. Tapi apa?

"Melayang sendiri, hn?" tanya Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ia menatap Hikari, menunggu jawaban yang diinginkan.

Jahat kah? Tidak lah, ia melakukan itu supaya anak di depannya ini mau jujur. Tunggu-tunggu! Sifatnya sungguh mirip dengan Hikaru tadi. Siapa dulu? Touchannya Hikaru.

Hikari semakin menciut, saat melihat tatapan menakutkan dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks! Kali tidak cengaja, Jisan! Huweeeee!" pecah juga tangis Hikari. Sang kakak mendekat ke arah Hikari, dan mengelus punggung adiknya.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat si blonde mini menangis keras. Ia saat gelisah, apalagi dilihat sama orang orang sekitar.

"Cup... Cup... Cup... Sudah nangisnya nanti jelek," hibur Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi Hikari. Bukannya tangis mereda, tetapi tambah kencang.

"Huweeeee! Kali tidak jenyek.. Jisan yang jenyek, hiks!" Sasuke menghela nafasnya lelah, ia mengambil bola di dekatnya.

"Iya, Jisan yang jelek. Sudah ya, nangisnya?" bujuk Sasuke seraya menyerahkan bolanya kepada Hikari. Walaupun masih menangis, tetapi Hikari mengambil bola itu.

'Yes, lencanaku belhacil!' batin Hikari seraya memeluk bolanya. Ia masih sesedukan. Karena tidak tega, Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil Hikari.

'Hangat,' batin Hikari yang menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Jisan yang bahkan dia belum kenal.

Hikaru dari awal sudah tau, kalau Hikari cuma akting menangis tadi. Karena apa? Ia melihat senyuman dibalik tangisnya.

Hikaru berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke yang memeluk Hikari. Si raven yang menyadari adanya gerakan yang mendekat ke arahnya langsung menoleh.

"Sini! Mau Jisan peluk?" tawar Sasuke seraya memberi ruang buat Hikaru.

"Hn," gumam Hikaru yang tidak jelas, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke tau artinya. Ia langsung memberi pelukan ke kedua anak ini.

'Hangat, kenapa aku memeluk mereka begitu nyaman? Ingin rasanya aku melindungi mereka, dan memeluknya terus,' batin Sasuke yang mengelus punggung mereka.

"Sasuke! Makan siang sudah siap! Sebelum ramen dan sup tomatnya di-" ucap Mikoto berhenti saat melihat pemandangan menarik di luar rumah. Tanpa sadar, Ia tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya.

'Sungguh manis mereka, siapa kedua anak itu? Bahkan yang satu mirip Sasuke saat kecil dulu,' batin Mikoto yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kaa-chan," ucap Sasuke yang terkejut, melihat Mikoto berdiri didekatnya. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Siapa mereka Sasuke? Mereka manis-manis, bahkan ada yang mirip denganmu," tanya Mikoto yang mendapat jawaban angkatan bahu dari Sasuke, pertanda dia tidak tahu.

"Watachi wa Hikali Uchimaki baa-chan, yolochiku," ucap Hikari yang tersenyum manis ke arah orang dewasa di sana.

"Hikali? Aghhh! Senangnya ada yang manggil baa-chan," ucap Mikoto yang langsung memeluk Hikari.

"Bukan Hikali! Tapi Hikallii... llrii!" ucap Hikari seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sungguh mengemaskan dan ingin mencubit, siapapun yang melihat.

"Hikari baa-chan," timbal Hikaru yang mengoreksi ucapan cadel Hikari. "Hikaru Uchimaki," perkenalan singkat padat dan kurang jelas.

Mikoto langsung menarik Hikaru dalam pelukannya, bersamaan dengan Hikari. Ia sangat senang, akhirnya ada yang memanggilnya baa-chan.

Tidakkah ada yang sadar, bahwa salah satu dari anak itu mirip dengan orang yang mereka lukai 5 tahun silam. Benang apa yang mempertemukan mereka?

"Cecak baa-chan, Kali tidak bica napas." Mikoto melepaskan pelukan mautnya, dan mencubit pipi gembil Hikari.

"Ramen dan sup tomat pesenanku?" tanya Sasuke seraya melihat kaachannya, sudah akrab dengan anak-anak yang bahkan mereka tidak kenal.

Entah mengapa, semenjak 5 tahun belakangan ini. Sasuke menjadi maniak ramen. Mungkin ia ingin mengenang orang yang tercinta, dengan makan makanan favoritnya.

"Sudah di meja makan Sasuke, Ra-"

"Kali mau llllaanmmennn," ucap Hikari dengan semangat 45, Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Mikoto dengan mata berbinar.

"Sup tomat."

Sasuke dan Mikoto tersenyum mendengar pesanan kedua anak itu. Padahal juga tidak ada yang manawari mereka. Sungguh mengemaskan mereka itu.

Mereka masuk ke rumah Sasuke, dengan si blonde kecil berlari masuk dan diikuti sang kakak. Jangan lupakan si tuan rumah juga masuk ke dalam.

Sesampai di ruang makan, Hikari dan Hikaru duduk bersebelahan dan di depan keduanya Sasuke duduk di sana. Tentu saja Mikoto duduk di kursi tengah.

"Huwaaaaaa lamen!... Kali mau!... Kali mauu!" ucap Hikari yang antusias seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Seorang pelayan masuk, membawakan 1 mangkuk ramen dan 1 mangkuk sup tomat. Ia terkejut saat melihat si blonde mini itu. 'Kenapa dia mirip dengan Naru-chan? Siapa mereka?' batin Iruka sang pelayan.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hikaru saat menerima sup tomat kesukaannya.

"Telimakacih paman," ucap Hikari dengan senyuman 5 jarinya.

#Deg

'Dobe... Naru-chan...' batin Sasuke dan Iruka. Entah mengapa, sewaktu melihat Hikari mereka menjadi ingat sama Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke merasakan sakit tapi tidak berdarah.

Sasuke merindukan sosok blonde manis miliknya. Miliknya? Yang benar saja, bahkan ia memberi luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

.

.

Tbc  
Gomen minna-san ~~ peran utamanya tidak nongol dulu. Baru q kunci di kamar #kabur  
Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D, seme tsundereku yang tercinta yang bantu update ff ini dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca dan mohon reviewnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 4

Chara milik MK  
Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku  
Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis  
Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Selamat membaca ^^

Hikari memiringkan kepala blondenya, saat kedua orang dewasa itu melihat ke arahnya. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah pada dirinya?

"Kali tau, kalau Kali itu kenyen. Emyang dali dulu kenyen..." ucap Hikari dengan cadel khasnya, sembari tangannya menyisir rambutnya. jiah, narsis sekali ini anak. Seperti siapa? Nanti akan tau sendiri. Sungguh buah jatuh tidak jauh pada pohonnya.

'Dasar Rica,' batin Hikaru yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hikari memandang makanan berlemak dengan mata berbinar, Sungguh, ini makanan ternikmat menurut dirinya.

"Huwaaa! Lamen... Enyak... mmmm..." ucap Hikari yang mulai memakan ramennya. Lihatlah blonde mini ini, makan terburu-buru, sampai kuah ramen berceceran di mana-mana.

Sedangkan sang kakak, dia makan dengan tenang. Bagaikan, sup tomat mengalihkan dunianya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum melihat mereka. Walaupun itu senyum tipis, tetapi Mikoto dapat melihatnya.

Mikoto senang, akhirnya anak bungsunya bisa tersenyum kembali. Senyum yang musnah 5 tahun silam, akhirnya terukir kembali.

"Hikari! Pelan-pelan makannya. Lihat! Kotor kan," ucap Mikoto yang membersihkan kuah ramen di bibir mungil Hikari. Sedangkan si blonde mini, cuma nyengir saat dinasihati.

"Habis... Lamen enyak baa-chan! Tidak ceperti tomat... Yang tidak jenyaas gendernya... Entah itu buah atau sayur!" ucap Hikari dengan lantang. Ia berkata seperti itu, berniat untuk menjaili Hikaru yang suka tomat.

Tapi apa? Hikari ditatap tajam sama dua orang. Dua orang, lho! Bukan cuma Hikaru yang menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi juga Sasuke.

Hikari menciut, saat dilihat oleh dua orang itu. Biasanya dia punya sekutu, yaitu si kaachan tercinta yang suka ramen. Tapi sekarang dia kalah, karena ternyata sang kakak yang punya sekutu.

"Huweeeee! Mengapa pada natap Kali... Hiks! Menakutkan! Huweeeee kaachan! Halu-nii punya cekutu..." ucap Hikari disela-sela tangisnya. Mikoto kaget, saat melihat si blonde mini menangis seperti itu. Ia mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jangan seperti itu Hikari... Suke Jisan itu juga suka tomat, lho! Cup... Cup... Cup... Sudah ya nangisnya! " bujuk Mikoto seraya memeluk tubuh Hikari dan sesekali mengelus punggungnya.

Hikaru langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, sewaktu mendengar ucapan Hikari. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. 'Yes! Akhirnya punya sekutu... Tidak akan kalah lagi, sama kaachan dan Hikari' batin Hikaru

"Uke Jisan halus cuka lamen!" ucap Hikari yang melengking, bahkan penghuni atas aka Sakura, langsung turun karena mendengar suara anak-anak.

Persimpangan di kening Sasuke muncul, saat mendengar panggilan untuk dirinya.

'Uke? Yang benar saja. Aku keren nan mempesona ini, dipanggil Uke? Tidak ada di kamus Uchiha Sasuke jadi Uke! Aku Seme!' batin Sasuke dengan narsisnya, bilang bahwa dia keren. Asal kau tau Sasuke, ada yang lebih keren darimu, yaitu sang Author.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati Hikari. Entah mengapa, walaupun dikatai uke oleh itu bocah, Sasuke masih peduli. Ia merasakan sakit bila melihat bocah itu menangis.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungil Hikari, ia masih merasakan tubuh si blonde mini bergetar. "Sudah besar masih menangis, hn? Tidak malu dilihat kakakmu?"

"Hiks! Habis Uke Jisan cuka tomat, Kali tinyak cuka tomat! Huweeeee," ucap Hikari seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Trus, apa hubungannya dengan dirinya? Sungguh mengemaskan anak kecil ini. Sasuke menggelitiki perut Hikari.

"Hahaha... Uke Jisan... Ctop! Belhenti! Jenyi! Hahaha..." Hikari yang kegelian di dalam gendongan Sasuke. Entah mengapa, tangis tadi diganti dengan tawa riang.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat pemandangan layaknya ayah dan anak itu. Ia berharap tidak dipisahkan dari kedua anak itu. Tidakkah ia tau, yang memisahkan mereka adalah dirinya sendiri.

Secara bersamaan, Sakura datang dari lantai atas. Ia merasakan sebal melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Siapakah anak-anak itu?

"Ada apa ini? Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura ketus, ia membenci kedua anak itu, karena berhasil merebut perhatian Sasuke dan sang mertua.

Mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menoleh ke arah si permen karet berjalan. Hikaru kembali memakan sup tomatnya, ia tidak memperdulikan Sakura.

"Lihatlah, Sakura! Mereka anak dari tetangga sebelah rumah kita. Sungguh mengemaskan, bukan?" Mikoto mencubit pipi gembil Hikaru.

Walaupun mereka saudara kembar, tetapi Hikaru tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Sakit baa-chan," ucap Hikaru seraya melanjutkan makan sup tomatnya. Mikoto gemas sama sifat Hikaru, yang sama persis seperti Sasuke waktu kecil dulu. Ia langsung memeluk Hikaru.

Sakura tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka, ia langsung duduk dan memakan makanan yang dibawakan Iruka. Berbeda dengan Iruka, yang senang melihat pemandangan ini. Seperti ada yang hilang telah kembali, tapi apa?

Seusai makan, Hikari mengajak Hikaru dan Sasuke bermain bola di halaman rumah. Ia tahu kalau kaachannya akan mencari dirinya, makanya ia minta di sana sehingga mudah terlihat dari jalan.

Sedangkan tiga orang main bola, Mikoto dan Sakura duduk di kursi untuk melihat mereka bermain. Beda dengan niat Sakura, yang ingin menjaga supaya perhatian Mikoto dan Sasuke tidak direbut oleh kedua anak itu.

"Uke Jisan! Yang benyer dong, main bolanya! Maca nangkap aja tidak bica hahaha" ucap Hikari yang menertawakan Sasuke, jelas-jelas bola ke arah Sasuke tetapi malah didiamkan.

"Iya Kari! Itu bola bukan belut, Uke Jisan!" timpal sang kakak yang tersenyum kecil. Walaupun kecil, Mikoto dapat melihatnya.

"Lihatlah Sakura! Hikaru sama seperti Sasuke waktu kecil dulu kan?" tanya Mikoto kepada Sakura yang merupakan teman masa kecil Sasuke.

Memang diakui Sakura, bahwa Hikaru sungguh mirip seperti Sasuke sewaktu kecil dulu. Bahkan sikap dan sifatnya pun sama. Yang membuat beda cuma warna mata, Hikaru biru laut dan Sasuke hitam pekat.

Mikoto tidak berhenti tertawa, saat melihat Sasuke yang mengejar kedua anak itu. Sang raven tidak terima dipanggil Uke Jisan, dia itu seme, asal kalian tau!

"Panggil aku Suke Jisan, bukan Uke Jisan!"

"Uke Jisan... Uke Jisan... Uke Jisan," teriak Hikaru dan Hikari yang berlari dari kejaran Sasuke.  
Kita tinggalkan saja mereka, kembali ke blonde manis yang sedang kebingungan. Pasalnya kedua anak kesayangan, hilang entah kemana.

"HIKARI! HIKARU! HIKARI! HIKARU! Kemana sih mereka itu, ttebayou?" ucap Naruto seraya mengacak rambut blondenya, ia pusing mencari anaknya kemana lagi. Seluruh isi rumah sudah, halaman belakang, halaman depan, semuanya sudah dicari. Tetapi hasilnya, nihil.

~~ Naruto pov ~~

Kemana mereka, Ttebayou? Aku sudah mencari di mana-mana. Apa mungkin di jalan? Tidak mungkin, pasalnya aku dah melarang mereka main di jalan.

Aku menarik rambut blondeku, merasakan pusing serta gelisah. Atau jangan-jangan mereka diculik? Trus dijadikan pengemis? Aghhh! tidak bisa dibayangkan, ttebayou!

Stop Naruto! Jangan mikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Mereka baik-baik saja, dan lagi bermain doang.

Ughhh! Tadi katanya mau makan ramen serta sup tomat buatan kaachannya. Tapi apa sekarang? Malah pada ngilang. Entah dimana. Kemungkinan besar di jalan.

"Uke Jisan... Uke Jisan... Uke Jisan,"

Benar kan perkiraanku? Jangan ragukan insting seorang ibu. Tunggu, mereka bilang apa? Uke Jisan? Hahahahahaha nama yang aneh, ttebayou.

Aku jadi penasaran sekawai apa dia, ttebayou. Pasti imut, sampai-sampai dipanggil Uke sama anak-anakku.

"Hikari! Hikaru! Hiks! Kenapa kalian tinggalkan kaachan!" teriakku yang berjalan ke arah kedua anakku, jangan lupakan air mata buaya yang mulai keluar di mata indahku.

Tunggu-tunggu! Kalian masih ingat kan air mata buayanya Hikari? Sungguh, sama kan? Siapa dulu, dong? Kaa-channya Hikari.

~~ Author pov ~~

"Hikari! Hikaru! Hiks! Kenapa kalian tinggalkan kaachan!"

Mendengar suara kaachannya tercinta, kedua anak itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Membuat Sasuke yang sedang mengejarnya, ikutan berhenti.

"Halu-nii! Itu kaachan. Kita keljain, yuk!" bujuk Hikari seraya menoleh ke arah Hikaru. Sang kakak menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab ajakan sang adik.

"Tapi, kita mau ngeljain bagaimana? Halu-nii punya ide?" tanya Hikari yang mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di bibir, seraya berfikir.

Hikaru mendekat ke arah adiknya, dan berbisik rencana untuk mengerjain kaachannya. Sasuke yang penasaran, apa yang direncanakan oleh kedua anak kawai ini? Ia mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Uke Jisan, jangan nguping. Nyanti telinganya lebal"

"Ck"

"Uke Jisan, sini!" Hikaru mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik ke telinga sang raven dewasa. "Jisan harus..."

Mikoto tersenyum, karena sepertinya anak bungsunya, sudah mulai akrab dengan kedua anak itu. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau akrab dengan anak kecil.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia bermain dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia lupa tujuan awal duduk di depan rumah. Ia tersenyum sendiri yang chatingan sama teman gosipnya. Tak jarang, mereka memamerkan harta kekayaan suaminya.

Naruto berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke, menutup matanya seakan dia menangis. "Hiks! Anak-anakku kemana?" Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua anaknya. Tidakkah kau tau Naruto? Didalam juga terdapat orang yang menyakitimu.

'Kenapa mereka tidak keluar? Apa mereka tidak melihat ke arahku?' batin Naruto

"Hiks! Hikari! Hikaru!" Panggil Naruto dengan suara lebih keras. Ia berharap kedua anaknya mendengarkan panggilannya.

"Maaf, kamu mencari siapa?"

#Deg #Deg #Deg

'Suara ini? Aku tidak asing dengan suara ini? Suara orang yang meninggalkan diriku, orang yang mencampakkanku atas pengorbananku. Orang yang memberi sembilu ini, memberikan kesedihan sangat mendalam ini,' batin Naruto yang mulai sesak di dada.

Naruto memberanikan diri, menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Ia berharap, orang yang berbeda. Berharap, cuma suaranya yang sama.

Tapi apa? Semua harapannya, tinggal harapan. Orang yang berdiri didepannya adalah orang yang sama, 5 tahun silam.

"Naru... Suke..." ucap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Mereka terkejut, tidak menyangka melihat orang yang mereka rindukan. Ini nyata atau cuma khayalan semata?

Tanpa sadar, air mata buayanya Naruto tadi, menjadi air mata sungguhan. Air mata yang ia tahan 5 tahun silam. Peristiwa di mana mulainya penderitaan yang dialaminya.

Sasuke maju selangkah ke arah Naruto, tapi sebaliknya. Sang blonde mundur satu langkah saat sang raven mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum miris, mendapatkan sikap dingin Naruto. Jujur, ia ingin memeluknya dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dan mengalir di pipi Naruto.

Melihat anak bungsunya yang cuma berdiri, dan tubuhnya seperti bergetar. Mikoto mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, meninggalkan Sakura.

Mata Mikoto membesar sewaktu melihat Naruto di depan rumah barunya. Tanpa sadar, emosinya naik. Dia tahu, kalau si anak sialan itu berdiri di sana, untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga anaknya.

'Untuk apa dia disini? Apa tidak jelas dulu? Aku mengusirnya dan mengancam Sasuke untuk putus dengannya. Tapi, sekarang dia berani muncul di hadapanku dan Sasuke' batin Mikoto yang berjalan ke arah Naruto dan bersiap untuk menamparnya serta memarahinya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba kedua anak ini lari dari persembunyiannya. Mereka memeluk kaki Naruto, sehingga menghalangi niat Mikoto.

"KAA-CHAN! Jangan nangis, kita kan cuma belcanda" ucap Hikari seraya memeluk erat kaki Naruto. Begitu juga sang kakak.

Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi Hikari dan Hikaru. Bukannya berhenti akan tetapi, air matanya tambah banyak mengalir. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sakit, sakit yang tidak bisa diobati.

Semua kenangannya berputar kembali di kepalanya. Bahkan, kenangan yang ingin, ia lupakan.

"Kita akhiri sekarang, Naruto!"

"Kenapa Suke? Jangan. Hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, ia memeluk erat kedua anaknya.

"Aku ingin keturunan, Naruto!"

"Tapi Suke? Aku sudah operasi penana-"

"Untuk meneruskan clanku. Mengertilah!"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Aku, Hiks! Aku bisa ha-"

Air mata Naruto mengalir deras, ingatannya berputar kembali. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah tunangan dan kemarin tanggal 10 Oktober, aku menikah"

"Tapi kenapa? Hiks! Kenapa pada tanggal ulang tahunku? Hiks! Kenapa kau jahat, Suke? Hiks!"

"Selamat tinggal! Sela-"

"Hiks! Jangan! Aku tidak mau, Hiks! Aku tidak mau, Teme! Hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hiks!"

"Selamat tinggal Namikaze-san"

Tangis Naruto pecah, tangis yang ia tahan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Benteng yang ia bangun, akhirnya sia-sia. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis di depan kedua anaknya.

"Kaa-chan, jangan nangis! Kali dan Halu-nii, janji tidak nakal lagi." bujuk Hikari yang merasakan kesediaan kaachannya, bahkan ia terkejut saat melihat kaachannya menangis.

Hikari dan Hikaru memeluk erat kaachannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melihat sosok kaachan yang rapuh.

"Jangan tinggalkan kaachan" gumam Naruto di telinga kedua anaknya, air matanya masih mengalir. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang lain melihat mereka. Ia merasakan takut, kalau kedua anaknya meninggalkannya, seperti orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkan kaachan" ucap Hikari dan Hikaru bersamaan seraya mempererat pelukannya.

Jujur dari hati yang paling dalam, Sasuke ingin memeluk Naruto. Hatinya sakit, saat melihat Naruto menangis seperti itu. Seperti, 5 tahun silam.

"Kenapa kalian memanggilnya kaachan? Dia laki-laki, tidak layak dipanggil kaa-chan" tanya Mikoto yang menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kaa-chan yang melahirkan kami, jadi kami layak memanggilnya kaa-chan. Walaupun dia laki-laki," jawab Hikaru yang melepaskan pelukan kaa-chan, dan menoleh ke arah Mikoto.

Terlihat jelas, kalau Mikoto dan Sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki hamil itu jarang, bahkan tidak ada.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto serta kedua anaknya. Entah mengapa, ia tidak asing dengan kedua anak itu. Kalau pengamatannya benar, bahwa mereka adalah ...

Hikaru baru mengingat, bahwa laki-laki dewasa ini, adalah orang yang ia temui tadi pagi. Orang yang mirip dengan dirinya yang versi dewasa. Orang yang bikin kaachannya bergetar ketakutan. Kalau pengamatannya benar, bahwa ia adalah...

'Anakku...' 'Tou-chanku...'  
Sasuke dan Hikaru membatin bersamaan, seolah mereka kompak meski tidak teralun dengan suara nyata. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kontak batin antara anak dengan orangtuanya?

Setelah bisa menetralkan emosinya, sehingga tidak menangis lagi. Naruto berdiri dan menggandeng tangan kedua anaknya.

Ia merasakan sangat lega, karena apa yang ia tahan akhirnya terluapkan sudah. Si blonde manis ini menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Mikoto secara bergantian, jangan lupa senyum manis terpantri di wajahnya.

"Te... Terima kasih telah menjaga kedua anakku. Uchiha-san" ucap Naruto yang membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Dan kami permisi, Konbanwa."

#Deg

'Dobe, apa-apaan panggilanmu itu. Jangan terlalu formal! Seakan kita tidak kenal seperti ini. Panggil aku Suke seperti dulu!' batin Sasuke yang dadanya sesak mendengar panggilan Naruto.

"Jaa matta ne Uke Jisan dan baa-chan" pamit Hikari yang melambaikan tangannya. Mereka masuk ke rumah dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan Mikoto.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ikut melambaikan tangannya, membalas Hikari. "Mereka anakku kaa-chan," gumam Sasuke yang dapat didengar oleh Mikoto.

"Apa yang kamu bilang, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang minta penjelasan dari anaknya. Tapi Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Tidak ada apa apa."

Sakura melihat suaminya berjalan ke arahnya. Ia langsung menggandeng manja di tangan Sasuke.

"Sayang, kemana anak-anak tadi?" tanya Sakura bingung. Pasalnya, ia fokus sama ponselnya sampai sampai ketinggalan informasi yang menarik.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Mikoto. Sungguh ini, hari yang paling terkenang dihidup Sasuke.

'Daisuki Naru' batin Sasuke

Tbc

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Apakah kurang panjang?  
Bikin ff ini sampai nangis gaje.. Huhuhu T^T...  
Arigatou - namiuchimaki, semeku yang bantu update di ffn  
Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D  
Arigatou minna-san sudah membaca dan mohon rivny ^^

22 Oktober 2016


	5. Chapter 5

Sembilu Terindah

Chara milik MK

Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku

Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis

Rate:M

Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Gomen update lama.. sebagai gantinya aku kasih chapter terpanjang lagi ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

Flashback

"Ck, si dobe lama," gumam Sasuke sembari bersandar di mobil. Pasalnya, dia sudah menunggu satu jam sang kekasih. 1 jam? Helouw~ seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pantang menunggu. Camkan itu.

Hari ini, dia dan sang kekasih berencana berkunjung di kediaman Uchiha. Ia berencana untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan wanita yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua si raven.

Dijodohkan! Ini sudah tidak jaman lagi akan hal itu. Asal touchan dan kaachannya tau, dia sudah punya calon istri sendiri. Dan sekarang sedang berdandan lama sekali, mungkin sedang gugup.

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

Ck, dobe lama. Tidak taukah dia, bahwa aku tidak suka dengan namanya menunggu. Aku tekankan lagi, MENUNGGU!

Rencana hari ini, aku dan Naruto -kekasihku yang kawai itu- akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku berniat untuk membatalkan pertunanganku.

Aku terlalu cinta mati pada Naru. Kedengarannya lebay, kan? Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Hati ini sudah dimiliki si dobe. Aku tidak dapat berpaling lagi.

Aku masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, mencari sosok blonde yang berisik itu. Lihat! Dia masih berdiri di depan cermin sibuk mematut penampilannya.

Pantatnya yang seksi, dibalik itu ada sesuatu yangku rindukan. Sesuatu yang membuatku melayang ke langit tujuh.

"Dobe, kenapa lama? Apa masih lapar?" tanyaku ambigu seraya mengelus pantat seksi uke manisku.

~~ Author pov ~~

Merasakan ada tangan nakal mengelus pantatnya, refleks Naruto langsung menepisnya. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, mencubit kuat perut sang seme.

"Teme mesumm!" teriak Naruto melengking mengakibatkan sang seme menutup telinganya, takut tuli mendadak. "Kita sudah melakukan tadi malam, BAKA!"

Naruto tidak mau saat bertemu dengan -uhuk- calon Mertua jalannya pincang. Bukankah itu terlihat tidak keren? Bahkan ia merasa dirinya lebih keren dari sang seme.

"Kerennya kamu Na~ru~to~" ucap narsis Naruto seraya melihat penampilannya dari pantulan cermin, jangan lupakan rambut yang ia kibaskan. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sang uke.

"Hn, kamu... KEREN," ucap Sasuke yang menekan kata keren, tapi di hatinya bilang manis. Naruto tersenyum mendengar pujian semenya, ia menoleh dan mengecup singkat bibir si raven.

"Mmchmm... uchmmm.. Suke... mchmmm?!" Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke malah menarik tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jangan lupakan tangan nakalnya, meremas pantat seksi sang uke.

"Mchmmm... suka? Mmchmm" lidah Sasuke menjilati sela-sela bibir Naruto. Seolah mengetuk supaya bisa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto.

"Mchhmm... tidak... uchhmm... lepas... mmchmm," Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang seme, ia membuka mulutnya untuk membuka jalan sang dominan.

Tunggu, tunggu, bilangnya tidak, tapi malah menikmati? Sungguh tsundere uke blonde ini. Siapa dulu, dong? Adiknya Kurama, sang tsundere akut.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Sasuke langsung masukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto, mengajak lidah sang uke untuk berdansa.

Sang dominan melakukan trik 3M, yaitu menghisap, melilit dan memutari lidah Naruto. Sedangkan sang uke, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmchmm... nikmat? uchmmm," tanya Sesuke disela sela cumbuannya, menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto, tangannya naik dan mengelus punggung sang Uke berniat untuk membangkitkan gairah si blonde.

Naruto terhanyut dalam permainan lidah sang seme. Jangan salahkan dia, yang mulai menikmati permainan sang dominan. " mmchmm... suka... eghmmm... nikmat.. uchmmm.. Suke... aghmmm..."

Naruto menyalurkan kenikmatannya dengan meremas kuat rambut raven sang seme. Ruangan AC yang semula dingin menjadi panas, bahkan AC pun tidak dapat mendinginkan permainan panas mereka.

Setelah 20 menit mereka bercumbu dan karena pasokan udara di paru-paru sudah habis, Mereka melepaskan cumbuannya. Sang seme menjilat saliva di sudut bibir sang uke.

Lihatlah sang uke! Sungguh menggairahkan dia, wajahnya merah merona seusai kiss, dan nafasnya terengah, serta memandang sayu sang dominan.

"Mau lanjut ke ranjang, Naru?" tanya Sasuke yang tersenyum mesum ke arah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto tambah merona sewaktu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tidakkah semenya tau! Bahwa ia gugup akan bertemu calon Mertua. Malah mau diajak main?

"BAKA TEME!" teriak Naruto melengking yang langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan sang raven, cuma tersenyum melihat kelakuan ukenya.

'Rasakan itu dobe, salah sendiri lama dandannya,' batin Sesuke seraya duduk di ranjang.

"Kamu kelihatan manis, ehh maksudnya keren. Sayang, ayo kita jalan," bujuk Sasuke mulai jenuh akan acara menunggunya. Tidakkah Sasuke tau, yamg membuat menunggu, salah siapa coba?

Seusai siap-siap, mereka berangkat ke rumah orang tua Sasuke dengan naik mobil. Naruto sangat gugup, terbukti dia memainkan kedua jari.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto. Ia bermaksud memberikan ketenangan sang blonde.

"Aku gugup-ttebayou," ucap Naruto seraya mempererat genggaman pada tangan Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu, sayang. Bersikaplah seperti dirimu sendiri! Jangan gugup ya? Daisuki my dobe-chan." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, dan mengecup punggung tangan sang kekasih. Jangan lupakan! Tangan satunya ia buat untuk menyetir.

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasakan nyaman saat mendengar perkataan Sasuk, dan berkurang rasa gugupnya. "Sukidayo mo teme-kun."

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Naruto langsung pucat pasi. Dadanya deg-degkan dan keringat dingin. ia merasakan takut kalau orang tua kekasihnya tidak menerima dirinya.

~~ Naruto pov ~~

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini-tteba? Aku gugup sekaligus takut ketemu orang tuanya Suke. Aku harus bersikap bagaimana?

Menurut cerita dari Suke dulu, ia merupakan anak tunggal. Tapi sebenarnya mempunyai seorang kakak, tapi kabur dari rumah dengan kekasihnya. Sungguh, mereka mirip dengan aku dan kyuu-nii.

Hiks! Kyuu-nii, kamu dimana sekarang-tteba? Aku... Hiks! Aku kangen-ttebayou.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku jatuh dan mengalir di pipi chabiku. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku kepikiran sama kyuu-nii?

Aku gugup kyuu-nii. Apa ini yang kamu rasakan dulu? Sampai akhirnya kamu kabur dengan kekasihmu. Apa aku akan sampai kabur, seperti itu-tteba?

~~ Author pov ~~

Terkejut melihat kekasihnya menangis, Sasuke mengusap penuh sayang pipi sang uke untuk menghapus air matanya

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang," ucap Sasuke yang merupakan mantra ketenangan untuk Naruto. Hatinya langsung tenang saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Mereka keluar dari mobil, langsung disambut sama kedua orang tua Sasuke beserta cewek berambut pink.

"Sasuke-kun ~~" panggil Sakura langsung menggandeng manja lengan Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Siapa kau? Jangan dekat dekat sama calon tunanganku."

Naruto tau bahwa dia teman kecil si raven. Ia menuruti perkataan Sakura, dengan bergeser 1 langkah menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Watashi wa Naruto Namikaze-ttebayou. Salam kenal," Naruto membungkuk hormat, dan jangan lupakan! Senyum 5 jari khasnya.

#Deg

Tunggu, tunggu, siapa yang deg-degan ini? Apakah senyumnya Naruto mengingatkan akan masa lalunya dulu? Kita lihat dari ketiga orang ini, tidak berkedip melihat ke arah Naruto.

Dia adalah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Fugaku Uchiha. tubuhnya yang menegang dan tatapannya seolah memandang rindu teramat dalam.

Peristiwa 20 tahun silam, terputar kembali diingatannya. Sosok kekasihnya, seakan berdiri di depannya. Kekasih yang ia tinggalkan dulu, ditinggalkan cuma demi keturunan.

~~ Fugaku pov ~~

Namikaze? Marga orang yang aku cintai dulu. Orang yang ku tinggalkan untuk menikah dengan istriku sekarang. Orang yang aku sakiti 20 tahun silam.

Siapa anak ini? Kenapa senyumnya, serta rambut bahkan kulitnya mirip dengan dia? Mina-chan, apa dia anakmu?.

Dia? Mina-chan? ia adalah Minato Namikaze, teman satu universitasku dulu. Teman sekamar di asrama dan sekaligus kekasihku dimasa itu.

Mina-chan, kamu dimana? Kenapa kamu pergi? Aku merindukanmu. Apakah kamu juga merindukanku?

~~ Author pov ~~

"Hn, sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam!" perintah sang kepala Uchiha yang mulai masuk dan diikuti sama istrinya. Sasuke masuk dengan digandeng aka diseret Sakura. Dan yang terakhir, diikuti oleh Naruto.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, suasana sungguh menegangkan. Bahkan Naruto keringat dingin dari tadi. Gimana tidak gugup? Ia terus ditetap oleh ayah Sasuke.

"Maaf paman, apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilan saya?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan. Bahkan, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Kawaiii," batin para seme. Para? Berarti lebih dari satu orang, dong? Ya, karena fugaku juga membatin sama seperti anak bungsunya.

"Hn."

Persimpangan di kening Naruto, akhirnya misteri terpecahkan. Kekasihnya mendapat kata ambigu dari ayahnya. Sungguh, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Sayang, diacara pertunangan kita. Kamu mau aku pakai gaun warna apa?" tanya sakura yang bermanja ria kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan si raven mengacuhkannya.

Naruto cemburu, melihat kekasihnya dipeluk manja oleh permen karet berjalan itu. Ia cuma memalingkan muka dari Sasuke, dan sedikit mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sasuke... Bersikap baik sama calon istrimu!"

"Hn, calon istri? Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

#Brak

Semua orang terkejut saat melihat sang kepala keluarga marah, Bahkan sampai menggebrak meja. "Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha!"

Naruto memandang takut ke arah Fugaku. Ia bahkan langsung menciut seraya menundukan kepala. Ia ketakutan, baru pertama kali melihat orang marah.

Dikeluarga si blonde, tidak pernah ada suasana mencengkeram seperti ini, bahkan Tou-channya mengijinkan kakaknya kabur dengan sang kekasih. Asalkan, besok harus pulang kembali ke rumah.

"Atau, kau mau seperti kakakmu? Kabur dengan seorang lelaki, yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan keturunan?" tanya Fugaku yang menatap tajam anaknya. Dia yang menjadi sensitif sama hubungan sesama jenis, sejak 20 tahun silam.

"Pikirkan Sasuke! Kami memilih yang terbaik untukmu," ucap Mikoto seraya mengelus dada suami mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Sasuke geram dengan situasi seperti ini. Touchannya tidak mudah untuk dibantah. Apa ia harus seperti anikinya?

"Aku mau istirahat. Ayo Naruto!" Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke mulai dingin kepada orang tuanya, semenjak anikinya kabur dari rumah.

"Sasuke-kun~~."

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang Sakura, biarkan Sasuke istirahat dulu," usir Mikoto kepada Sakura. Yang akhirnya permen karet berjalan itu, pergi dari rumah Sasuke seusai berpamitan.

Naruto mendudukan diri di samping sang kekasih, ia mengelus tangan Sasuke untuk menenangkannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, langsung memeluknya erat. "Maaf Naru... Maaf... Aku akan berusaha untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Dan menikah denganmu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia memeluk erat tubuh sang seme. Ia berharap semoga mereka bersama selamanya.

"Suke, kemarin aku membaca artikel tentang penanaman rahim pada laki-laki-ttebayou. Tapi operasinya berhasil cuma 50:50," ucap Naruto yang bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya, seraya menusuk nusuk jari telunjuk ke dada Sasuke.

"Ck, jangan lakukan itu dobe! Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Ada atau tidak ada rahim," ujar Sasuke yang merasakan takut, kalau ditinggal oleh sang uke tercinta. Ia mengelus rambut blonde Naruto.

"Tapi, nanti aku bisa hamil. Suke~," rengek Naruto yang memandang sang seme dengan kitsune no jutsu. Ia tau keluarga Sasuke menginginkan keturunan. Makanya, ia harus bisa mengabulkan itu supaya diijinkan hubungan mereka.

"Tidak, dan jangan bahas lagi," ucap Sasuke tegas. Ia tidak mau akhirnya luluh dengan bujuk rayu ukenya. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan Naruto.

"Iya teme," gumam Naruto yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang gemas akhirnya mengecup singkat bibir ukenya.

Wajah Naruto merah merona, tidakkah Sasuke tau, bahwa Naruto takut nanti dilihat oleh orang tua si raven. "Teme! Nanti dilihat orang-ttebayou."

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi tsun-tsun Naruto, tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam baju sang uke, Mengelus dada serta perut. "Kau manis Naru." Sasuke menjilat dan mengulum telinga Naruto.

"Nghhh... Teme... aghhh... geli," ucap Naruto yang disela-sela desahannya. Tubuhnya sudah menegang dan darahnya berdesir cepat.

#Kruyuukk

Seakan waktu berhenti sebentar. Sasuke menghentikan permainan, dan mengeluarkan tangan dari baju Naruto. Sedangkan si blonde merah merona, mendengar bunyi perut yang minta diisi.

'Dasar perut tidak bersahabat-ttebayou'

"Teme, kamu lapar ya? Perutmu bunyi, " tanya Naruto seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Si blonde satu ini, sungguh pintar memutar balikkan fakta.

"Hn," Sasuke gemas sama perilaku Naruto, bahkan ucapan yang selalu ukenya bilang saat lapar. 'Uke tsundere nan kawai,' batin Sasuke.

Mereka beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju ke arah dapur. Untung saja disana ada Iruka, sang pelayan. Setelah memesan apa yang diinginkan, Mereka duduk di ruang makan dan Iruka mulai memasak.

Naruto cemberut, melihat sang seme yang asyik memakan tomat. Pasalnya setelah berbicara dengan Iruka, Sasuke langsung mengambil tomat di kulkas. Dan memakannya, tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Siapa dulu, dong? Touchannya Hikaru.

"Teme! kenapa mendiamkanku-tteba? Apa enaknya makan tomat yang tidak tentu gendernya? Entah buah atau sayur." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, menempelkan tomat ke pipi sang uke.

"Lihatlah! Warnanya sama seperti saat kamu sedang blushing dobe, jadi aku suka," goda Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto. Sedangkan si blonde berblushing ria.

"Baka teme!" teriak Naruto melengking, bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Untung saja orang tua Sasuke ada di lantai atas, kalau tidak mereka akan tuli mendadak.

Iruka yang melihat peristiwa langka ini, dimana sang tuan muda tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Ia bersyukur bocah blonde itu di samping tuan mudanya.

"Aku bantu masak aja!" ucap Naruto yang menghentak-hentak kaki menuju ke tempat Iruka. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan langsung memalingkan mukanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, melihat ukenya yang merajuk. Dikasih ramen, nanti juga baikan, pikirnya.

"Paman, ada yang bisa Naru bantu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

Iruka tersenyum melihat sosok blonde yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Ia menunjuk ke arah tomat. "Tolong, iriskan tomat itu. Tuan muda sangat suka tomat."

Ingatkan? Naruto ingin bantu memasak, karena ngambek sama Sasuke soal tomat. Tapi apa sekarang? Ia mengolah benda akan tomat, yang membuat sang seme melupakannya.

Dengan membawa pisau dapur, ralat pisau yang besar biasa dipakai mengiris daging. Naruto mengambil beberapa tomat dan mengiris dengan tidak berperiketomatan. Iruka sampai memandang takut ke arah Naruto, apalagi aura di sekeliling si blonde.

"Namikaze-san," panggil Iruka yang merasa takut, bahkan sampai mundur satu langkah. Sasuke yang merasakan keanehan di dapur, beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke sana.

"Ada apa ini? Astaga dobe! Kamu apakan tomat-tomatku?" Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto, menatap tomatnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku sedang mengirisnya, sayang. Kan mau bikin makanan buat kamu-ttebayou" ucap Naruto yang tersenyum manis, tapi tanpa sengaja ia mengangkat pisau dagingnya. Sasuke mundur satu langkah.

"Hati-hati dengan itu, dobe!"

"Hahaha," Mereka tertawa riang akan peristiwa itu. Bahkan semenjak peristiwa itu, Naruto dan Iruka menjadi lebih dekat. Bahkan memanggilnya, Naru-chan.

Tanpa terasa sudah satu minggu, mereka berada di kediaman Uchiha. Untung pas mereka libur panjang musim panas.

Jangan tanya soal Sakura! Dia selalu datang, dan bersifat manis serta manja kepada Sasuke. Membuat sang blonde cemburu, tapi cuma ia tahan. Karena apa? Mereka masih merahasiakan hubungannya.

Bahkan, setiap bertemu sama sang kepala keluarga, Naruto selalu dipandang dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan ayahnya Sasuke? Apakah mereka saling mengenal?

Kalau sama ibu Sasuke, ia dipandang benci. Apa ia pernah berbuat salah? Atau karena hasutan dari permen karet berjalan itu. Naruto bingung harus bersifat bagaimana?

Naruto berdiri di balkon, melihat pemandangan kota di sekitar rumah Sasuke. Ia bingung, sampai kapan ia harus bertahan? Ia sudah tidak kuat, melihat semenya didekati sama Sakura.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang, dan menaruh dagu di bahu sang uke. Sedangkan Naruto terkejut, saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang. Hampir saja, ia mendorong orang tersebut. Jangan Naru! Nanti tidak punya seme lagi.

"Teme, aku kira siapa?" ucap Naruto yang menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Ia mengelus rambut raven sang seme.

"Dimana tunanganmu? Selalu nempel seperti perangko itu. Nanti tidak sampai tujuan, kalau tidak pakai perangko!" sindir Naruto yang mempoutkan bibir. Ia merasakan sebel, bukan tepatnya cemburu akan hal itu.

"Ck, dobe. Yang aku cintai cuma kamu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Bersabarlah, sayang. Aku akan jujur pada orang tuaku, akan hubungan kita. Dan mempertahankanmu" ucap Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkan kekasih blondenya.

Sang dominan membalikkan tubuh uke dan menarik pinggang rampingnya. Menatap lekat mata biru Naruto yang ia suka.

"Daisuki, Dobeku sayang" ucap Sasuke yang mengurangi jarak dengan Naruto. Hingga kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. Sang dominan melakukan 3M, menghisap, melumat dan menggigit pelan bibir Naruto.

"Mchmmm... sukidayou mo... uchmmm... Temeku sayang... sshhh... mchmmm..." ucap Naruto disela-sela cumbuan dengan sang seme. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher sang dominan.

Sang seme tersenyum, mendapatkan kedua tangan uke menghanyut manja di lehernya. Ia menarik pinggang Naruto, supaya mendekat ke arahnya, lidahnya mendorong-dorong disela-sela bibir sang uke, mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam rongga hangat kekasihnya.

Merasakan bibirnya didorong-dorong sama lidah sang kekasih, Naruto membuka mulut memberi jalan untuk lidah Sasuke masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuh saat merasakan tangan nakal sang kekasih meremas pantat seksinya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke memasukkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut kekasih, menarik serta melilit lidah Naruto dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat.

"Mmchmm... Teme... uchmmm... agghhmm" Naruto memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam cumbuan dengan sang kekasih. Bahkan ia mulai membalas cumbuan Sasuke, dengan melilit dan sesekali menggigit pelan lidah sang dominan.

Tubuh Naruto menggeliat gelisah, saat tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam celana. Tidak tinggal diam tangan nakal itu, mulai meremas-remas pantat, Ia mulai menegang dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Sungguh, pandai sang seme membangkitkan gairah si blonde.

Sasuke yang merasakan gerakan Naruto mulai lepas kendali, ia mendorong pelan-pelan sang uke sampai berbaring di ranjang, tanpa melepaskan kiss. Lidahnya menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut, sehingga membuat sang uke terhanyut dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangannya berpindah menyelusuri permukaan perut Naruto, bahkan sampai ke dada. Menemukan benda mungil yang ia cari, langsung diplintir dengan gerakan memutar dan dengan ritme dari pelan ke kencang.

"Aghhhmm... ughmmm.. Suke.. mmchmm" desah Naruto mengeliat nikmat di bawah kuasa sang dominan. Dan tanpa sadar, Naruto membusungkan dada seakan minta lebih ke Sesuka. Dan itu pasti dikabulkan oleh si raven.

Sang dominan melepaskan kiss dan tersenyum mesum, saat melihat ukenya sudah sangat kacau, seakan pingin disentuh, Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto trus turun ke hidung dan ke bibirnya, turun lagi sampai ke leher jenjang sang kekasih.

Mencari sesuatu yang berdetak disana, setelah dapat ia mulai mengecup dan menghisap kuat leher sang uke sampai memerah. Tubuh Naruto menegang dan darah berdesir cepat, bagian sensitif dimainkan oleh sang kekasih. "Aaghhhh... Teme... ughhh... "

Setelah memberi satu kissmark di leher sang kekasih, Sasuke merasa kurang puas. Akhirnya ia menandai lagi di leher satunya. Bahkan tangan nakalnya, masih meremas dan mencubit dada si blonde.

Tubuh Naruto mulai panas dan nafas mulai memburu. Jangan lupakan! Dadanya yang mulai menegang karena dimainkan oleh sang seme. Ia meremas-remas rambut raven sang kekasih, untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia alami.

Naruto memiringkan kepala untuk memberi akses Sasuke memberikan tanda dilehernya. "Aghhh... Suke... ughhh... enak... aghhh... sayang." Sang dominan menyeringai mendengar desahan kekasih, ia berniat melakukan lebih. Tapi tiba-tiba...

#Prangg

Mendengar sesuatu yang pecah di dekat mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Sakura berdiri disana, yang memandang marah ke arah Naruto.

Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Menarik sang raven dan langsung menampar keras pipi chabi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berusaha untuk merebut tunanganku? Pergi kau dari rumah ini!" teriak Sakura kepada Naruto, ia memandang marah ke si blonde. Sedangkan Naruto menciut, ia memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sakura akan menampar naruto lagi, tetapi ditahan oleh seseorang. "Jangan pernah menyakiti kekasihku!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung memeluk sang kekasih dan merapikan pakaian si blonde.

Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Tidakkah mereka tau! Dirinya adalah tunangan Sasuke, tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan sudah dijodohkan waktu masih kecil dulu. Tepatnya, dirinya yang minta dijodohkan.

Sudah dipastikan seisi rumah mendengar teriakan Sakura, dan mereka mulai mendekat. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan kepala keluarga sangat sensitif akan hubungan sesama jenis? Tunggulah chapter selanjutnya ~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sesuai permintaan minna-san, aku membuat chapter sekarang lebih panjang. Apakah masih kurang panjang?

Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca, ditunggu komennya dan mohon votenya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 6

Chara milik MK

Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku

Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis

Rate:M

Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Selamat membaca ^^

"Jangan pernah menyakiti kekasihku!"

Semua terkejut mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Pasalnya, jarang sekali Uchiha bungsu berteriak dan bahkan untuk bicara panjang pun tidak pernah.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Sasuke, mereka dikagetkan dengan pemilik kamar sedang memeluk si blonde. Fugaku maju dan menatap tajam ketiga bocah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang kepala keluarga dengan tegas dan terdengar dingin. Naruto menegang serta badannya bergetar. Ia merasakan takut, melihat tatapan tajam Tou-chan Sasuke.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura mendekat ke arah Fugaku dan menunjuk Naruto. Kesempatan bagi si jenong, karena Ayah Sasuke sangat benci dengan pasangan sesama jenis. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Sakura tersenyum kecil berharap rencananya berhasil. "Dia paman... Dia... Dia itu... Kekasihnya Sasuke!"

Fugaku menahan emosi, dia langsung menarik tangan anaknya hingga terlepas pelukan sang kekasih. Menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Putuskan hubungan kalian!"

Tradisi Uchiha dan itu mutlak untuk clan tersebut, harus mempunyai keturunan! Karena apa? Untuk meneruskan clan mereka. Bahkan Fugaku rela melepaskan kekasih blondenya, yang bahkan sekarang ia masih mencintainya.

"Tidak! Aku sangat mencintai Naruto!"

#Plak

Bunyi tamparan membuat seisi rumah terdiam saat Mikoto menampar keras pipi Sasuke. Baru pertama kali nyonya besar melakukan kekerasan kepada anaknya. Ia tidak suka sang anak membangkang keinginan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat peristiwa itu, dia tau takdir memihak kepadanya. Berjalan ke arah Mikoto dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Sabar tante, Sasuke cuma cinta sesaat dengan pemuda itu."

Naruto menciut, ia tidak suka dengan suasana mencengkeram seperti ini. Si blonde mengelus pipi kekasihnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan si raven.

"Kalian ingat! Hubungan kalian tidak akan memperoleh keturunan! Hubungan kalian akan han..."

"Kami bisa mempunyai keturunan! Aku bisa hamil," ucap Naruto menyela perkataan Fugaku. Semua orang terkejut, termasuk sang kekasih. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu katakan dobe?"

"Aku akan melakukan operasi penanaman rahim, Suke."

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, baka!"

"Tapi teme, ini kesempatan terakhir kita."

"Aku bilang tidak. Ya, tidak," ucap Sasuke yang mutlak. Kalau dengan nada seperti itu, ia tidak mau ada penolakan.

"Kami pegang ucapanmu, anak muda. Aku harap kau tidak berbo..."

"Tidak! Aku akan bahagia dengan atau tanpa keturunan!" sela Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Ayahnya. Membuat sang kepala keluarga geram, karena dari tadi ucapannya di potong terus.

Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari kamar, ia berencana untuk pergi dari rumah utama. Sakura yang mengetahui niat Sasuke, langsung mencegah dan berdiri di tengah pintu.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke? Jangan pergi! Karena bocah sialan itu! Kamu itu tunanganku, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura yang bersikukuh berdiri di sana. Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura, menarik sang kekasih pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Naruto merundukan kepalanya, sesekali memandang satu persatu pengguni rumah. "Gomen... Gomen... Gomen," ucap Naruto seraya meneteskan air matanya, ia tidak membayangkan akhirnya seperti ini.

'Selamat jalan, Naru-chan. Jagalah tuan muda,' batin Iruka yang memandang sendu ke arah Naruto. Pasalnya, keluarga ini kelihatan hidup saat adanya si blonde. Tapi apa? Karena ego para Uchiha, ia pergi.

Setelah pasangan SasuNaru pergi, semua menjadi sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara isakan palsu Sakura. "Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Sasuke... Hiks."

Mikoto berjalan ke arah Sakura, mengelus punggung untuk mencoba menenangkan. "Tenang, Sakura! Percayalah! Sasuke akan kembali dan meninggalkan bocah sialan itu." Sakura tersenyum dalam hati mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

Semua sandiwara Sakura membuahkan hasil. Pasalnya, Ibu Sasuke sudah membenci Naruto begitu pun juga Ayahnya. Tidakkah kau tau permen karet! Fugaku terdiam bukan karena benci, tapi karena ingat sang mantan kekasih.

Fugaku berjalan ke arah balkon, melihat mobil anaknya keluar dari rumah. Entah mengapa? Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara mau merelakan atau menentang hubungan mereka. Memori 20 tahun terputar kembali diingatannya.

~~ Fugaku pov ~~

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Mina-chan? Merestui atau menentang mereka? jika aku berani seperti itachi, mungkin kita akan selalu bersama. Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak sensitif akan hubungan sesama jenis. Semua sah aja, karena aku juga mengalaminya. Tapi semua berubah, saat dipisahkan dengan kekasih blondeku.

Aku jadi benci dengan hubungan sesama jenis dan menentang kedua anakku. Tapi saat melihat Naruto, aku seperti melihatmu Mina-chan.

Saat aku menentang mereka, terbesit di benakku, sama saja menentang hubungan kita dulu. Mina-chan, kenapa aku bisa rapuh sangat mengingatmu?

Kamu baik-baik saja, kan disana? Apa kamu merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu?

~~ Author pov ~~

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Naruto mulai tenang dan bersikap seperti biasa. Pasalnya, bondle manis ini berubah modal dingin dan sering melamun sewaktu pulang dari rumah utama.

"Dobe, kamu lagi apa, sayang?" tanya Sasuke sembari memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Kemudian menaruh dagu di bahu sang kekasih, dan sesekali menghirup aroma citrus yang menenangkan.

Si blonde terkejut saat merasakan ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan ia tau tersangka utama. Naruto menyamankan tubuh mungil di pelukan sang kekasih.

"Jika aku pergi, kamu janji harus menungguku-ttebayou!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, dobe?" sang dominan membalikkan tubuh si uke. "Aku tidak mengizinkan kamu pergi dari hidupku! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," Sasuke mengecup mesra bibir mungil Naruto, begitu memabukkan dan tanpa sadar melumatnya.

"Mmchhmm... uchmmm... eghmmm... teme... aghmmm... untuk sementara.. mchmm." ucap Naruto disela-sela ciumannya, ia meremas baju bagian depan sang seme.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan si blonde, langsung melepaskan ciuman maut mereka. Ia mengusap saliva di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Hn. Sudah aku bilang, kan? Jangan berbuat macam-macam! Aku sayang kamu apa adanya! Dan hapus pemikiran soal penanaman rahim itu!" Sasuke menyentil kening Naruto, seperti yang pernah ia lihat di anime ninja. Dimana seorang kakak yang menyentil kening adiknya penuh sayang.

"Ittaaiii... Atit teme... Kening Nalu melah," ucap Naruto yang dibuat dengan suara anak-anak, jangan lupakan! Ia mengelus kening korban dari tangan jail sang seme. Si blonde sangat suka bersifat manja dengan sang kekasih.

"Sakit, ya sayang?" tanya Sasuke yang seolah mimik wajah bersalah, dianggukin Naruto seolah menjawab pertanyaan sang seme."Sini aku obati~~." si raven menyentil lagi kening Naruto dan langsung kabur sebelum bantal melayang indah ke arahnya.

"Ittaaii! Baka teme!"

"Hahaha."

Tawa Sasuke pecah, jarang-jarang seme tsundere ini tertawa dengan lepas seperti ini. Cuma dengan si blonde, ia bisa mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi di wajah tampannya. Dan bersama dengan Naruto pula, membuat dirinya jadi OOC. OOC lho, bukan COC. ( jadi inget logat di my stupid bos haha)

.

.

.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berencana berkunjung ke rumah anak bungsu mereka. Membicarakan soal pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Tidak kah mereka tau, Sasuke itu cuma dan hanya milik Naru seorang, kenapa dipisahkan?

Sesampai mereka di sana, rumah masih seperti dulu sebelum mereka berkunjung. Menekan bel tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mereka bingung, kenapa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke pindah rumah? Itulah yang dipikirkan mereka berdua.

"Coba buka saja, anata!" Mikoto menyuruh sang suami tercinta. Fugaku mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perlahan, mencari penghuninya.

Naruto yang sibuk dengan acara masak-memasak, dikejutkan suara langkah kaki mendekat. 'Jangan-jangan maling?' batin Naruto yang siap membawa penggorengan di tangan kanannya.

#Deg

~~ Naruto pov ~~

Ayah dan ibu Suke, kesini? apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dulu ada masalah, sebelum aku keluar dari rumah utama Uchiha.

Melihat mata mereka memandangku, sungguh menyeramkan. Huweeee, siapapun tolong aku!

Ahh lupa penggorengannya, langsung aku sembunyikan di punggungku. Semoga mereka tidak lihat-ttebayou. (-' tidak heran nama dobe diberikan untukmu, Naru!)

Dadaku sesak dan jantungku berdetak cepat. Suke, cepatlah pulang! Aku membutuhkanmu-ttebayou.

~~ Author pov ~~

Mikoto terkejut melihat bocah blonde itu di rumahnya, ia mendekat dan menampar keras Naruto. Masih ingat peristiwa, dimana anaknya membangkang keinginan dan membela pemuda ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Mau menggoda Sasuke? Jangan harap, aku merestui hubungan kalian!" ucap Mikoto yang memandang benci ke arah Naruto. Berniat menampar lagi, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Oleh siapa? Ya, sang suami tercinta.

Ingatkan peristiwa seperti ini? Dimana Sakura yang ditahan Sasuke? Dan sekarang Mikoto ditahan Fugaku. Buah jatuh tidak jauh pada pohonnya, sama-sama selera sama uke manis.

Fugaku tanpa sadar menahan tangan tangan sang istri. Kenapa? Karena, di matanya ia melihat Minato yang dianiaya Mikoto. Jadi tanpa sengaja, ia melindungi bocah blonde itu.

Naruto mengelus pipi yang nyeri, ia memandang Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pipinya tidak begitu sakit, berbeda dengan hatinya yang hancur. Tidak diterima oleh keluarga Sasuke.

"Aku... Aku memasak makanan untuk Sasuke, sekarang dia lagi ada rapat OSIS di sekolahnya," jawab Naruto gugup, tidak berani menatap lawan bicara. Mikoto yang siap untuk melakukan kekerasan lagi, tapi dicegah oleh Fugaku.

"Dimana kamu tinggal? Kenapa bisa punya kunci rumah ini?" tanya Fugaku yang menatap lurus ke Naruto. Nyali si blonde menciut dan memandang takut Fugaku.

"Aku tinggal di... Nghh... Etto... Di rumah ini. Maka-"

"Apa? Tidak ku ijinkan, kau tinggal di rumahku! Pergi dari sini!" Mikoto menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari rumahnya, Fugaku hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Tidak ada niat untuk bantu si blonde lagi, Karena apa? Niatnya mereka untuk memisahkan SasuNaru dan menikahkan putranya dengan Sakura. Itulah, tujuan utama mereka datang ke rumah Sasuke.

Naruto pasrah saat ditarik oleh Mikoto, melihat ke belakang paman es -uppss- sebutan baru untuk Fugaku, yang mengikuti mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah, Naruto didorong hingga jatuh. Mikoto menatap tajam si blonde. "Pergi dari kehidupan anakku! Dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Hiks! Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, tante. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk dia. Hiks!"

"Cinta? Kau dengar! Kau itu lelaki sama seperti putraku. Kalian sama-sama laki-laki! Jangan racuni putraku, dengan hubungan menjijikkan ini!"

#Deg

Tidak cuma Naruto yang tersinggung sama perkataan Mikoto. Fugaku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Hubungan tanpa ada keturunan itu, seperti membuat rumah tanpa tiang! Apakah itu bisa kokoh? Tidak! Ditiup angin bisa... HANCUR!" ucap Fugaku yang panjang lebar kali tinggi (?). Bahkan sang istri terkejut sama perkataan panjangnya.

"Hiks! Aku cari cara biar bisa hamil, hiks!" mengusap kasar air matanya, Naruto memandang penuh keyakinan ke arah Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Fugaku tertegun melihat kilatan keyakinan di mata Naruto. Tapi ia ingat tradisi, bersikukuh untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Bisa hamil? Buktikan itu! Dan pergi dari rumah ini! Sekarang!" teriak Mikoto seraya menunjuk ke arah gerbang. Ibu 2 anak ini memandangnya jijik ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi, biarkan aku berpamitan sama Sasuke."

"Tidak! Pergi sekarang!"

"Hiks... Tante... Hiks... Ada satu lagi... Mau mengembali-"

"Tidak... Pergi sekarang!"

"Penggorengan," ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan penggorengan itu ke Mikoto dan langsung diterima. Eman-eman kehilangan penggorengan, 100 rb gitu, jiwa ekonomi Mikoto jalan.

Naruto tau, sebagian besar seorang wanita akan selalu menjaga alat tempur aka alat masak mereka. Tebakan Naruto tepat sasaran.

"Jadi, kalian merestui kami kalau aku bisa hamil? Akanku usahakan, walaupun dengan nyawaku taruhannya," ucap Naruto sebelum pamit dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi Uchiha-san. Titip salam buat Suke. " Naruto pergi dari rumah itu. Ia bertekat untuk mendapatkan sang seme, apapun caranya.

"Hn, beneran mengijinkan mereka?" tanya Fugaku yang menoleh ke arah istrinya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya Mikoto, siapa tau sejarah akan berubah.

"Tidak akan pernah! Clan adalah yang utama, keturunan adalah nomer satu," jawab Mikoto yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Menunggu anak bungsu pulang.

Selang beberapa menit Naruto pergi dari rumah, Sasuke pulang dari sekolah. "Tadaima dobe," masuk ke rumah mencari keberadaan si blonde.

"Okaeri Sasuke," ucap Mikoto yang keluar dari dapur, ia merindukan ucapan sederhana seperti ini. Jarang-jarang mereka melakukannya.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat ibunya. Trus dimana Naruto sekarang? Pasti ada sesuatu, sebelum ia pulang. "Kaa-chan, Naru mana?"

"Dia pergi dari rumah ini. Dan jangan cari dia! Dia meninggalkanmu, Sasuke. Dia mengacuhkanmu!" ucap Mikoto dengan santai. Toh, penghalang itu sudah pergi. Dan rencana Sakura sudah membuahkan hasil, pasangan SasuNaru berpisah.

"Tidakk! Dobe!" Sasuke balik arah meninggalkan Mikoto, berencana untuk mencari uke manisnya. Apa ini akhir dari hubungan mereka? Apakah mereka akan dipertemukan oleh benang takdir? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ^^

.

.

.

.

Tbc (Tita Beltemu Cembali)

Aku buat chapter ini lebih pendek. Karena apa? Aku lihat banyak yang bosen kalau panjang banyak alasan :D

Oh ya.. Gomen ne, ternyata tidak bisa q buat flashback cuma 2 chapter,ternyata berchapter2 ^^ jangan bosen minta-san ^^

Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca, ditunggu komennya dan mohon votenya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 7

Chara milik MK.

Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku

Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis.

Rate:M

Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Selamat membaca ~~

Naruto keluar dari rumah Sasuke, bingung dan tidak tentu arah. Pasalnya, ia harus kemana lagi? Keyakinan tadi cuma tergiur sama iklan di media sosial, semoga tidak bohong.

Naruto ingin bisa hamil dan mempunyai keturunan. Karena apa? Ia ingin dapat hidup selamanya bersama kekasih tercinta.

Di negara Jerman, terkenal akan kecanggihan dibidang kedokteran. Ia ingin ke sana dan melakukan terapi supaya bisa hamil. Akan tetapi, ia harus minta izin dulu sama orang tuanya, supaya tidak khawatir akan dirinya pergi ke negeri Jerman seorang diri.

Sesampainya di taman, Naruto mendudukan diri di kursi dekat anak-anak bermain bola sepak. Si blonde memandang sendu mereka, ia berharap bisa melahirkan 11 anak supaya bisa membentuk kesebelasan (?)

"Dapatkah aku mempunyai keturunan? Aku ingin hamil dan terus bersama Suke, tidak dipisahkan lagi," gumam Naruto yang tanpa sadar air mata keluar di mata indahnya. Hati si blonde perih, tidak mendapatkan restu dari kedua Orangtua sang seme.

~~ Naruto pov ~~

Hiks! Hiks! Suke~~, hiks! Maafkan aku, hiks! Pergi tanpa berpamitan denganmu, hiks! Berjanjilah teme, akan selalu menungguku pulang.

Kyuu-nii, apa yang akan kamu lakukan misal jadi aku? Apa kamu akan melakukan nekat sepertiku? Pergi dari rumah, dan tidak tau kepastian operasi itu.

Hiks! Keberhasilan operasi penanaman rahim cuma 50 : 50. Bagaimana misal aku tidak berhasil? Apa kalian akan kehilanganku? Atau melupakanku?

Aku harus kuat, hiks! Harus berjuang dan yakin operasi itu berhasil! Tidaklah kalian tau, itu adalah poin penting dalam suatu keberhasilan, yaitu sugesti.

Aku terkejut, saat merasakan tangan kecil menghapus bekas air mataku. Ku toleh wajahku ke samping, melihat anak laki-laki duduk di sana. Sejak kapan?

"Jangan menangis, Nii-chan! Nanti manisnya hilang,"ucap anak tersebut, dengan senyuman 5 jari sepertiku. Siapakah dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.

~~ Author pov~~

Naruto tertegun menatap anak kecil di dekatnya, ia tersenyum sesuai permintaan si kecil. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan beban yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Nii-chan, kenapa nangis? Tambah tua, lho!"

Naruto mencubit gemas pipi chubby si anak kecil tadi. Keinginan untuk hamil semakin besar, ia berharap bukan cuma keinginan saja. " lie, kalau marah itu baru cepat tua. Kalau nangis tidak, adik kecil."

Mereka mengobrol, tidak terasa sampai matahari mulai tenggelam. Si anak kecil yang ternyata bernama Konohamaru. Baru aja tiba di kota ini, pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuanya.

"Niichan, Maru pulang dulu. Nanti Kaa-chan khawatir, Niichan juga pulang, ya!" ucap Konohamaru yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri di depan Naruto yang duduk.

"Janji ya Niichan, besok ketemu lagi. Dan Niichan, jangan menangis," Konohamaru mengacungkan jari kelingking dan disambut sama si blonde.

"Janji jari kelingking," ucap mereka bersama-sama. Si kecil pergi dari taman dengan berlambaian tangan dengan Naruto, dan disambut hangat si blonde.

Di dalam diri Naruto, ada dorongan untuk tetap hidup. Walaupun menjalankan operasi yang tidak tau hasil akhirnya. Tapi ia percaya bahwa besok, dirinya akan punya anak dan hidup bahagia.

Seperginya Konohamaru, Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia bingung mau ketemu langsung sama Orangtua atau lewat telepon. Lebih baik lewat telepon, kan kena omelnya tidak langsung.

Mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor telepon rumah kediaman Namikaze. Hatinya dag dig dug, menunggu telponnya diangkat.

"Moshi moshi, kediaman Namikaze disi-" ucap Kushina, orang yang mengangkat telepon di seberang. Terhenti karena mendengar suara anak bungsunya. Kemana dia? Kenapa baru sekarang nelponnya?

"Kaa-chan."

"Naru-chan! Apa itu kamu? Kenapa baru menghubungi, Kaachan? Kamu baik-baik saja kan, di sana?" tanya sang Ibu dua anak ini. Mendengar nama orang yang dirindukan, Minato dan anak sulung mendekat ke arah Kushina.

Masih ingat kan? Anak sulung aka Kyuubi kabur dari rumah dengan sang kekasih? Kenapa bisa berada di kediaman Namikaze?

"Kaa-chan, hiks! Aku, hiks! Hiks!" tangis Naruto yang pecah, saat mendengar suara Kaachan yang khawatir kepadanya. Si blonde selalu merindukan keluarganya.

Minato, sang Ayah terkejut mendengar putra bungsunya menangis. Ada apa dengan Naru-channya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu, disana? Kenapa hatinya tidak tenang?

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan! Kamu baik-baik, kan disana? jawab pertanyaan tou-chan."

Kyuubi langsung merebut telepon, ia sangat khawatir terhadap adik blonde manisnya. Bahkan saat mendengar adiknya mau hidup mandiri, dia tidak mengijinkan. Tapi apa? Adik bodoh itu tetap aja pergi.

"Gaki! Kasih tau Aniki, siapa yang membuat kamu menangis? Oooii, gaki!"

Tangis Naruto semakin kencang dikala sunyinya malam, ia tidak mengira keluarganya begitu peduli kepadanya. Ingin rasanya dia pulang dan memeluk mereka semua. Akan tetapi, itu cuma keinginan. Karena apa? Ia cukup takut bertemu keluarga tercinta.

"Hiks! Aku... Aku mau melakukan, hiks! Operasi penanaman rahim, hiks! Aku... Aku ingin hamil, hiks! Huweeee,"

"NANI!" tidak cuma kyuubi yang teriak terkejut, ayah dan ibunya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pasalnya, itu masih hal yang tabu dan tidak akan tau efeknya kelak.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, gaki? Apa yang terjadi di sana? Aniki tidak setuju! Operasi itu kemungkinan berhasil cuma 50:50. Aniki tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening, bahkan Minato dan Kushina memandang anak sulungnya. Bagaimana Kyuu bisa tau akan hal itu? Ataukah dia berpikiran sama seperti putra bungsu mereka?

"Apa?!"

"Bagaimana Aniki bisa tau? Bahkan Naru belum cerita?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan Anikinya yang tsundere itu. Setidaknya, ia berkomunikasi dengan keluarga bisa mengurangi kesedihan. Bahkan si blonde tidak menangis lagi, ia bersyukur mempunyai keluarga seperti ini.

"Kyuu, kamu tidak menutupi apa pun kan, sama kaa-chan?" tanya Kushina khawatir. Ada apa dengan keluarganya? Ia tidak memperdulikan hubungan sama jenis, yang penting anaknya bahagia. Itulah prinsip yang ia miliki bersama sang suami.

"Ok... Ok... Aku berencana mau operasi penanaman rahim di Jerman, tapi si keriput itu melarangku. Jadi aku tidak melakukan operasi itu dan melupakannya," ucap Kyuu yang frustasi. Pasalnya, rencana yang ia berusaha lupakan teringat kembali. Berterimakasihlah pada si bungsu Namikaze.

Keriput? Naruto pernah dengar, tapi dimana? Saat kecil dulu, sebelum Anikinya kabur dengan sang kekasih. Tunggu-tunggu, Kyuubi sudah pulang ke rumah? Si blonde manis ini baru sadar, kemana aja kamu Naru?

"Kyuu-nii? Kapan pulang ke rumah? Kenapa tidak bilang sama aku? Kyuu-nii dengar aku, kan?" tanya Naruto beruntun, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Anikinya pulang dengan mudah. Bahkan dulu, ia minta sampai nangis termehek-mehek tetap aja Anikinya pergi. Trus karena apa?

"Hehehe."

Ada yang tidak beres ini, Aniki tercipta malah ketawa saat ditanya. Naruto merasakan ketidakberesan akan kaburnya Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii~~" panggil Naruto dengan nada manja seolah ingin tau kebenarannya.

"Aku tidak kabur, selama ini aku tinggal di rumah kita yang dekat sama pantai itu. Aku tinggal bersama Suamiku, bahkan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan selalu menghubungiku."

"NANI!"teriak Naruto, bahkan ganggang telepon dijauhkan dari mereka, takut tuli mendadak. Jadi selama ini, keluarganya menyembunyikan keberadaan Anikinya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sama aku? Kenapa pura-pura kabur di depanku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ngambek, ia cukup sebel sama keluarga ini yang membohongi dirinya.

"Naru, itu masalah orang dewasa. Bahkan diumur kamu yang sekarang, pasti tau kenapa aku kabur, hn?"

"Tidak tau,"

"Aisshhh, sekarang kamu dimana? Aniki jemput!"

"Tapi aku mau ke Jerman, aku mau ope-"

"Tidak tou-chan ijinkan! Kalau tidak sama Anikimu!" ucap Minato tegas, ia cukup khawatir dengan putra bungsunya. Pergi sendiri di Jerman? Yang benar saja, ke taman bermain saja, nyasar.

"Dengarkan tou-chanmu, Naru-chan. Kaa-chan juga ijinkan kalau itu buat kamu bahagia," timpal sang kaa-chan, kebahagiaan anak-anaknya adalah prioritas utama.

"Nah itu, sekarang kamu di mana? Aniki jemput trus kita ke Jerman," ucap Kyuubi, setidaknya rencana yang ia inginkan dulu bisa terwujud sekarang. Dengan atau tanpa restu sang Suami.

Naruto kembali meneteskan air mata, ia sangat senang dengan keluarganya yang pengertian. "Aku di taman Konoha, dekat Kitsunemart. Arigatou Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Kyuu-nii, Aku sayang kalian."

"Kami juga sayang kamu, Naru-chan."

"Tunggu Aniki! Jangan kemana-mana sebelum Aniki datang!"

"Siap, komandan."

Mereka tertawa mendengar interaksi kakak beradik ini. Sungguh, mereka keluarga bahagia yang penuh canda tawa, beda dengan keluarga yang itu, tuh! Pasti reader pada tau.

"Kaa-chan ~~~, aku tidak bawa baju atau apapun. Langsung pergi tadi, tolong Kaachan ke-"

"Kemasin pakaian yang ada di kamarmu," potong sang ibu, ia sudah tau sifat sang anak yaitu ceroboh. Bahkan Kyuubi dan Minato menepuk keningnya, karena kedobean Naruto.

"Hehehe... 100 buat Kaa-chan! Udah ya, aku tunggu di sini. Jaa matta ne, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Kyuu-nii."

Telepon terputus, Naruto bersender di senderan kursi. Matanya memandang lurus ke langit, memandang keindahan malam.

Apakah ini yang terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Ia rela menaruh nyawanya untuk seme tercinta. "Suke, tunggu aku pulang ya!" Naruto terdiam diri di kegelapan malam.

== Kediaman Namikaze ==

Setelah telepon terputus, mereka terdiam dan sibuk di pikiran masing-masing. Apa ini yang terbaik untuk keluarga mereka?

"Tadaima," Itachi yang pulang dari kerja dan masuk dalam rumah, ia bingung melihat keluarganya yang terdiam. Tumben, biasanya juga pada berisik. Maklumlah, keluarga Namikaze, gitu lho!

"Tadaima Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Kyuu-c-"

"Keriput, kau harus bantu aku!" sela Kyuu yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Dapat Kyuu akui, bahwa suami ter-uhuk-ter-uhuk-cintanya memang pandai berbagai hal. ((Haduh ~~ Kyuu bilang cinta susah amat... amat aja gx susah (?) ))

"Bantu apa Kyuu-chan?" tanya Itachi yang memandang bingung ke sang uke aka Suami tercinta. Tumben-tumben, uke tsundere ini minta bantuannya.

Itachi dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa ada sasuanu sebelum ia pulang ke kediaman Namikaze. Terbukti kedua Mertuanya masih terdiam, ada sorotan kepedihan di mata mereka.

"Carikan 3 paspor, kita akan ke Jerman, sekarang! Dalam waktu 2 jam, kita harus berangkat!"

"Nani? Kau ingin kabur, Kyuu? Kita di sini saja! Orang tuamu, kan merestui ki... Itaaaii ssshh," Itachi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena sudah mendapatkan hadiah elusan a.k.a jitakan kasih sayang dari sang rubah.

"Kalian akan pergi ke Jerman dengan Adik Kyuubi. Namanya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Bocah hiperaktif yang tinggal di dekat sekolahnya. Aku harap kamu menjaga kedua Anakku, Itachi," pinta si kepala keluarga Namikaze, ia berharap sang Mantu bisa menjaga kedua Anaknya yang tercinta.

"Haik, Tou-chan,"

"Cepat, Tachi-kun~~" ucap manja Kyuubi, berniat untuk menggoda sang Suami, supaya bisa langsung dapat paspor dll. Bahkan ia jijik sendiri bersikap seperti ini, berbeda dengan Itachi yang menikmati pemandangan indah ini.

'Terkutuk kau, keriput!' batin Kyuubi yang merasakan pantatnya diremas sang Suami.

"Akan ku carikan, Tou-chan, Kyuu-chan."

"Kami minta tolong, Ita-kun."

"Iya, Kaa-chan."

Itachi sungguh beruntung, memiliki Mertua yang merestui hubungan mereka. Berbeda dengan keluarganya, yang menentang hubungan sesama jenis dan menjunjung tinggi keturunan. Apaan itu?

Berkali-kali Itachi datang dengan sang kekasih, berbanding lurus dengan mereka dimarahin orang tuanya. Ia sampai capek dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah.

Tiba-tiba Minato menghentikan niat mereka, Ayah dua anak tau dari gerak gerik sang anak yang mencurigakan. Pada akhirnya, Itachi dan Kyuubi boleh kabur, asalkan tinggal di rumah mereka yang lain. Itu mah bukan kabur namanya.

Setelah semuanya sudah dikemas, paspor sudah di tangan. Sungguh hebat Uchiha Itachi. Ehh, maksudnya Namikaze Itachi, dalam waktu set jam bisa mendapatkan paspor, yang sepertinya sulit didapat. Kalian penasaran? Sama~~ Author juga, hanya Itachi dan Tuhan yang tau.

Itachi dan Kyuubi berangkat menuju tempat Naruto berada. Si rubah berharap, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan adik manisnya. Meskipun ia selalu menjahili sang adik, tetapi ia sungguh sayang sama Naruto. Bahkan bisa digolongkan ke brother complex.

"Apapun yang akan ku lakukan, kau harus menerimanya, keriput!" ucap Kyuubi yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Didengar seperti perintah, tetapi itu adalah permintaan Kyuubi supaya sang seme tidak menentangnya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sembari menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, berharap ukenya mau jujur.

Tapi apa? Respon Kyuubi di luar dugaan. Ia menghapit lengan Itachi dan menyenderkan kepala di bahu sang seme. Asal kalian tau, Kyuubi bersikap manja seperti ini, jika ia menghadapi masalah yang rumit.

"Tachi~~," panggil Kyuubi seraya menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan Suaminya.

"Hn."

"Itachi~~."

"Hmmm."

Dengan ringan tangan, Kyuubi menjitak kepala Itachi, ia sangat kesal karena cuma dibalas dengan bahasa yang ambigu. Bahkan, ia cari di kamus bahasa ambigu pun tidak ada artinya.

"Itaaii... Sshhh... Sakit, Kyuu!"

"Salahmu, keriput! Dipanggil dari tadi, tidak jawab!"

"Iya, Suamiku sayang."

"BAKA!" teriak Kyuubi dengan merah merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak dilihat oleh Itachi. Akan tetapi, semua itu gagal. Karena apa? Si raven sudah melihat jelas, wajah merona si rubah manisnya.

Ingin rasanya, Itachi menyerang Kyuubi. Tapi ia masih waras, karena keberangkatan mereka tinggal satu jam. Ia bingung, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka harus ke Jerman? Sungguh, Itachi ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di taman, tempat Naruto berada. Mereka turun dari mobil dan mencari keberadaan si blonde. Seluruh taman dicari, dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Dia duduk termenung seorang diri.

Mereka mendekat, dan melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Naruto duduk sendiri, memandang lurus ke depan serta air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya.

Kyuubi berlari mendekati Naruto, dan langsung memeluk tubuh ramping sang Adik. Hatinya sakit, melihat Naruto rapuh seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Kyuubi juga mengalir, jarang-jarang rubah Itachi bisa nangis seperti ini. Sang raven panjang tersenyum miris melihat kedua kakak adik ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Naru!" bisik Kyuubi seraya mengelus punggung sang Adik dan mencoba menenangkannya. Kalimat sederhana itu, paling mujarab dipakai untuk menenangkan.

Naruto terdiam, dan hanya mampu melepaskan beban yang ada, dengan nangis di pelukan Anikinya. Semua kesedihannya, tidak bisa ia sampaikan dengan kata-kata.

"Hiks! Kyuu-nii, hiks! Aku... Hiks! Hiks! Kyuu-nii."

Hati nurani Itachi muncul, sebagai seorang kakak ia juga akan menenangkan sang adik ipar. Itachi mendekat ke duo Namikaze, duduk di dekat Naruto dan mengelus surai pirangnya.

"Percayalah, semua akan indah pada waktunya."

Naruto terkejut, ternyata ada seseorang selain anikinya di sini. Si blonde langsung menoleh ke arah Itachi. Kenapa dia mirip dengan Sesuka? Kenapa mereka sangat mirip? Siapa orang ini?

Naruto masih sesedukan di pelukan Kyuubi. Tanpa sadar, Itachi menghapus bekas air mata si blonde. "Jangan menangis, nanti manisnya hilang."

Wajah Naruto merona, karena malu, lho! Bukan yang macam-macam. Dan pada akhirnya, Itachi dapat elusan kasih sayang dari Kyuubi. "Jangan godain adik iparmu, keriput!"

"Ittaii... Kyuu."

Naruto tertawa samar saat melihat pertengkaran Anikinya dengan orang asing ini. Jangan heran, Itachi dan Naruto belum pernah bertemu. Tapi si blonde merasa kalau dia orang baik.

Kyuubi tersenyum, sewaktu melihat Adik tercintanya mulai tertawa. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyum hangat sang Adik. Kyuubi mengacak surai blonde Naruto. "Jangan nangis lagi! Jelek wajahmu, tau!" Kyuubi mencubit kedua pipi chubby Naruto.

"Ittaaii... Kyuu-nii, atitt ~~" rintih Naruto mengelus kedua pipi yang jadi korban sang Aniki. Ia kembali tersenyum, dan mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama. Jangan lupakan Itachi, ia cuma tersenyum saja. Karena apa? Darah Uchiha masih mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Nii-chan, siapa-tteba? Kok aku belum pernah lihat," tanya Naruto yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia memandang Kyuubi dan Itachi bergantian.

"Itachi Uchi... Namikaze. Suaminya kakakmu, Kyuu-chan. Yoroshiku Naru-chan," perkenalan Itachi, bahkan ia memakai marga Namikaze. Kenapa? Karena dirinya sudah dicoret dari marga Uchiha, ia sudah tidak berhak lagi.

"Uchi apa Ita-nii? Uchiha?" semua terkejut atas perkataan si blonde. Dari mana Naruto tau marga itu? Bisa diakui sih, marga itu cukup terkenal. Tapi, kan! Jarang orang bisa berurusan dengan mereka. Atau, apa ada kaitannya dengan Naruto nangis disini?

"Bagaimana kamu tau marga itu, gaki? Kamu tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka, kan?" tanya Kyuubi was-was, ia takut akan sang Adik bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Cukup pasangan ItaKyuu aja yang dimarahin abis-abisan.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Ada, hiks! Aku pengen punya anak dari si bungsu Uchiha, hiks! Dari Sasuke, hiks! Kekasihku. Huweeeee!" Naruto kembali menangis, mengingat peristiwa tadi, membuat dia rapuh seperti ini.

Itachi terkejut saat nama Adiknya disebut oleh Naruto, entah ini karma atau apa? Pasalnya, Semua anak Uchiha terjerat akan anak Namikaze. Ia tahu bahwa Ayahnya dulu menjalin hubungan dengan Ayah Mertuanya.

Itachi pernah memergoki sang Ayah memandangi foto, saat ia lihat foto itu, ternyata foto Ayahnya dan Ayah Mertuanya. Foto dimana, mereka saling berpelukan mesra.

~~ Itachi pov ~~

Uchiha? Sasuke? Aku terkejut, mendengar Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Adikku. Aku tau, pasti hubungan mereka, ditolak. Seperti hubunganku dulu dengan Kyuu.

Apa kamu tidak bisa bersikap tegas, Sasuke? Menentang tradisi dan juga clan. Taukah kamu Sasuke, kita tidak akan bahagia karena hubungan yang tidak ada cinta. Bahkan kamu menghindar dari cinta sejatimu.

Kussooo! Masalah tradisi dan clan lagi! Aku sudah capek untuk itu! Kyuu-chan, jangan menangis lagi. Aku menghapus air mata suamiku, mungkin kenangan menyakitkan membuatnya ikut rapuh seperti ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," ku ucapkan mantra untuk menenangkan mereka. Aku memeluk kakak beradik Namikaze ini, seakan memberi kekuatan.

~~ Author pov ~~

Duo Namikaze menjadi tenang, tetapi si bungsu masih sesedukan di pelukan si sulung. "Jadi kamu ingin hamil, Naru? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan melakukan operasi penanaman rahim, ita-nii. Di Jerman, aku dengar di sana alat kedokteran canggih-canggih."

"Aku juga akan melakukan operasi! Kau jangan halangi aku lagi, keriput!"

"Apa? Kyuu? Kita sudah membicarakannya. Dan aku menolak!"

"Aku akan melakukannya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan darimu!"

"Kyuubi Namikaze! Tidak, ya tidak! Ingatkan aku adalah suamimu? Jadi keputusanku, mutlak!"

"Dan kau juga jangan egois, keriput! Aku melihat kau memandangi anak kecil, seolah ingin memiliki juga. Serasa aku menghalangi keinginanmu, Tachi."

"Kyuu-chan," Itachi tertegun dengan perkataan Kyuu. Emang diakui. Ia ingin mempunyai anak, tapi Kyuubi tidak menghalangi keinginannya. Ia bahagia bisa tinggal dengan Kyuubi dan keluarganya.

"Aku menerimamu dengan atau tanpa anak, Kyuu. Aku mencintaimu selamanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tachi. Tolong ijinkan aku, ya?" pinta Kyuu dengan kitsune no jutsu.

#Glek

Ingin rasanya, Itachi menyerang Kyuubi. Tapi ia masih normal untuk itu, nanti bisa telat penerbangannya. "Hn, aku ijinkan."

Naruto meneteskan air matanya, melihat drama sabun pasangan Itakyuu. Serasa ia bisa mengerti perasaannya. Mereka kembali berpelukan, seolah saling menguatkan.

Mereka berpelukan sampai 10 menit, tidak ada suara karena sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing.

Loading...

1

.

2

.

3

.

"Baka! Kita akan terlambat! Gaki, sudah Nangisnya! Tinggal 30 menit kita harus sampai bandara!" Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan mautnya dengan sang adik, ia juga menarik Itachi dan Naruto ke mobil.

"Hahaha. Arigatou, Kyuu-nii, Ita-nii," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuubi dan Itachi. Membuat si raven juga tersenyum hangat.

Naruto beruntung mempunyai kakak sepertinya Kyuubi. Walaupun jahil tapi dia juga pengertian. Ia sangat sayang pada Anikinya ini.

Sesampainya di mobil, Naruto menoleh ke jalan, arah rumah yang dihuni oleh Sasuke dan dirinya. Ia berharap, Sasuke mau menunggu dirinya.

'Sayonara, Suke!'

Mereka berangkat ke bandara untuk pergi ke Jerman. Sesampai di sana, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang tua mereka. Naruto langsung memeluk erat Kaachan dan Touchannya.

"Naru-chan, jaga dirimu di sana! Jangan nakal, dengarkan kedua anikimu!"

"Iya Tou-chan."

"Kami akan merindukanmu, berjuanglah dan semoga operasinya berjalan lancar."

"Amiin, aku sayang tou-chan dan kaa-chan," ucap Nuruto seraya mempererat pelukan pada orang tuanya.

"Itachi, aku serahkan kedua Anakku kepadamu. Jaga mereka, ya? Jangan lupa kabari Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan disini."

"Iya, Tou-chan."

"Kyuu, jaga Adikmu dan jangan berbuat aneh-aneh disana!"

"Iya, Minato."

"Kyuu-chan yang sopan!" koreksi Itachi yang mengelus surai Kyuubi.

"Iya, Tou-chan."

Mereka tersenyum melihat Kyuubi yang luluh sama Itachi. Akhirnya ada yang menaklukkan rubah ini. Mereka memeluk satu sama lain sebelum berangkat.

"Jaa matta ne, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan," ucap Naruto yang melambaikan tangan, begitu juga Kyuubi dan Itachi membungkuk hormat. Mereka masuk dan pesawatnya sudah lepas landas.

"Aku merasa Itachi masih saja kaku kepada kita, ya anata?" tanya Kushina yang mengingat sikap Itachi tadi. Dia ingin, menantunya itu ceria dan berisik seperti anak-anaknya.

"Dia kan masih darah Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, koi. Tidak kaget aku melihat sifat Itachi. Setidaknya kan, dia sudah berusaha bersikap tidak terlalu dingin," ucap Minato yang mengandeng sang istri ke mobil yang Itachi cs pakai tadi.

Minato tau seluk beluk keluarga Uchiha. Dimana clan yang tidak memperbolehkan hubungan sesama jenis, dan mengutamakan keturunan. Ia muak dengan mereka.

Sekarang, ia mengijinkan kedua anak untuk memilih pasangan, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Pasalnya, ia pernah merasakan sakitnya dipisahkan dengan sang kekasih. Dan ia tidak mau kedua anaknya, bernasib sama dengan dirinya.

~~ Minato pov ~~

Uchiha! Clan yang memisahkanku dengan sang kekasih di masa lalu. Semoga ia bahagia, dengan apa yang jadi pilihannya.

Fugaku Uchiha, nama dari kekasihku 20 tahun silam. Yang membuat aku penasaran, kenapa ia juga memisahkan sang anak dengan kekasih. Bahkan sampai kabur seperti Itachi.

Sekali baka, tetap baka! Fugaku no baka! Gara-gara menyebut Uchiha, jadi mengingat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang aku kubur, dan hidup baru dengan istri dan kedua anakku.

Apa ini karma? Sampai-sampai anakku terjerat pesona Uchiha, hahahaha rasanya aku ingin ketawa, entah ketawa miris atau senang. Semoga anak bungsuku, tidak berurusan dengan Uchiha.

~~ Author pov~~

== Kediaman Uchiha ==

Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya duduk berhadapan, dengan Sakura menggandeng manja tangan si raven. Mereka ingin membicarakan perihal pernikahan Uchiha bungsu.

"Dua tahun lagi, kalian akan menikah!" ucap Fugaku tegas seraya menatap tajam sang anak, yang seperti mau menolak keinginannya.

"Tidak! Aku meno-"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau mau dihapus dari clan Uchiha? Kau ingin menjadi gelandang seperti Kakakmu?" Sasuke terkejut sewaktu mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Kenapa Ayahnya tega melakukan seperti itu? Ia kan Anaknya, atau bukan?

"Turuti keinginan kami, Sasuke! Ini buat kebaikanmu," pinta Mikoto menatap lembut anak bungsunya. Ia tidak suka anaknya jadi membangkang seperti ini, cuma karena bocah blonde sialan itu.

"Kita akan menikah, Sasuke. Aku sangat senang. Ahh, akhirnya menikah denganmu," ucap Sakura dengan nada manja, seraya mempererat genggaman pada lengan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke tidak bisa menolak keinginan Orangtuanya. Pasalnya, ia ingin membuat bangga mereka. Sungguh naif kau, Sasuke!

Orangtua Sasuke tersenyum, mendengar anaknya mau menurut kepada mereka. Walaupun cuma senyum kecil, tapi mereka puas.

"Aku ingin istirahat, jangan ganggu!" Sasuke melepas paksa genggaman maut Sakura, ia langsung masuk ke kamar seusai membungkuk hormat ke Orangtuanya.

Sakura yang mau mengikuti Sasuke, tapi ditahan oleh Fugaku. "Jangan ganggu Sasuke, dulu! Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima ini. Kamu tidak mau kan, Sasuke berubah pikiran dan membatalkannya? "

"Tidak Paman, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Jaa matta ne," Sakura membungkuk hormat dan beranjak pergi dari kediaman Uchiha.

Semua kerja kerasnya, akhirnya berbuahkan hasil. Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya, bukan bocah blonde sialan itu dan bukan milik siapa-siapa, cuma miliknya seorang.

~~ Sakura pov~~

Ha ha ha ha ~~~ Akhirnya kau jadi milikku, Sasuke. Semua kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil, kau milikku seorang. Ha ha ha~~

Dan kau Naruto! Dasar gay menjijikkan! Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Suamiku! belum jadi Suami sih, tapi calon.

Cuma dengan air mata buayaku, Orangtua Sasuke melakukan tindakan, sehingga pasangan bodoh itu berpisah. Ahh! Sungguh mudah.

Mereka ribut itu masalah keturunan, bagaimana kalau mereka tau, bahwa aku tidak bisa memiliki anak? Rahim aku sudah diangkat, karena tindakan aborsiku yang gagal, 2 tahun silam.

Apa mereka akan mengusirku, ya? Atau malah suruh Sasuke menceraikanku, kelak? Ahh! Masa bodoh, yang penting tidak akan aku tanda tangani. Ha ha ha Yang penting, Sasuke jadi Suamiku.

~~ Author pov ~~

Seperginya Sakura dari kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto kembali ke kamar meninggalkan Suaminya, yang masih duduk di sana.

"Hn, apa ini yang terbaik untuk Anakku? Tradisi clan yang dulu, aku pernah menentangnya. Apakah baik? Aku membuat anakku merasakan kepedihan sepertiku, dulu. Bahkan si sulung menolak dan memilih kabur dari rumah," gumam Fugaku yang dapat didengar oleh Iruka, sang pelayan. Pasalnya, Iruka sudah lama mengabdi di keluarga ini. Bahkan ia tau peristiwa 20 tahun silam.

Kita tinggalkan Paman es merenung dulu, balik ke Seme tsundere di kamar.

Sasuke melihat pemandangan luar rumah dari balkon, ia ingin merilekskan pikirannya. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa hari ini, ia sibuk mencari keberadaan uke manisnya. Tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. "Kamu di mana, dobe? Aku cari di mana-mana kok tidak ada? Apa kamu masih di kota Konoha ini?"

"Naru, apakah keputusanku ini benar? Menikah dengan orang lain, yang tidak aku cinta," Sasuke dilema akan keputusannya. Ia coba meyakinkan, tapi tetap saja tidak yakin akan tindakannya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak. "NAARRUUTTOOO!" ia frustasi mencari ukenya. Hatinya ikut hilang bersama sang kekasih. Akankah pasangan terhot ini bertemu? Atau mereka akan bersatu? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc (Tampai Beltemu Cembali)

^^ jangan bosen minna-san ^^

Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca, ditunggu komennya dan mohon votenya ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 8

Chara milik MK.

Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku

Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis.

Rate:M

Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Nb: Untuk anak di bawah umur dilarang baca.. Kalau masih nekat mah ga papa, tapi boku gx nanggung. Ada adegan lemon Sasunaru, adegan rate M pertamaku.

Selamat membaca ~~

==Dua tahun kemudian==

Naruto dan Kyuubi menjalani operasi penanaman rahim, dengan penuh ketegaran. Pasalnya, mereka harus menahan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan membuat Itachi, bersimpuh di kaki sang uke untuk menghentikan terapinya. Tetapi Kyuubi masih bersikeras untuk lanjut.

Setelah dua tahun lamanya, mereka dinyatakan berhasil melakukan operasi tersebut. Membuat seluruh anggota Namikaze senang, semua doa mereka terkabul.

Naruto sekarang berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke, tempat mereka tinggal bersama dulu. Bahkan si blonde langsung datang ke sini, seusai berpamitan dengan kedua Anikinya. Ia tidak pulang dulu ke rumah, karena kangen dengan sang seme.

"Sudah lama aku tidak di sini. Bagaimana kabarmu, teme?" gumam si blonde, ia masih ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Apa ia masih diterima Sasuke?

Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, ia memandang kamar mereka yang masih hidup lampunya. Berarti sang seme ada di dalam? Membuat si blonde doki-doki.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Naruto menarik koper untuk mendekat ke pintu depan. Baru mau mengetuk pintu, sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Saphire bertemu onyx, siang bertemu malam.

Mereka membulatkan matanya, sewaktu memandang orang yang dirindukan. Orang yang mengisi hati mereka, orang yang dicintainya.

"Teme... Dobe..." panggil mereka bersamaan. Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat, seolah melepas rindu dua tahun silam.

Naruto juga begitu, ia memeluk erat tubuh sang seme. Serta menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Menghirup aroma yang menenangkan baginya, aroma tubuh si raven yang ia rindukan.

Mereka terdiam sembari menikmati pelukan hangat itu. Beruntunglah mereka, karena Sasuke pergi ke rumah ini untuk berkemas, dan tinggal ke rumah utama seusai menikah. Tetapi, takdir mempertemukan mereka? Atau malah memisahkan mereka, ya?

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

Dobe? Naruto Namikaze? Apa ini nyata? Orang yang aku rindukan. Kekasih blondeku yang manis. Untuk memastikannya, aku langsung memeluk sosok tersebut. Nyata, ini nyata.

Naru, kenapa kamu datang, saat aku sudah menikah dengan Sakura? Kenapa tidak dari dulu, dobe? Aku harus bagaimana?

Yang utama dan paling pertama, aku membawa Narutoku ke dalam. Melepas rindu dua tahun silam, rasa kangenku yang sangat besar. Lebay, kan? Hn, sekali-sekali Uchiha Sasuke ooc.

~~ Author pov ~~

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan koper berpindah di tangan sang seme. Si raven penasaran isi koper itu, Kenapa rasanya berat? Iyalah, itu koper kan berisi semua pakaian Naruto, belum sempat pulang si blonde manis ini.

"Hn, bisa jelaskan kenapa kamu pergi? Kenapa baru pulang, sekarang?" tanya sang seme yang manatap lurus ke arah si blonde. Mereka duduk berdampingan, dengan sang uke yang keringat dan mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Pasalnya, dulu rencana operasi penanaman rahim dilarang keras oleh sang seme.

"Ettoo... aku pergi ke... hmmm..." blank, itu kata yang pas untuk Naruto saat ini. Karena apa? Ia mau nyari alasan apapun tidak ada di kepalanya, serasa kosong.

Sasuke yang melihat sang uke sedang berfikir keras, ia langsung memeluk Naruto. "Hn, tidak usah cerita kalau kamu belum siap," sang seme mengelus punggung si blonde.

Mempunyai seme seperti Sasuke, Naruto sangat senang. Pasalnya, sang seme pengertian dan perhatian. Ia memeluk erat tubuh si raven, dan sesekali menghirup aroma mint Sasuke.

"Arigatou Suke," gumam Naruto yang bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. Mereka terus berpelukan melepaskan rindu teramat dalam.

"Naru."

Mendengar panggilan sayang sang kekasih, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah tampan Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari jarak diantara mereka menipis, entah siapa yang mengurangi jarak tersebut. Sehingga kedua benda kenyal itu saling bersentuhan.

#Cup

Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto, untuk berdekatan dengan dirinya. Ia melakukan 3M, yaitu menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan bibir mungil sang uke.

"Uchmmm... mchmmm... Suke... eghmmm," Naruto membuka mulutnya, saat merasakan ada lidah Sasuke yang menjilati sela-sela bibirnya. Memberikan kesempatan lidah sang seme untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut sang uke. Lidah si raven melilit lidah Naruto dan sesekali ia hisap kuat.

Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher sang seme, dan sesekali meremas rambut raven Sasuke. Untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dialaminya. "Eghmmm... Suke... mchmmm..."

Bunyi erangan Naruto yang menyertai kegiatan panas mereka, memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Yang awalnya suhu sekitar dingin karena Ac, menjadi panas. Apa Acnya sudah mati? Bukan, itu karena kegiatan panas pasangan ini.

Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan namun pasti. Ia membuka satu-persatu kancing baju sang uke dan membuangnya sembarangan baju si blonde. Ia mengelus dada Naruto, dan mencari nipple merah muda kesukaannya.

Naruto yang sudah terbuai akan permainannya Sasuke, membiarkan sang seme berbuat apapun pada dirinya. Ia sungguh kangen akan sentuhan si raven, sentuhan yang membuat dirinya mabuk dan ketagihan.

"Aghhhh... ughhhh... eghhhh... Suke... aghhhh... jangan berhenti... ughhhh," tangan nakal si raven meremas dan memelintir nipple si blonde, yang membuat tubuh sang uke menegang dan darah berdesir.

Mendengar desahan Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan permainannya, ia ingin menggoda sang kekasih tercinta. Ia memandang wajah merona dan sayu sang uke. Sungguh, Naruto sekarang sangat menggairahkan baginya. Si raven mengelus pipi si blonde, ia sangat rindu pada ukenya ini.

Sedangkan si blonde memandang sebel si raven. Pasalnya, si pantat ayam menghentikan sentuhannya. Padahal ia sudah minta untuk tidak berhenti. Sasuke, mempermainkannya atau bagaimana, sih?

Sasuke menyeringai memandang wajah cemberut Naruto. Karena apa? Ukenya sungguh kawai dengan pipi digembungkan. Ia mengecup kening, hidung dan bibir si blonde, menciumnya dengan singkat. "Kau sungguh mempesona, Sayang."

"Baka!" Wajah si blonde semakin merah merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak terlihat oleh sang dominan. Sifat tsundere yang diturunkan oleh Anikinya ini masih saja melekat pada dirinya.

"Hn, uke tsundereku. Sungguh mengemaskan nan kawaii," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, ia mengulum daun telinga sang uke dan sesekali ia memasukkan lidahnya di dalam lubang telinga si blonde.

Tubuh Naruto menggeliat nikmat serta darah berdesir bersamaan dengan libidonya yang semakin naik. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati permainan sang dominan.

Sasuke melanjutkan permainannya kembali, setelah dirasa si blonde sudah di bawah kendali. Terbukti adik unyu Naruto mulai menegang. Tetapi tidak buruk juga menggoda Naruto.

"Are you ready, Naru-hime?" goda sang dominan yang sekarang menyerang leher si blonde. Ia jilat untuk mencari detak kecil di sana, setelah ditemukan ia menghisap dan sesekali menggigit pelan, sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sana.

"Aghhhhh... Suke.. eghhh.. berhenti menggodaku.. aghhhhh," ucap Naruto disela-sela desahannya. Tubuh si blonde bergejolak saat sang dominan meremas juniornya dibalik celana. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan peluh keluar di pori-pori kulitnya.

"Mmmm...mmmm," geraman Sasuke saat mengemut nipple milik Naruto, dihisap dan sesekali digigit pelan, itu membuat darah sang uke berdesir cepat, serta tanpa sadar si blonde membusungkan dadanya.

"Aghhh... ughhhh... aghhh... terus... aghhh..." tubuh Naruto menggeliat nikmat, nafasnya memburu dan wajah manis sang uke merona, membuat sang dominan hilang kendali.

Sasuke turun untuk mengecup perut uke blondenya. Mencium dan sesekali menghisap, membuat bekas kissmark dimana-mana. Ia sengaja melakukan itu karena apa? Sang dominan mau mengacaukan aliran darah sang blonde, sehingga makin terhanyut dalam permainannya.

Lihat! Rencananya berhasil, kan? Junior unyu si blonde sudah menegang sempurna, tapi itu membuatnya sesak. Pasalnya, sang dominan belum juga membuka celananya. Dan membebaskan adik kecilnya. Sampai kapan si raven mau menggodanya?

"Aghhh... Teme... ughhh... Sesak... aghhh... ughhh," Sasuke menyeringai mendengar desahan ukenya, dengan senang hati ia meraih celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan Junior si blonde.

"Apa adik kecilmu kangen sentuhanku, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara berat seakan menahan sesuatu. Ia makin menggoda ukenya dengan menyentil kepala junior Naruto. Tentu saja, itu membuat si blonde menggeliat tak karuan.

"Kita lihat seberapa rindunya dia, padaku~~"

Tidak membuang waktu, Sasuke menjilat ujung kepala junior si blonde. Menjilat dengan gerakan memutar, sebelum ia kulum junior Naruto. "Uchmmmm... Mmmmm...Mmmmm..." ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dari ritme lambat lama kelamaan cepat. Sehingga junior si blonde in out di mulutnya.

"Kyaaa... aghhh... ughhh... Suke... aghhh... eghhh... aghhh..." Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Ia meremas rambut raven Sasuke, untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas bola kembar sang uke, membuat si blonde bergejolak dan menggeliat tak karuan. Sungguh, Naruto terbuai dalam permainan sang dominan.

Mendengar desahan Naruto, membuat libido sang dominan meningkat. Ia mengelus hole berdenyut milik sang uke, memberi rangsangan tersendiri. Si blonde memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan sang dominan. Namun tiba-tiba...

#THRUST

Satu jari Sasuke masuk ke lubang hangat sang uke, untuk membuka jalan buat dedeknya kelak. Serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke tentu saja, membuat Naruto bergejolak kaget. Pasalnya, ia merasakan perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Aghhhhh... Ssshhh.. ittaaii... Teme... ughhhh... Ssshhh... Ittaaii," reflek tubuh Naruto menegang, sehingga tanpa sadar holenya meremas kuat jari sang seme.

"Mmcmm... rileks... mmchmm... dobe!" Sasuke menghisap kuat junior si blonde dan sesekali lidah nakalnya menusuk lubang kecil di kepala junior Naruto.

Sang uke mencoba untuk rileks dan memfokuskan menikmati permainan Sasuke di adik kecilnya. Tetapi, mata Naruto membelalak saat dirasa jemari si raven masuk lagi di tubuhnya.

Dengan 2 jari di hole sang uke, Sasuke melakukan zig zag untuk sedikit membuka lubang kesukaan itu. Mencari suatu titik di mana Naruto bisa kembali di bawah kendalinya.

"Aghhhh... Itttaaii... Te... Aaaaghhhhhhh disana... ughhhh... Aghhh," tubuh Naruto bergejolak, wajahnya makin merah merona. Pasalnya, titik spesial dalam diri si blonde disentuh oleh jemari Sasuke, titik yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Mmchmm... di sini? Mchmmm... nikmat?"

Naruto sudah diselimuti nafsu semata. Pasalnya, 2 titik sensitifnya dimainkan oleh sang dominan. Di mana adik unyunya di mulut Sasuke, dan titik terdalamnya disentuh terus oleh si raven.

"Kimo... aghhhh... chihhh... Ughhh... aghhhh... disana!"

"Mmmm... yang keras, dobe! Mmmmm."

"Aghhhh... kimoochihh~~... ughhhh... kimochii... aghhh... terus teme... aghhhh... aghhhhhh..." Naruto menggeliat nikmat sembari meremas rambut raven sang seme. Piluh sudah keluar banyak di tubuhnya, serta nafasnya yang memburu.

"Mmmm... Sempit... Mmmm," kedua jari Sasuke bergerak seperti gunting di hole si blonde. Dan sesekali ia menyentuh spot sang uke, yang membuat Naruto menggeliat nikmat.

Kalian tau? Setelah spot disentuh dan dimainkan seperti ini. Maka, sesuatu di dalam dirinya akan keluar, sesuatu yang dinanti Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena sebagai seme dia merasa bahagia, saat sang uke menikmati permainannya, terbukti si blonde akan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Aghhhhhh... Suke... aghhhh... aku mau keluar... ughhhh," desah Naruto menggema di seluruh ruangan. Bagaikan musik indah bagi mereka, bukan? Bagian perut bawah si blonde mengencang, dan junior berdenyut dalam mulut Sasuke. Pertanda ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

Mendengar Naruto yang akan datang, membuat Sasuke bersemangat. Ia semakin menusuk hole Naruto, sehingga menekan kuat sport di sana. tentu saja, itu membuat sang uke menegang dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Aghhhh... keluar.. ughhhh... aghhhh... aghhhhh... kelu... aghhhhhhhhhh... Sssukkkeeee," teriaknya nama sang kekasih saat ia mengeluarkan cairan di dalam mulut sang dominan. Si blonde ambruk dengan nafas terengah, serta memandang Sasuke sayu.

#Glekk #Glekk

Sang dominan menelan semua cairan putih kental si blonde. Bahkan, ia menjilati kepala junior si blonde yang masih ada bekas cairan cinta Naruto.

"Manis, seperti biasa."

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Naruto. Yang tentu saja, si blonde mendesis perih di bagian selatannya. "Ssshhh."

Sang dominan memandang wajah kacau si blonde, libidonya kembali naik. Sasuke langsung mencumbu bibir mungil si blonde."Mmchmmm... eghmmm... Uchmmm."

Naruto yang masih terengah, mendapatkan kekasihnya mencumbu dengan nafsu. Dibalasnya oleh sang uke yang mencoba untuk menyamakan cumbuan sang dominan.

"Mmchmmm... Suke... uchmmm... Eghmmm... Mcchkkk" panggil si blonde di sela-sela cumbuan panas itu. Ia dapat merasakan rasa cairan cintanya di mulut sang dominan.

Lidah sang dominan masuk saat Naruto membukakan jalan untuknya. Menjilat, melilit, dan menghisap kuat lidah si blonde. Sasuke melakukan itu, untuk mengajak lidah sang uke menari.

Si raven menjilat-jilat langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto. Yang membuat si blonde terhanyut dalam cumbuan maut Sasuke.

"Uchmmmkk... Suke... mmchmmm... aghmmm," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendalami ciuman mereka. Seraya kedua tangan si blonde meremas kuat rambut raven kekasihnya.

Tangan Sasuke turun dan mengelus junior si blonde. Karena apa? Tentu saja, ia ingin membangunkan adik unyu Naruto. Jemarinya mengelus lubang kecil pada kepala junior Naruto dan sesekali menusuk-nusuknya.

"Aghmmkk... Suke.. ughhhh.. Mmchmmm... aghmm... Eghmmm" desah Naruto yang mulai melemah. Si blonde manis ini sudah terbuai akan rangsangan si raven. Terbukti, adik unyunya kembali menegang.

Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya, ia memandang takjub wajah kacau sang uke. Si raven melepaskan kain yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, sehingga telanjang sama seperti si blonde.

#Blushing

Wajah Naruto tambah merona saat melihat tubuh topless sang dominan. Walaupun dulu sering ia melihatnya, tapi selalu saja membuat doki-doki. Bahkan si blonde memandang tubuh Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat, dobe?"

"L'ie... Aku lagi melihat cecak lagi kawin-ttebayou," dusta Naruto seraya memalingkan mukanya. Tidaklah si blonde tau, sifatnya seperti itu malah terlihat jelas sifat tsundere a.k.a menyangkal.

"Pfftt~~ jadi kamu mengakui, kalau dirimu cecak, dobe?"

"Baka!"

"Ingin ke tahap berikutnya, sayang? Sepertinya holemu lapar?"

"Teme! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Hn, jawab dulu!"

"Ughhhh... Iya, holeku yang nakal, lapar dengan adik besarmu, sayang ~~"

#Glek

Sasuke susah payah menelan ludahnya. Pasalnya, ia melihat pemandangan yang menggelitik birahinya. Apalagi permintaan sang uke, membuat junior si raven menegang sempurna.

Libido sang dominan bangkit, ia mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto. Sehingga memperlihatkan hole merah merona, yang sungguh menggoda baginya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke memasukkan juniornya ke hole si blonde.

"Sssshhh... aghhhh... ittaaiii... Teme... Sssshhh... Pelan-pelan," erangan si blonde saat merasakan perih di bagian selatannya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa perih di holenya.

"Sshhh... sem... pit... rileks, dobe!" desis Sasuke saat juniornya dicengkram erat oleh hole si blonde. Bahkan, ia sudah masuk 2/3 nya, tinggal 1/3 lagi tetapi hole si blonde begitu sempit, apalagi mengencang seperti ini. Sang dominan frustasi dibuatnya.

Sasuke mengelus bibir Naruto, sedangkan si blonde masih saja mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sang dominan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. Dan tangannya meremas dan mengocok junior si blonde. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Lihat! Membuahkan hasil, kan? Hole si blonde sedikit rileks, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya, sehingga junior masuk seluruhnya di hole Naruto.

"Aghhhhhkkkk... ittaaaii... Ssshhh... ittaaaii," teriak Naruto sewaktu merasakan tubuh dibelah. Rasa perih menjalar di bagian selatan. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata keluar dan mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Kedua tangan si blonde meremas kuat bahu sang dominan.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, memberi waktu untuk sang uke terbiasa dengan juniornya. Bahkan, kejantanannya menjerit karena begitu sempit hole si blonde.

Sang dominan menjilat bekas air mata Naruto, dan mengelus pipi chubby si blonde. "Nghhh... sempit, dobe... sshhh... serasa holemu begitu lapar akan juniorku... sshhh... Rasakan! Dia melahap dengan rakusnya, sayang."

Naruto mencoba membiasakan diri, dengan junior Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya. Ia memeluk menarik tengkuk sang dominan dan mengecup singkat bibir si raven.

"Sshhh... Teme mecum cekali... nghhhh," ucap Naruto dengan suara dibuat cadel. Ia sangat suka bermanja dengan semenya dengan nada itu. Jangan lupakan, senyum manis terpatri di wajah kawainya.

"Bergeraklah, teme! Rasanya mengganjal," Naruto menggoyangkan pinggulnya, yang dihadiahkan desisan sang dominan. Sasuke mengecup pipi chubby si blonde. "Sekarang, siapa yang menggoda, hn?"

Sasuke dengan perlahan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, sehingga junior si raven keluar masuk di hole sang uke. Dari ritme pelan lama-lama menjadi cepat. Menghentakkan pinggulnya sehingga masuk ke dalam hole Naruto.

"Aghhhh... Ittaii... nghhh... aghhhh... perih... ughhh... teme... aghhhh... aghhh," Nafas Naruto memburu, bersamaan dengan libidonya yang meningkat. Sehingga, tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan sang dominan.

Sasuke menyeringai, mendapati sang uke yang terhanyut dalam permainannya. Tangannya meraih junior Naruto dan mengocokan cepat. Dengan pinggulnya terus menghentak di hole si blonde dengan ritme cepat dan stabil.

"Ughhhh... sempit... hhnmmm.. lubangmu... Ughhmm... enak... Uuffhhh" Sasuke menggerakkan pinggul dengan liatnya, ia ingin mencari titik sweet spot yang membuat sang uke melayang lagi.

Tubuh Naruto bergoyang-goyang, karena dampak dari hentakan sang dominan. Kedua kakinya diletakkan di bahu Sasuke, untuk mempermudah gerakan in out tersebut.

"Aghhh... Suke... ughhhh... aghhhh... aghhhhhhhhh... disana... Aghhhhh," tubuh Naruto bergejolak saat spotnya disentuh oleh ujung junior si raven. Wajah si blonde merah merona dan memandang sayu sang dominan.

Yokatta! Akhirnya ketemu juga titik sweet spot Naruto, tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan terfokus pada titik tersebut.

"Aghhhhh... kyyaa... ughhhh... kimo... aghhhhh... Kimochi... aghhhh... Terus, teme!" desah Naruto yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Bahkan menjadi musik pembangkit gairah, bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkan. Kalian para reader, harus hati-hati, ne!

Sasuke terus menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras, sehingga juniornya masuk terlalu dalam di tubuh sang uke. Disaat yang bersamaan, sang dominan merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuh si blonde. Tapi, apa?

"Aghhhh... Teme... ughhh... terlalu dalam... aghhh... ittaii... ughhh... aghhh... kimo... aghhh... kimochi... aghhh," kedua tangan si blonde, ia kalungkan di leher sang dominan. Sedangkan si raven sibuk mencari keganjalan pada tubuh si blonde.

Ketemu! Sasuke merasakan adanya lubang lagi di dalam tubuh si blonde, lubang yang sangat lembut dan juga enak untuk disentuh terus. Lubang yang ia tidak pernah temukan, pada dua tahun silam. Kira-kira, apa itu? Apakah itu rahim? (Gomen ne, mengenai ini cuma karangan author belaka)

Sasuke kembali terhanyut dalam cengkeraman hole si blonde, sehingga melupakan semua analisisnya. Lubang merah yang berkedut, seakan melahap junior si raven. Lubang merah, yang membuat dirinya mabuk.

"Aghhhh... Teme... ughhh... aghhhh... aku... ughhh... aghhhh... mau keluar... aghhhh... aghhhh," Naruto merasakan juniornya berkedut, seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tubuhnya menegang dan perut si blonde mencengram.

"Oghhh... bersama, Sayang... ughhh... nghhh," sang dominan juga merasakan juniornya berkedut di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia meraih junior si blonde dan mengocokkan cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, sehingga junior si raven menyentuh keras spot si blonde.

"Aghhhhh... keluar... ughhhh... aghhhhh... kelu... aghhhhh... suuukkkeeeee," Naruto mengeluarkan cairan membasahi perutnya dan perut sang dominan. Ia ambruk dengan nafas terengah, seraya memandang sayu sang dominan.

Sasuke langsung melahap rakus bibir si blonde sampai membengkak, bagaikan ia mabuk akan tubuh di bawahnya ini. Bersamaan dengan klimaksnya Naruto, hole si blonde meremas kuat junior sang dominan. Sehingga membuat Sasuke meringis nyeri.

"Ogghhhh... kau mencengkeramku... Ugfffhhh... Dobe... kamu kangen ini, kan? Ogghhhh... aku beri vitamin... Ughhhhh... Ogffghhhhhhh," Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh sang uke. Ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya banyak. Karena apa? Cuma Naruto yang bisa melepaskan hasratnya.

Mereka terdiam, untuk menikmati masa klimaksnya. Si blonde merasakan hangat-hangat di perutnya. 'Semoga aku bisa hamil,' batin Naruto yang nafasnya masih terengah.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke membalikkan tubuh si blonde, sehingga posisi Naruto dalam keadaan menungging.

"Jangan kira sudah selesai, sayang~~"

"Kyaaaaaaa... capek... ughhhh.. aghhhh... teme... aghhhh."

Kegiatan mereka pun terus berlanjut, sampai sang fajar datang. Entah, sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah sang uke yang tertidur. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa tidur, karena untuk melepaskan rasa rindu di dadanya. Jujur, ia bingung situasi seperti ini. Dimana sang kekasih datang, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu, ia sudah menikah dengan orang lain.

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

Dobe, apa kamu akan marah, padaku? Apa kamu akan benci kepadaku? Aku tidak boleh egois, harus melepaskan salah satu.

Ingatlah sayang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun! Aku tetap mencintaimu. Ku kecup bibir yang bengkak, karena ulahku itu.

Naru, maaf aku melepaskanmu. Mempertahankan Sakura, karena masalah keturunan itu. Semoga kamu mendapat wanita yang baik, sayang. Yang sayang kepadamu melebihiku.

Ku peluk tubuh ramping kekasihku, calon mantan kekasihku. Menghirup aroma citrus yang aku rindukan. Memeluk erat untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Gomen ne, dobe. Maaf, sayang. Kuso! Air mataku keluar, sudah lama aku tidak menangis seperti ini. Menangis untuk perpisahan dengan kekasih tercinta.

~~ Author pov~~

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, ia memandang sekeliling yang kosong. Di mana Sasuke? Ia langsung bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjang untuk mencari sang kekasih.

"Teme! Kamu di mana, Suke?" teriak Naruto seraya mengucek matanya, karena rasa mengantuk masih melandanya. Jangan lupakan, ia juga jalan tertatih, karena ulah si raven yang menghilang ini.

Wajah Naruto berbinar, saat melihat Sasuke keluar mandi. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa ia rapi? Memangnya mau pergi kemana?

"Suke~~ Yokatta ~~ aku dari tadi mencarimu," Naruto bersiap untuk memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Tapi apa yang terjadi? si raven menghindari pelukan Naruto. Sehingga membuat si blonde bingung.

"Kamu kenapa, Suke?"

"Kita akhiri saja, Naruto!"

#Deg

Apa-apaan ini? Ini bukan april moop, kan? Sasuke pasti bercanda, kan? Tapi apa ucapannya, tadi?

"Kenapa, Suke? Jangan! Hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks!"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, tanpa terasa air matanya turun dan mengalir di pipi chubbynya .

"Aku ingin keturunan, Naruto!"

"Tapi, aku sudah. Hiks! Aku sudah melakukan operasi pena-"

"Untuk meneruskan clanku. Mengertilah!"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Aku, Hiks! Aku bisa ha-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto disela oleh Sasuke. Bahkan semua perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia. Ia melakukan operasi rahim pun sia sia. Air mata Naruto mengalir deras, bahkan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah tunangan dan kemarin tanggal 10 Oktober, aku menikah."

"Tapi kenapa? Hiks! Kenapa pada tanggal ulang tahunku? Hiks! Kenapa kau jahat, Suke? Hiks!"

"Selamat tinggal! Sela-"

"Hiks! Jangan! Aku tidak mau, Hiks! Aku tidak mau, Teme! Hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hiks!"

"Selamat tinggal, Namikaze-san."

Tangis Naruto pecah, saat mendengar panggilan dari Sasuke. Hatinya sakit, teramat sangat sakit. Ia mengajar si raven yang menyeret koper. Pertanda, Sasuke akan pergi.

"Hiks! Suke, hiks! Tunggu! Hiks!"

Terlambat! Satu kata untuk Naruto saat ini. Pasalnya, pintu sudah dikunci oleh Sasuke, dan jalan satu-satunya mengambil kunci cadangan di dapur. Itu pun sangat jauh dari sana.

"Hiks! Suke! Kau masih di sana? Hiks! Hiks! Jangan tinggalkan, aku. Hiks! Sayang, hiks!" Naruto menangis meraung di sisi pintu. Ia berharap mantan semenya masih berdiri di sisi pintu satunya. Hati si blonde sangat sakit, akan keputusan sepihak seperti ini.

Sasuke masih bersandar di sisi pintu, ia mendengar perkataan si blonde. Jujur, ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh rapuh sang mantan uke. Tapi, ia tahan. Ia melakukan ini untuk kebaikan bersama. Kau munafik, Teme!

"Hn, Sudah Namikaze-san. Cari wanita yang mencintaimu, melebihiku! Kau pasti menginginkan keturunan, kan?" jawab Sasuke di balik pintu, dengan perlahan ia melangkah kakinya meninggalkan rumah itu. Meninggalkan seseorang yang ia sangat cintai.

"Jaa matta ne, Namikaze-san."

###== Flashback End==###

Naruto terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi yang menceritakan peristiwa lima tahun silam. Peristiwa yang bahkan ia ingin lupakan. Peristiwa yang membuatnya sakit dan dadanya sesak seperti ini.

Nafas Naruto terengah dan keringat bercucuran di mana-mana. Kenapa? Kenapa harus peristiwa lima tahun silam yang datang di mimpinya? Tubuh rapuh ini mulai bergetar dan air mata keluar membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Hiks! Hiks! Kenapa? Hiks! Kenapa kau hadir lagi dalam kehidupanku? Hiks! Hiks! Kenapa Suke? Hiks!" Naruto memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia terisak dan menangis kembali, seperti lima tahun silam.

"Hiks! Aku punya keturunan, hiks! Tidak harus menikah dengan wanita, hiks! Hiks! Yang kamu inginkan, dulu. Hiks! Akhirnya, aku bisa punya anak darimu, teme! Hiks tapi kau pergi, DASAR BAKA! Hiks! Hiks!" jerit Naruto yang sesekali sesedukan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menangis, setelah melahirkan kedua anak kembarnya.

Siapapun yang mendengar tangis Naruto, pasti akan ikut menangis. Iya atau tidak reader? Siapa yang ikut menangis?

Tak kecuali anak sulungnya yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Ia berencana untuk minum, tetapi mendengar kaachan tercintanya menangis. Ia pun mendekat bersandar di balik pintu. Mendengar keluh kesah kaachannya.

~~ Hikaru pov ~~

Kaachan, kenapa menangis? Apa karena kami nakal? Tapi sepertinya bukan, terus kenapa?

Suke? Jangan-jangan Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke, Uke-jisan! Hikaru terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kecurigaanku selama ini, ternyata benar. Uchiha Sasuke emang touchan kami.

Tapi, siapapun yang menyakiti Kaachan, tidak akan Hikaru maafkan! Walaupun itu touchan kandung kami!

~~ Author pov~~

Hikaru mencerna setiap ucapan kaachannya. Dan ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa uke-jisan adalah touchan kandungnya. Jangan tanya, ia dapat kepintaran dari mana? Anaknya Sasuke Uchiha, gitu!

Setelah dirasakan Naruto tenang, Hikaru mengetuk kamar kaachannya. Tentu saja, Naruto terkejut saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Cepat-cepat ia mengusap air matanya.

#Tuk #Tuk

"Iya... Iya... Kaachan datang," ucap Naruto seraya mencoba menormalkan suaranya. Jangan sampai ketauan dia habis menangis. Tapi usahamu sia-sia, Naru! Si raven mini sudah mendengar daritadi.

Begitu pula dengan Hikaru, jangan sampai ketauan kaachannya, kalau dari tadi ia berdiri di sana. Seusai pintu dibuka, Hikaru pura-pura mengucek matanya. Supaya terlihat seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Akting yang di turunkan oleh si blonde sendiri, sangat membantu anak sulungnya.

"Kenapa keluar dari kamar, Hikaru?"

"Tidak bisa tidur, Kaachan. Hoammm."

"Ara-ara, tidak bisa tidur kok menguap? Mau tidur sama Kaachan, ya?" goda Naruto seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Hikaru.

"Tidak-tidak. Hikaru dah besar, Kaachan!"

"Ya udah, ayo Kaachan antar ke ka-"

"Tetapi kalau Kaachan memaksa, Hikaru tidur di sini." ucap Hikaru yang langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto, sang pemilik kamar cuma bengong di depan pintu. Si blonde heran akan sifat tsundere anak sulungnya. Sungguh, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Hn, Kaachan! Bantu Hikaru naik ke ranjang!" pintanya yang daritadi berusaha naik, tetapi gagal terus. Tentu saja, permintaannya tadi menyadarkan si blonde. Cepat-cepat Naruto berjalan ke arah Hikaru dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Emang, sih! Tempat tidur si blonde lebih tinggi daripada tempat tidur kedua anaknya.

Naruto menidurkan dirinya di samping Hikaru, tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya. Jarang-jarang anak sulungnya mau bermanja-manja dengan Naruto.

"Ayo sekarang tidur, ya! Besok kamu harus seko-"

"Ku mohon... Kaachan, jangan nangis lagi! Hikaru juga ikut sedih melihat Kaachan nangis."

Naruto tertegun mendengar permintaan anaknya, langsung ia memeluk erat tubuh Hikaru. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki anak, seperti Hikaru dan Hikari.

"Iya sayang, Kaachan janji. Maafkan Kaachan, membuat kalian khawatir, " ucap Naruto seraya mengecup ubun-ubun Hikaru. Prinsipnya adalah kebahagiakan kedua anaknya. Prioritas utamanya adalah Hikaru dan Hikari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc (Tampai Beltemu Cembali)

Aghh akhirnya ff chapter ini selesai #tepar

Gomen ne telat update, soalnya sibuk di duta dan terkendala dibagian lemonnya. Sekali lagi gomen minna-san~~

jangan bosen minna-san ^^

Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca, ditunggu komennya dan mohon votenya ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 9

Chara milik MK.

Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku

Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis.

Rate:M

Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Selamat membaca ~~

Pagi yang cerah, kicauan burung terdengar merdu di telinga, suasana damai dan tenang. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh beberapa orang di pagi hari, tapi tidak untuk keluarga Uchimaki.

"Huwaaaaaa... hiks... Halu-nii... hiks... Halu-nii hinyang... huwaaaaaa... diculik mostelll... Huwaaaaaa..." tangis Hikari pecah, ia takut Anikinya diculik moster seperti di televisi yang ia tonton. Hikari walaupun sering bertengkar dengan Hikaru, tapi ia sangat sayang pada Anikinya.

Naruto langsung lari ke kamar anaknya, saat mendengar Hikari menangis. Meninggalkan masakan yang setengah matang. Masih ingat, kan? Anak adalah prioritas utama si blonde.

Sesampainya di kamar anaknya, ia melihat Hikari gulung-gulung di ranjang. Ini bocah mau menjadi dadar gulung atau bagaimana, sih? Membuat si blonde gemas sendiri.

"Ara, jagoan kecil Kaachan kenapa, hn? Lihat, tempat tidur jadi berantakan!" ucap Naruto dengan lembut seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Hikari. Tentu saja ia dihadiahi lompatan indah dari anak bungsunya. Untung saja Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Hikari. Kalau tidak? Bisa terluka. Dasar Hikari, seenaknya sendiri.

"Hiks... hiks... Kaachan... hiks... Hilu-nii... hiks... diculik monstelll... hiks... monstelllnya becal... hiks... ada kumis kucing di pipinya... hiks... Huwaaaaaa... Halu-nii... hiks," Hikari memeluk erat tubuh ramping sang Kaachan tercinta, dan sesekali ia sembunyikan wajah di dada Naruto. Badannya bergetar dan sesedukan di dalam pelukan si blonde.

Hikaru hilang? Diculik monster? Ada kumis kucing dipipinya? Ini anak lagi menyindirnya atau bagaimana? Baiklah, ia yang bersama anak sulungnya semalam. Bisalah, diartikan monster oleh si anak bungsu.

"Apa monsternya berambut pirang? Berwajah manis?" tanya Naruto seraya mengelus rambut blonde anak bungsunya. Ya tentu saja, Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena monster itu, rambutnya Orange bukan pirang.

Hikari memandang wajah Naruto, pipi chubby yang tambah merah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena habis menangis. Sungguh, mengemaskan ini anak, ingin rasanya Naruto mencubiti pipi gembil Hikari. Tapi ya, takut tambah nangis lagi.

"Hiks... bukan pilang... hiks tapi olen... Hiks... Halu-."

"Kaachan, kenapa tidak bangunkanku?... Hoamm," ucap Hikaru yang memotong perkataan adiknya. Ia mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa ngantuk.

Wajah Hikari membola saat melihat Anikinya berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia langsung melepaskan pelukan Kaachannya dan menerjang Hikaru.

Karena Hikaru belum siap, akhirnya kedua anak Naruto itu terjatuh. Tapi, tidak menggoyahkan keinginan si bungsu untuk memeluk Anikinya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Hikaru, dengan tubuh bergetar karena menangis.

"Hiks... Aniki... Hiks... Tidak jd diculik monstelll? Hiks... Huwaaaaaa."

"Ittaaaii, Hikari ada apa? Monster apa?" tanya Hikaru seraya mengelus punggung adiknya. Ia memandang Kaachannya untuk bertanya maksud dari Hikaru. Naruto cuma mengangkat bahunya menjawab tatapan sang anak sulung.

"Huwaaaaaa... hiks... hiks... hiks... Halu-nii... hiks."

"Sudah Hikari. Lihat! Aniki baik-baik saja, tidak ada monster. Sssttt tenanglah."

"Hiks... Mungkin monstelll... hiks salah nyulik... hiks... makanya Halu-nii dilepaskan... hiks... Huwaaaaaa."

"Rumah kita tidak ada monster. Kalau ada, nanti Aniki lawan. Sudah dong, nangisnya."

"Huwaaaaaa... hiks... Hikali harusnya... hiks... yang diculik... hiks hiks... huwaaaaaa... Hikali akan diculik monstelll... hiks."

"Pppfftttt."

"Okaachan, bantuin Hikaru. Jangan ketawa!"

"Hahaha... Habis lucu... Hahaha... Lihat anak kaachan ooc seperti ini," tawa Naruto pecah melihat anak sulungnya bicara banyak. Bahkan, bisa menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi seperti itu. Jarang-jarang, ia lihat Hikaru seperti itu.

"Hiks... Huwaaaaaa... Kaachan... hiks... keculupan... huwaaaaaa... hiks."

"Cup cup cup... Hikari sayang, sudah besar tidak boleh nangis. Tidak malu sama Anikimu, hn?" ucap Naruto dengan lembut seraya tersenyum hangat ke arah Hikaru. Kasian juga melihat Hikaru menahan nyeri, saat ditindih tubuh adiknya.

Naruto berjongkok di dekat kedua anaknya, seraya mengelus rambut blonde Hikari. "Monster itu tidak ada. Itu cuma ada di televisi. Semalam Hikaru tidur sama Kaachan. Apa Kaachan terlihat seperti mons-?"

"Huwaaaaaa... hiks... Hikali juga mau... hiks... tidur sama Kaachan... huwaaaaaa."

Anikinya tidur dengan Kaachan? Ia tidur sendiri? Itu tidak adil bagi si mini blonde. Makanya dengan menangis seperti itu, Hikari berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Kaachannya.

"Hiks... hiks... Hikali mau tidur... hiks... sama Kaachan, sekarang! Hiks."

Naruto terkejut melihat anak bungsunya, seperti ia salah bicara. Yang benar saja, sekarang kan sudah waktunya untuk siap-siap sekolah. Kenapa malah mau tidur?

Satu pelajaran yang Naruto dapat adalah, jangan membuat salah satu dari kedua anaknya cemburu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia menuruti keinginan Hikari untuk tidur bersama. Sebelum itu, ia minta Hikaru untuk mandi duluan.

Setelah 10 menit, baru Naruto membangunkan Hikari. Seolah mereka sudah tidur semalaman. Si blonde mini, apapun keinginannya harus terpenuhi. Begitulah, pagi hari Naruto. Yang biasa semua orang tenang, tetapi ia berisik karena kedua anaknya.

Seusai mereka siap-siap, bahkan sudah sarapan dan membawa bekal untuk Uchimaki bersaudara. Hikaru dan Hikari duduk di teras depan rumah, menunggu Kaachannya yang sedang siap-siap juga.

Pasalnya, Naruto bekerja di restoran siap saji. Restoran milik kekasih sahabatnya, Shikamaru Nara. Serta sahabatnya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, Kiba Inuzuka. Kalian tau di bagian mana ia bekerja? Pasti para reader tidak bisa nebak. Naruto bekerja di restoran milik Shikamaru sebagai juru masak. Well, Naruto yang ceroboh ini bisa menjadi koki, yang benar saja!

Berawal saat Hikari sakit perut karena jajan sembarangan. Dari itu Naruto belajar memasak, dan tidak memperbolehkan kedua anaknya makan di luar. Shikamaru yang tidak sengaja makan masakan Naruto, langsung tertarik dan meminta teman lekasihnya itu untuk jadi koki di restoran.

"Halu-nii, Kaachan lama'" protes Hikari yang mengembungkan pipinya. Ia sebel dengan Kaachannya, karena sudah menunggu lama tidak keluar juga. Tanpa disengaja ia melihat keluar rumahnya, dan gaki blonde mini ini berdiri.

"Hikali mau lihat keluar, siapa tahu ada Uke Jisan. Hikali kangen," ucapnya yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Anikinya. Jujur saja, Hikaru ingin menahan Hikari dan tidak memperbolehkan bertemu dengan Touchannya. Tapi ia tahan, karena tidak mau membuat adiknya sedih.

"Hn, Hikaru harus bagaimana ini? Menjauhkan Kaachan dengan Uke Jisan atau mempersatukan mereka?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri seraya berjalan mengikuti adiknya. Ia bingung, jalan mana yang akan ia pilih? Ini begitu rumit baginya.

"Hikari... tunggu! Jangan lari-lari! Nanti menabrak o-"

#Bruk

Terlambat! Yang ditakutkan Hikaru, menjadi kenyataan. Adiknya yang berlari langsung menabrak Jiisan yang berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke. Siapa dia? Wajahnya dingin seperti Uke Jisan? Apa jangan-jangan Uke Jisan sudah mendadak menjadi tua?

"Ittaaaii... hiks... hiks," isak Hikari yang terduduk di aspal. Pasalnya, seusai bertabrakan ia jatuh terduduk. Gaki blonde ini, memandang wajah tersangka terjatuhnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Huwaaaaaa... hiks... Uke-jisan... hiks... sudah tua... Huwaaaaaa," tangis Hikari pecah seraya menunjuk ke arah Fugaku. Tentu saja persimpangan di kening sang kepala Uchiha. Uke-jisan? panggilan seperti apa itu? Enak saja dipanggil uke, dia itu seme.

Hikaru langsung lari saat melihat Hikari menangis, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang kebetulan keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka bersamaan sampai di dekat Hikari, Sasuke langsung menggendongnya. Tentu saja mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hikaru. Entah mengapa, Uchimaki sulung tidak menerima keberadaan touchannya untuk sementara.

"Hiks... hiks... sakit Jisan... hiks... Jiisan itu jahat... hiks... menablak Hikali... hiks," adu Hikari yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia merasakan nyaman di gendongannya Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke mengelus punggung Hikari mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hn, dia yang menabrakku," ucap Fugaku yang tidak mau kalah. Well, kenapa kepala Uchiha yang terhormat bisa kekanakan seperti ini? Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis seraya melihat Touchannya.

"Jiisan yang menablakku!" pura-pura menangis Hikari, berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Fugaku.

"Kau yang menabrakku, anak manis!" ucap Fugaku seraya menoel hidung Hikari. Tentu saja si blonde mini, tidak setuju. dia tampan bukan manis.

"Hikali tampan... Bukan manis!"

"Manis."

"Tampan."

"Manis."

"Tampan."

"Manis, gaki!"

"Tampan... tampan... pokoknya Hikali tampan!"

Fugaku mengeluarkan permen lolipop, kembalian di minimarket kemarin. Ia menyodorkan ke arah Hikari.

"Manis?"

"Iya, Hikali manis," ucap Hikari yang menerima lolipop dari Fugaku. Dan dengan hitungan detik, ia sudah mengemutnya. Tidak lupa, Fugaku memberikan juga ke Hikaru.

"Hikaru tidak suka manis," tolak Hikaru, yang membuat duo Uchiha itu terkejut. Karena apa? Sifat bahkan fisik benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Bahkan, Fugaku yang pertama kali melihat bisa merasakan.

"Buat Hikali saja," Kedua tangan Hikari menggapai-gapai ke arah tangan Fugaku yang membawa permen. Tentu saja sang kepala Uchiha, langsung memberikan permennya ke arah Hikari.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Hikari!" Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut blonde Hikari. Dan si blonde mini tersenyum lima jari. Sungguh, interaksi antara ayah dan anak terlihat jelas sekarang.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Jujur sekarang!" Ucap Fugaku yang terdengar tegas. Ia menatap tajam anak bungsunya. Pandangan ini nyata, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau mereka anak dari Sasuke. Itulah analisa Fugaku, pemikiran Uchiha sungguh menakjubkan.

"Iya Touchan."

"Kau selingkuh dengan siapa? Kapan anakmu ini lahir? Dimana kaachannya?" tanya Fugaku yang memandang Sasuke dan duo Uchimaki bergantian. Ia menunggu jawaban atas keganjilan ketiga orang ini.

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh." jawab Sasuke singkat seraya memeluk tubuh Hikari. Entah mengapa, saat melihat Hikari ia menjadi ingat dengan Naruto. Membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Mereka anaknya Naru-"

"Sudah kaachan bilang, kan! Jangan keluar dulu, nunggu kaa-" ucap Naruto yang memotong perkataan Sasuke. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan anaknya. Makanya saat melihat Hikaru, ia langsung lari dan mengomeli anaknya.

Tapi semua itu lenyap, saat melihat Ayahnya Sasuke, dan tentu saja dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Naruto diam seribu bahasa, memandang duo Uchiha. Karena apa? Ia sangat terkejut, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak mau anak-anaknya diambil oleh para Uchiha.

"Naruto," gumam Fugaku yang melihat mininya Minato. Orang yang namanya disebut itu, tubuhnya menjadi menegang. Apa mimpinya semalam? sehingga bisa bertemu oleh orang, yang ingin ia lupakan.

~~ Naruto pov ~~

#Deg

Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Kenapa mereka bisa dengan kedua anakku? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab? Aku tidak mau mereka merebut Hikaru dan Hikari dariku. Pokoknya aku akan mempertahankan anak-anakku.

Hikari, Hikaru maaf kaachan. Kaachan memisahkan kalian dengan touchan. Bukan maksud kaachan untuk memisahkan kalian. Kaachan cuma tidak mau, anak-anak kaachan tersakiti, seperti kaachan dulu. Cukup kaachan saja yang merasakan rasa sakit ini. Maafkan kaachan.

Rasa bersalah pun muncul, saat melihat Hikari nyaman digendongannya Sasuke. Rasanya sakit, tapi aku tidak mau melihat anak-anakku akan sakit nantinya. Apa aku salah? Apa aku salah memisahkan mereka?

~~ Author pov ~~

"Kaachaannnn."

"Kaachan, gendong!"

Hikari segera mengujurkan dua tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah Naruto. Teriakan tersebut, menyadarkan si blonde ke dunia nyata. Ia berjalan ke Sasuke dan menggendong anak bungsunya. Dan tanpamu disengaja, tangan Sasuke bersentuhan dengan tangan Naruto. Membuat timbul rasa kangen di hati mereka, tapi untuk si blonde, ia sudah menghilangkannya dalam sekejap.

"Kaachan? Dia laki-laki, kenapa kalian memanggilnya kaa-"

"Kaachan cepat, nanti kita telat."

Ucapan Fugaku langsung dipotong oleh Hikaru. Gaki raven mini ini, memang sengaja melakukan itu. Karena apa? ia tidak mau melihat kaachannya nangis seperti dulu. Sungguh, ia akan melindungi kaachannya dari para Uchiha.

"Kaachan, ayoo~~" Hikaru menggenggam tangan Naruto dan sesekali ditariknya. Menghindar dari duo Uchiha ini, tidak ada salahnya. Bahkan itu, pilihan terbaik.

"Iya, Hikaru. Sebentar, ya."

"Nunggu apa lagi, kaachan?"

Hikari melihat kaachan dan Anikinya pada ribut, ia mah cuek seraya mengemut permennya. Ini anak, dikasih makanan langsung diam, tidak cerewet lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Naruto mengambil permen yang masih utuh dari tangan Hikari, ia langsung memberikan ke arah Sasuke. Tentu saja mendapat rengekan dari si anak bungsunya. Tapi ia tidak memerdulikannya.

"Huwaaaaaa... kaachan... pelmenku... Huwaaaaaa... hiks."

"Sudah kaachan bilang. Permen dan makanan manis cuma 3 kali dalam seminggu! Kemarin itu, sudah habis Hikari sayang."

"Ughhhhh kaachan tidak asyik! Tunyun... Hikali, mau tunyun!"

Naruto menurunkan Hikari dan ia kembali memandang Fugaku dan Sasuke bergantian. Walaupun ia sakit dan tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi ia tidak mungkin langsung kabur, karena ia harus bersikap baik supaya dicontoh oleh kedua anaknya kelak.

"Terima kasih banyak Uchiha-san, sudah mau menjaga anak-anakku. Dan terima kasih untuk permennya. Kami permisi, Uchiha-san," ucap Naruto seraya membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah duo Uchiha. Walaupun tersenyum, para Uchiha tidak melihat senyum di mata si blonde. Tentu saja, itu cuma senyum palsu. Senyum yang merupakan formalitas belaka.

Naruto berbalik dan mengandeng tangan Hikari. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya yang sudah di kantung mata. Hikaru yang melihat itu, cuma diam seraya memandang tajam kedua Uchiha itu.

"Kami permisi, Touchan dan Jiisan!" ucap Hikaru dengan suara mengecil. Ia tidak mau kaachannya mendengarkan apa yang diucapnya. Tapi kalimat itu bisa membuat para Uchiha itu menegang. Hikaru tau kalau mereka itu terkejut.

Hikaru lari menyusul Kaachan dan adiknya. Ia tertawa dalam hati saat melihat respons para Uchiha. Sungguh menyenangkan, melihat mereka terkejut seperti itu.

'Permainan dimulai, Touchan!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc (Tampai Beltemu Cembali)

Gomen ne telat update, soalnya sibuk di duta. Sekali lagi gomen minna-san~~

jangan bosen minna-san ^^

Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca, ditunggu komennya dan mohon votenya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 10

Chara milik MK.

Pair: Sasunaru, sedikit Sasusaku

Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis.

Rate:M

Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Selamat membaca ~~

Kedua Uchiha ini terdiam, mereka melihat keluarga Uchimaki yang hilang di tikungan. Apalagi panggilan dari si sulung Uchimaki, membuat mereka terkejut. Tetapi ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke, bisa kau jelaskan maksud semua ini?" tanya Fugaku yang menoleh ke arah anak bungsunya. Tapi apa? Sasuke masih terdiam, ia mematung seraya memandang perginya Naruto dan kedua anaknya.

Terpancar jelas penyesalan di kedua mata Sasuke, Fugaku mengerti itu! Ia mengepuk pundak Sasuke, berniat menguatkan hati anak bungsunya. Tapi usaha Fugaku gagal, tanpa disadari Sasuke menintihkan air matanya. Refleks ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Kenapa dirinya lemah jika menyangkut dengan Naruto? Ingin rasanya ia memeluk mantan kekasihnya, dan minta maaf atas kesalahannya. Tidak akan semudah itu, Sasuke! Masih ada Hikaru, yang harus kau luluhkan dulu.

Fugaku memandang anak bungsunya yang rapuh. Tradisi dan Clan, rasanya ia ingin juga menentang itu. Tapi sudah terlambat, ia sudah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Setidaknya ia tidak seperti Sasuke, bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya Fugaku! ( Author tertawa evil )

"Mereka anakku Tou-chan... Aku meninggalkan mereka... Coba saja, aku mempertahankan Naru. Akan hidup bahagia dengan mereka," ucap Sasuke seraya merundukan kepalanya. Sungguh bahagia dia, bila yang diucapkannya terjadi. Tapi itu cuma ilusi semata. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kebahagiaannya kandas seusai ia melepaskan si blonde.

"Sasuke, kamu juga bisa bahagia dengan Sakura!"

"Bagian mana yang disebut bahagia? Keturunan yang diagungkan Clan Uchiha? Mana? Sampai sekarang, kami belum memilikinya. Bahkan sudah 5 tahun Tou-chan!"

"Mungkin seben-"

"Jika aku dengan Naruto sudah punya keturunan Tou-chan. Bahkan langsung dua sekaligus, hiks!" Sial! Setiap ia mengingat Naruto membuatnya rapuh seperti ini. Sasuke menghapus kasar air matanya, ia mencoba untuk tenang karena ingat. Uchiha tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresinya. Biarkan ia ooc untuk sekarang ini.

"Jangan mempermalukan Uchiha, anak muda!" Fugaku mengacak rambut raven Sasuke. Tou-chan 2 anak ini, mencoba menenangkan anak bungsunya. Ternyata berhasil, Sasuke sudah mulai baikan.

"Tou-chan, juga pernah seperti kamu Sasuke."

Refleks Sasuke menoleh ke arah Fugaku, sepertinya Tou-channya mau cerita soal masa lalunya. Apakah kelam seperti dirinya?

"Ceritakan Tou-chan?"

"Hn, dulu Tou-chan juga pacaran dengan seorang pria. Ta-"

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Tou-channya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ikut ambil dalam perpisahan dengan Naruto, ternyata dulu pernah seperti dirinya. Tetapi, kenapa tega memisahkan ia dengan Naruto?

"Tetapi Tou-chan putus dengan dia karena tradisi dan juga Clan. Sama sepertimu."

"Terus dimana dia sekarang, Tou-chan?"

"Tou-chan tidak tahu, kami sudah lost kontak."

"Tou-chan tidak mencoba untuk mencarinya?"

"Sudah."

"Trus?"

"Ternyata dia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita. Hatiku sakit, Sasuke!" Fugaku meremas dadanya. Entah mengapa, dada menjadi sesak dan kenangan masa lalu terputar kembali. Ini salah! Ia harus merelakan Minato! Harus!

Apakah ada yang salah di sini? Ya, para Uchiha yang memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak. Tapi apa? Seakan mereka bisa mengambilnya lagi. Ck, Uchiha egois. Itukah sifat mereka.

"Sekarang, Tou-chan pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi?"

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Jujur, ia kangen bahkan rindu sama mantan kekasihnya dulu. Orang yang ceria dan bisa membuat dirinya keluar dari sifat aslinya. Seseorang yang ia cintai sampai sekarang.

~~ Fugaku pov~~

Mina-chan, ketika melihat Naruto. Kenapa aku selalu ingat padamu? Apa kalian berhubungan?

Mina-chan, kamu dimana? Kenapa aku nyari keberadaanmu susah banget? Seakan di telan bumi.

Mina-chan, Apa kamu merindukanku sama seperti aku merindukanmu? Sukidayo Mina-chan.

~~ Author pov ~~

Sakura berjalan ke arah sang suami, ia langsung menghampit lengan Sasuke. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Suami seperti si bungsu Uchiha. Setidaknya semua yang diinginkan pasti terpenuhi.

Seperti sekarang, ia memakai pakaian mewah dan perhiasan banyak yang terpajang manis di tubuhnya. "Sayang, nanti aku mau pergi dengan Ino."

"Hn, trus?"

"Aku minta uangnya, di Atmku habis. Mau belanja, boleh kan?"

"Hn, nanti ku transfer."

"Arigatou sayang," Sakura mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke. Kenapa si raven baik dengan Sakura? Tidak, ia terlalu cuek untuk mencampuri kehidupan istrinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura banyak menghabiskan uangnya. Dan pernah ditegur oleh Tou-channya. Tapi, bukan kah ini yang mereka mau? Menikahi Sakura, yang ternyata Sakura. Ckckck

"Daripada uangnya dihabiskan untuk belanja. Lebih baik untuk memeriksa kesuburan kalian! Tou-chan ingin menimang Cucu!"

#Deg

'Kenapa Tou-chan tiba-tiba berbicara soal cucu? Aku harus kabur nih!' batin Sakura yang mulai gelisah. Misal mereka memeriksa ke dokter bisa ketahuan dia tidak bisa memberikan momongan. Bisa langsung diceraikan.

"A-aku ada acara nanti Tou-chan... Tidak bisa ke dokter." ucap Sakura gugup, ia gelisah dan berencana untuk kabur dari sana. Dewi keberuntungan masih memihak kepada Sakura, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ternyata Ino yang menelepon, ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Gomen ne Tou-chan, sayang. Aku harus pergi dulu," pamit Sakura seraya mengecup singkat pipi suaminya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari rumahnya. Ada tidak beres di sini! Fugaku dapat melihat itu.

"Sasuke, cepat cari tau apa yang disembunyikan istrimu. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal," ucap Fugaku seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Yang sebelumnya, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan si raven cuma diam sejenak, memikirkan yang perkataan Tou-channya.

"Ck, sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Sakura? Siapa yang peduli!" gumam Sasuke yang masih tidak memedulikan istrinya itu. Setidaknya yang disembunyikan istrinya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Ia tidak peduli. Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia akan bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor.

== Restoran Shikibaru ==

Seusai mengantarkan kedua anaknya ke sekolah, Naruto pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Sampai di sana ia tidak bergairah untuk bekerja. Pada akhirnya ia mendudukkan diri di kursi dan menyenderkan kepalanya di meja.

Kiba yang kebetulan lewat, tidak menyadari ada Naruto di sana. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Kiba ditahan seseorang, membuat si pencinta anjing itu terkejut. "Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa."

"Puppy, kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir, ia keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya. Yang dilihat apa? Kiba menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Mendokusai na..."

"Kenapa kelihatan lesu, Naruto?"

'Eh Naru?' batin Kiba yang membuka kedua matanya. Ternyata sahabatnya yang menahan tangannya. Wajahnya merah merona karena malu, ia histeris seperti tadi. Shikamaru yang melihat itu, segera mengecup pelan bibir Kiba. Sekalian morning kiss, dasar modus si rusa!

"Kalian kalau mesra-mesraan jangan di sini! Bikin orang iri saja."

"Makanya Nar, cari yang baru! Sekalian juga menjadi Tou-chan untuk anak-anakmu."

"Tidak akan! Cukup aku saja! Aku bisa jadi Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mereka!"

"Tapi Naru..."

"Puppy sudah! Naruto sudah besar, ia tau mana yang baik untuk dia dan kedua anaknya."

"Ada yang lebih penting dari itu..." ucap Naruto terhenti, ia bingung akan menceritakan ini ke sahabatnya atau tidak? Pasalnya, ia sudah menyembunyikan ini 1 bulan penuh.

"Apa Naru?"

"Sasuke dan keluarganya tinggal di samping rumah-"

"Apaaa?" teriak Kiba yang terkejut saat mendengar perkataan si blonde. Kenapa orang yang menyakiti Naruto bisa tinggal di samping rumah si blonde?

"Terus anak-anakmu?"

"Hikari sangat dekat dengan Sasuke-ttebayou. Apa dia sadar kalau Sasuke adalah Tou-channya?" ucap Naruto dengan lemas. Ia menaruh kepalanya di meja seraya mengacak rambut blondenya. Tidakkah si blonde sadar, yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah Tou-channya itu bukan Hikari, tetapi Hikaru.

Shikamaru tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua uke ini. Ia menjadi penasaran, seperti apa orang yang bernama Sasuke? Kenapa tega menyakiti uke manis seperti Naruto?

"Tenang Naru! Tenang!"

"Mana bisa aku tenang? Aku takut, Kiba! Aku takut para Uchiha merebut kedua anakku!"

"Tidak akan, Naru! Masih ada kami yang akan membantumu. Jangan lupakan itu!"

"Benar Naruto. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merebut kedua anakmu."

"Arigatou Kiba, Shikamaru. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kalian," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum manis. Setidaknya senyum itu, bisa membuat kedua sahabatnya kembali lega. Karena si blonde sudah seperti dahulu kala.

"Sekarang, waktunya kalian bekerja!" ucap Shikamaru berniat untuk menyemangati kedua uke tersebut. Kebetulan ada pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam restoran mereka.

"Siap bosss!"

Mereka kembali bekerja, Naruto masuk ke dalam dapur dan menunggu permintaan makanan dari pelanggan tersebut. Kiba yang sebagai pelayan, mendatangi pelanggan itu dan menulis pesanannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Karena dia bos, ia melihat kedua pegawainya yang semangat melayani pelanggan. Ternyata membuka bisnis restoran, tidak salah juga.

==Taman Kanak-kanak==

Hikaru terdiam sejenak, memikirkan permainan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk Tou-channya? Yang paling utama, ia tidak akan menyetujui sang Tou-chan mendekati Kaa-channya. Ia harus menghalangi. Fufufu ~~

"Halu-nii."

"..."

"Halllu-nii."

"..."

"Hikallluu-nii," teriak Hikari tepat di telinga Hikaru. Gaki blonde ini sebel, melihat Anikinya dipanggil tidak juga menjawab, Ia mengembungkan pipinya. "Kalau dipanggil itu, kata Kaachan halus dijawab! Jangan dinyam aja!"

"Hn," gumam Hikaru seraya mengelus telinga yang menjadi

korban melengking suara Hikari, a pun menoleh ke arah adiknya. Melihat pipi si blonde mini dikembungkan, Hikaru mencubit gemas pipi adiknya.

"Kata Kaachan, Hikali kenapa masih saja bicala cadel? Sudah besar, lho!" ejek Hikaru dengan suara cadel yang dibuat-buat. Ia sangat senang menggoda adik manisnya. Kadang ia iri dengan Hikari, kenapa memiliki rambut bahkan wajah seperti kaachannya? Kenapa ia tidak? Malah seperti Tou-channya itu.

"Biaalllinnn! Halu-nii ataall. Hikali benci!" teriak Hikari yang menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan, ibu guru berjalan mendekat ke arah duo Uchimaki.

"Hikari tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Ingat! Hikaru itu adalah Anikimu."

"Dan Hikaru, kenapa kamu itu selalu menggoda adikmu? Tidak kasihan dengan Kaachan kalian. Dia pasti pusing melihat kalian bertengkar terus!" ucap ibu guru dengan lembut seraya mengelus rambut duo Uchimaki. Dan kemudian ibu guru itu berdiri, memandang ke seluruh muridnya.

"Anak-anak... Berhubung sekarang hari ibu, kalian menulis kartu ucapan untuk Kaachan kalian, ya? Ibu guru kasih kartunya." ucap Hinata, nama ibu guru tersebut. Ia mengambil kartu ucapan dan dibagikan ke seluruh anak didiknya.

"Ingat! Buat itu adalah hadiah terindah untuk Kaa-chan kalian."

"Iya, ibu guru / gulu," teriak semua murid dengan antusias. Tidak terkecuali si raven yang terkenal dingin ini. Ia pun semangat membuat hadiah untuk Kaachannya.

Hikari mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan pensil, ia berpikir akan nulis dan gambar apa di kartu itu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah anikinya yang sibuk menulis daritadi. Ia penasaran, dong. Apa yang ditulis oleh Hikaru? Ia pun mengintip kartu anikinya.

"Tidak boleh nyontek Hikari!" ucap Hikaru yang merasakan ada yang melihat ke arahnya. Feelingnya ternyata benar, adik tersayangnya sedang melihat hasil karyanya.

"Hikali tidak menyontek, Halu-nii! Cuma mau lihat doang," ucap Hikari seraya kembali fokus ke kartu ucapan miliknya. Setelah mendapatkan ide, gaki blonde ini segera menulis dan menggambar apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Selang beberapa menit, anak-anak pada fokus ke kartu ucapan masing-masing. Hinata melihat-lihat hasil karya anak didiknya. Ternyata ada rasa tersendiri saat menjadi seorang guru. Melihat muridnya antusias dengan pelajarannya dan fokus ke tugasnya. Membuat dirinya senang.

"Yoshh! Hikali cudah celecaaii. Kaachan pasti cuka punya Hikali, daripada punya Halu-nii," pamer Hikari yang menunjukkan hasil karyanya ke arah Hikaru. Akan tetapi ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Bahwa, karya milik Anikinya sangat bagus. Bahkan lebih baik daripada miliknya.

Hikari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ia kembali menyembunyikan hasil karyanya dari sang aniki. Hikaru mendengus geli melihat aksi ngambek Hikari. "Punya Hikari bagus! Ada ramennya itu. Ramen kan kesukaan Kaachan," hibur Hikaru

"Benar itu perkataan Hikaru, Kartu ucapan Hikari bagus. Pasti Kaachan kalian suka. Apalagi kalian membuatnya dengan hati kalian. Maksudnya perasaan sayang kalian kepada Kaachan," hibur Hinata yang ikut membantu Hikaru menghibur Hikari.

Wajah Hikari yang pertama murung, tiba-tiba menjadi cerah kembali. Ia memandang hasil karyanya dengan mata berbinar. Kaachannya pasti suka dengan ini, apalagi ia membuatnya dengan perasaan sayangnya ke Kaachan.

"Kaa-chan pasti cuka hacil kalya Hikali... Xixixi ~~ kenyeenn."

Hikaru tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya kembali ceria. Ia juga melihat hasil karyanya. Ia menggambar buah jeruk, yang merupakan buah kesukaan Naruto. Tidak lupa gambar Kaachan, Hikari dan dirinya di sana. "Semoga Kaachan juga suka punyaku."

Mereka melanjutkan hasil karyanya. Menghiasi supaya terlihat lebih menarik. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang kalau cuma kartu ucapan seperti ini. Tapi apa?

Kita tinggalkan duo Uchimaki, yang sedang antusias membuat kartu ucapan untuk Kaachan mereka. Kita balik ke si raven yang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di kantornya.

#Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk."

"Selamat siang Uchiha-san. Istirahat nanti saya ijin untuk menjemput anakku di TK. Karena istri saya baru sakit, sehingga ia tidak bisa menjemputnya," ucap Asuma, salah satu pegawai teladan di kantornya ini.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali dokumen ke meja, ia memandang ke arah pegawainya itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, seragam anak Asuma sama seperti seragam Hikari dan Hikaru tadi.

"Hn, aku antar."

"Tapi Uchiha-san, saya tidak enak sampai diantar oleh anda."

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ayo!" ucap Sasuke tegas, ada nada memerintah disana dan tidak ada penolakan. Kesempatan! Siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan kedua anaknya, kan? Anakmu? Yang benar saja Teme! Kau bahkan tidak ada di sana saat Naruto melahirkan!

Sasuke dan Asuma akhirnya menjemput anak Asuma bersama. Sesampainya mereka di sana, Asuma turun dari mobil dan mencari anaknya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia juga turun untuk mencari duo Uchimaki.

"Uke jisaaannnn!" teriak Hikari yang melihat Sasuke di pintu gerbang. Gaki blonde ini segera berlari ke arah Sasuke dan tentu saja diikuti oleh anikinya. Refleks Sasuke berjongkok dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan maut dari Hikari.

"Uke jisan, kenapa kemali? Mau menjemput Hikali dan Halu-nii, ya?" tanya Hikari dengan antusias, ia tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Hikaru, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya Hikari, kalian senang?" tanya Sasuke seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan, bahkan Asuma terkejut melihat senyum hangat Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkan anak yang didambakan Uchiha, Sasuke. Selamat adikku" gumam Itachi dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum akhirnya adiknya bisa tersenyum hangat seperti itu. Ternyata sudah ada yang mencairkan hati beku adiknya.

"Tou-chan, ayo pulang!" ucap anaknya Itachi seraya menarik-narik ujung baju Tou-channya. Anak Itachi menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Tou-channya. Ternyata Hikaru dan Hikari. Teman sekelasnya yang membuat ia penasaran. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka kembar, tapi kenapa sifat mereka bertolak belakang?

"Yuk kita pulang, sebelum Kaachanmu mengamuk!"

"Hahaha... Mau aku aduin atau Tou-chan bilang sendiri?"

"Tou-chan bilang sendiri saja," ucap itachi yang merinding membayangkan mendapat amukan dari istri tersayangnya.

"Yuk pulang," Itachi menggenggam tangan anaknya dan berjalan ke mobil mereka. Mereka pun melajukan mobil melewati Sasuke dan duo Uchimaki.

"Uke jisan, kami bunyat kaltu ucapan untuk Kaachan. Cakalang kan hali Kaachan." ucap Hikari dengan bahasa cadelnya. Ia menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Sasuke mengacak rambut blonde Hikari. "Anak pintar."

"Tapi sepertinya kalau cuma kartu kurang jisan. Kami ingin memberi kejutan kepada Kaachan," ucap Hikaru yang menekan egonya. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk sang Kaachan. Minta bantuan Tou-channya tidak masalah, kan?

Sasuke merasakan lega saat Hikaru tidak lagi dingin kepada dirinya. Ia mengelus rambut raven Hikaru. " Menurut kalian, apa yang disukai Kaachan kalian?"

"Uchiha-san," panggil Asuma yang merusak momen ayah dan anak ini. Seolah mengerti maksud pegawainya, Sasuke berdiri dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke Asuma. "Pakai ini, antar anakmu pulang terus balik kerja. Tenang saja, aku akan naik taksi nanti."

"Haik, Arigatou Uchiha-san. Kami permisi." Asuma dan anaknya pergi naik mobil Sasuke. Ia meruntuki bosnya dalam hati. 'Uchiha-san kan juga harus bekerja, ehh malah bolos' batin Asuma.

"Kaa-chan cuka lamennn, kita belikan itu saja?"

"Itu kamu yang ingin makan, cari yang lain!"

"Halu-nii nyebenyinnnn."

"Hn."

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar! Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan Kaachan kalian boneka? Jarang kan dia mendapatkan boneka?"

"Iya, kami cetujuuu!" teriak Hikari yang menyetujui ide Sasuke. Hikaru cuma menganggukkan kepalanya seolah juga menyetujui perkataan Tou-channya.

Sesampainya mereka di toko boneka, untung saja dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan kedua anaknya. "Sekarang, kalian cari boneka yang menurut kalian Naruto suka."

"Siap Uke jisan... Ciappp," ucap Hikari dan Hikaru bersamaan. Mereka pun berpencar untuk mencari boneka yang menurut mereka kaachannya suka. Sasuke juga melihat-lihat boneka di sana. Matanya tertuju ke boneka katak yang berwarna hijau. Entah mengapa, ia teringat katak hijau peliharaan Naruto dulu.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil boneka katak tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, Hikaru dan Hikari datang dengan membawa boneka masing-masing. Si sulung membawa boneka tomat, ia berharap kaachannya suka. Sedangkan si bungsu, mengambil boneka rubah ekor sembilan. Ia berharap kaachannya juga suka.

Sasuke yang melihat kedua anaknya hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya. Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak, walaupun bersikap seolah orang dewasa. Lihatlah mereka, seperti sangat menyayangi boneka yang mereka ambil. "Yakin boneka tomat dan kitsune akan dikasih ke Kaachan kalian? Atau mau buat kalian?"

Mereka bingung akan pilihan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Mereka memandang boneka yang dipeluknya dan juga Sasuke bergantian. Mereka bimbang mau memilih yang mana. "Buat kami, tapi Kaachan?" ucap duo Uchimaki dengan suara mengecil.

Sasuke gemas melihat kedua anaknya, ia mengelus rambut yang berbeda warna itu. Kenapa ia senang sekali saat bersama Hikari dan Hikaru? Serasa hatinya menjadi hangat. "Kalian kasih saja Kaachan, boneka katak. Pasti dia suka, percaya deh sama jisan."

Mereka menggangguk menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka ke tempat kerja Kaachan, tidak cuma dengan kartu ucapan. Mereka semangat untuk bertemu dengan kaachannya. Sesampailah mereka di depan restoran Shikibaru.

~~ Sasuke pov~~

Ternyata ini tempat kerjamu, dobe.

Akhirnya tahu juga! Tenang Naru, besok kapan-kapan aku akan mampir. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Aku akan membuat kamu jatuh cinta padaku lagi, Naru.

Dan kita akan hidup bahagia dengan anak-anak kita.

Bahkan aku siap untuk kabur seperti baka Anikiku.

Naru, daisuki dobe.

~~ Author pov ~~

"Maafkan jisan ya? Jisan ada rapat sekarang. Ini hadiah untuk Kaachan kalian. Titip salam ya untuk Kaa-chan kalian," ucap Sasuke yang meruntuki rapat penting siang hari seperti ini. Coba kalau tidak ada rapat, ia bisa pdkt lagi dengan Naruto.

"Iya Uke jisan, Aligatou kalna mau mengantalkan kami. Jaa matta ne jisan," ucap Hikari seraya menerima hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Gaki blonde manis ini langsung masuk ke dalamrestoran tersebut.

"Arigatou untuk hari ini, Tou-chan."

"Douita Hikaru, Tou-chan senang kau mau meneri-"

"Bukankah kalau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu harus bersikap lembut, ya? Tapi kalau tidak? Ya seperti Hikaru biasanya."

"Hikaru tidak berencana memisahkan Tou-chan sama Kaachanmu, kan?"

"Itu ide yang bagus! Terima kasih rencananya, Uke jisan," ucap Hikaru yang mendayu, tak lupa seringai terpantri di wajahnya.

"Oii, bukan itu maksudnya!"

"Jaa matta ne, Touchan~. Taklukkan Hikaru sebelum mendekati Kaachan."

Hikaru pun masuk ke dalam restoran meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkejut melihat anak sulungnya. Apa yang akan di rencanakan mininya itu? Kenapa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan Hikaru. Harus!

Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu dengan naik taksi. Ia berencana besok akan datang ke sini lagi. Sekalian untuk mengincipi masakan Naruto. Kenapa ia bisa tau? Tentu saja dari Hikari yang cerita tadi.

Hikari dan Hikaru masuk ke dalam restoran. Untung saja baru sepi, cuma ada dua atau tiga pelanggan, itu pun sudah dilayani. Duo Uchimaki langsung masuk ke dalam dapur, Kiba yang melihat anak Naruto masuk, akhirnya mengejarnya. Kaachan dan anak sama saja, seenaknya sendiri.

"Kaachaaannn!" teriak Hikari dan Hikaru bersamaan, lebih tepatnya Hikaru. Pasalnya Hikaru cuma bergumam. Naruto yang lagi berbicara dengan Shikamaru akhirnya menoleh ke arah kedua anaknya. Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi anaknya.

"Kalian kemana saja? Lihat sekarang jam berapa, Hn? Jangan buat Kaachan khawa-"

#Cup

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat kedua anaknya mengecup pipi chubbynya. Kedua anaknya seakan tau, cara membuat Kaachan mereka berhenti mengomelinya.

"Selamat harli Kaa-chan, ini hadiah untuk Kaa-chan kami terlcayang," ucap mereka serempak seraya menyerahkan bingkisan kado ke arah Naruto. Tanpa sadar si blonde meneteskan air matanya terharu, ia mendapatkan kejutan dari kedua anaknya.

Kiba yang baru saja masuk pun terasa tersentuh batinnya. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak ini. Shikamaru yang melihat Kiba, akhir mendekat dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Si pencinta anjing pun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

"Arigatou sayang."

"Hn, janji Kaachan, ingat? Tidak boleh nangis!" ucap Hikaru seraya menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Si blonde tersenyum dan segera mengecup singkat kening kedua anaknya.

"Ini air mata bahagia Hikaru."

"Kaachan, cepat buka hadiahnya!"

"Iya Hikari," ucap Naruto seraya membuka hadiah yang diterimanya. Ia terkejut mendapati hadiah boneka katak yang berwarna hijau. Seperti kataknya dulu, yang ia rawat di rumah bersama Sasuke. Apa Sasuke yang memberikannya? Tidak mungkinlah.

Tidakkah si blonde tahu bahwa tas sekolah Hikaru sedikit mengembung dan tas sekolah Hikari keluar ekor bonekanya. Pasti yang ngajak seseorang, kan?

Naruto mengambil kartu ucapan, yang ada di boneka kataknya. Sungguh, ia melihat kartu ucapan ini, ia sangat terharu. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki dua malaikat manis yang menemani harinya.

"Arigatou Hikaru dan Hikari, Kaachan suka dengan hadiah kalian. Dan terimakasih telah datang di hidup Kaachan," ucap Naruto yang mencium pipi chubby Hikaru dan Hikari bergantian. Dan kemudian ia memeluk kedua anaknya.

"Kami sayang Kaachan" ucap duo Uchimaki bersama, seraya mengecup pipi chubby kaachannya.

'Arigatou Tou-chan, setidaknya Tou-chan hari ini bisa sedikit meluluhkan hati Hikaru, tetapi kalau membuat Kaachan nangis seperti kemarin! Tunggu saja permainan Hikaru yang sebenarnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc (Tampai Beltemu Cembali)

Gomen ne telat update, soalnya sibuk di duta dan baru sakit kemarin.

Selamat hari ibu (^-^)/ telat!

Kalau ada Typo, gomen ne. blm sempat di edit. Selesai nulis langsung publik soalnya.

Minta usul dong, nama untuk anaknya itakyuu. Soalnya bingung, ini saja aku tayangin adegan keluarga itakyuu cuma dikit. Sempilan, bsk akan banyak kok^^

Sekali lagi gomen minna-san~~

jangan bosen minna-san ^^

Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca, ditunggu komennya dan mohon votenya ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Sembilu Terindah

Chapter 11

Chara milik MK.  
Pair: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba sedikit Sasusaku  
Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis.  
Rate:M  
Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Selamat membaca ~~

Restoran Shikibaru adalah restoran cepat saji yang banyak diminati banyak orang. Apalagi jam-jam makan siang seperti saat ini. Restoran ini, terkenal dengan makanan ramennya. Banyak orang yang dari berbagai wilayah, ingin mencicipi makanan berkuah kental tersebut.

Seperti pemuda raven yang berdiri di pinggir jalan itu. Ia sudah hampir satu jam berdiri di sana. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu? Ia berdiri di sana. Mau menunggu bis? Atau memiliki niat lain? Pasti kalian tau siapa pemuda tersebut... 100 untuk kalian semua, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke berdiri di pinggir jalan itu, berencana untuk masuk ke dalam restoran saat mulai sepi. Pikirnya supaya lebih leluasa untuk mengobrol dengan si blonde. Sungguh cerdik pemikiran Uchiha satu ini.

Kenapa bisa tahu, Naruto bekerja di restoran Shikibaru? Ia mendapatkan informasi sangat akurat dari kedua anaknya. Akrab, ya? Ingat kan, Sasuke mengambil hati duo Uchimaki, dengan memberikan hadiah untuk kaachan mereka.

"Di sini tempat kerjamu, Naru. Aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi. Kita akan hidup bersama dengan kedua anak kita," gumam Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. Tidakkah si raven ingat, ada Sakura yang akan mengagalkan keinginannya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam restoran, ia memandang sekeliling, untuk mencari keberadaan si blonde manis. Tapi apa? ia mendapatkan pemuda yang mengikat rambutnya seperti nanas. Uchiha bungsu menghelakan nafas lelah. Kapan ia bisa bertemu Naruto?

Sasuke memilih duduk di meja paling pojok, di dekat jendela. Si raven mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk memanggil sang pelayan. Pelayan nanas tadi berjalan ke arah si raven, dengan membawa buku pesanan dan juga pena di tangannya.

"Selamat Siang, Tuan. Selamat datang ke restoran Shikibaru. Kepuasan pelanggan adalah prioritas kami," Shikamaru yang menggantikan tugasnya Kiba, karena kekasihnya mendapat giliran menjemput duo Uchimaki. Si Nara melihat pelanggannya, sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan masalah. Feeling Shikamaru yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Selalu benar.

"Hn."

"Anda mau pesan apa, tuan?"

"Makanan yang menurut koki blonde itu enak," ucap Sasuke seraya melihat daftar menu di sana. Shikamaru memincitkan matanya saat mendengar perkataannya pelanggannya ini. Dia baru pertama melihat pemuda ini, tapi kenapa dia bisa tau koki di sini rambutnya blonde? Apa dia ada hubungan dengan Naruto?

"Baiklah Tu-"

"Sama jus tomat."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu beberapa menit."

"Hn."

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam dapur, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah si blonde. Kenapa ia bersyukur mempunyai pegawai seperti Naruto? Orang yang pantang menyerah, tekun, walaupun sedikit ceroboh. Ia tidak habis pikir, pemuda seusia Naruto mau bekerja. Apalagi posisinya memiliki anak, dan membesarkan seorang diri.

"Naru, ada pesanan!"

"Iya Shika. Apa pesanannya?" ucap Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, seraya mengelap kedua tangannya karena baru saja mencuci tangan.

"Makanan yang menurutmu enak."

"Ha? Kamu ingin aku memasak untukku sendiri?" tanya Naruto seraya memiringkan kepala blondenya. Sungguh pose terimut yang dilakukan si blonde.

"Bukan... Pelanggannya pesan, makanan yang menurut kokinya enak. Mendokusai," ucap Shikamaru seraya duduk di kursi. Ia tidak habis pikir, ada orang aneh seperti pelanggannya.

"Ya ampun, Shika~~. Aku sekarang punya fans-ttebayou. Apa aku begitu Kerennya, kah?" ucap Naruto seraya mengaca di pantat panci. Dengan jemari menyisir rambut blondenya.

"Kau manis bukan keren, Naru," ucap Shikamaru yang males-malesan. Ia baru saja teringat peranan terakhir sang pelanggan, ia menoleh ke arah si blonde yang sedang bernarsis ria. "Minumannya jus tomat," lanjut Shikamaru.

#Deg

Detak jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kata tomat. Ada yang tidak beres dengan pelanggannya itu? Apa dia Sasuke? Tidak mungkin Sasuke tau tempat kerjanya. Si blonde manis ini mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya.

Naruto mulai memasak, ia akan membuat ramen dengan ekstra tomat seperti kesukaan Hikaru. Siapa tau seleranya sama dengan anak sulungnya, kan? Karena mereka sama-sama suka dengan buah tanpa jelas gendernya. Tanaman atau buah-buahan?

Selang beberapa menit, pesanan dari si raven sudah siap. Shikamaru membawanya dan berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto, duduk di kursi tempat Shikamaru tadi. Ia lemas dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga yang di depan sana bukan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, kalau itu kenyataan berbeda dengan harapannya.

"Permisi tuan, maaf menunggu lama," ucap Shikamaru seraya meletakkan pesanan di meja Sasuke. Aroma ramen tertangkap oleh indra penciuman Sasuke. Ramen yang kuahnya kental, apalagi banyak tomat seperti yang dilihatnya ini. Sungguh ia ingin mencicipinya. Lihat! Jus tomat yang segar, warna merah dan sangat menggiurkan.

Sasuke tanpa berkedip melihat pesanannya yang disajikan. Shikamaru tau pelanggannya sudah tidak sabar memakan makanannya, akhirnya ia undur diri dan kembali di meja kasir.

Sasuke mematahkan sumpitnya, ia mulai mengambil mie ramen dan memakannya. Lidahnya dimanjakan oleh lezatnya ramen ekstra tomat spesial dari Ukenya. Uke? Pemikiran macam apa itu? Kau bahkan meninggalkannya Sasuke!

Rasa tomat mendominan pada makanan ramennya. Belum pernah ia merasakan makanan enak seperti ini. Ia mau memakannya lagi... lagi... dan lagi.

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

 _Apakah benar ini masakanmu, Naru? Rasanya enak sekali. Sejak kapan kamu belajar memasak? Kamu ingat saja kalau aku suka tomat. Dobe, rasanya ku ingin terus memakan masakanmu._

 _Jus tomatnya, tidak terlalu manis dan masih ada rasa asem alami dari buah tomatnya. Sungguh sesuai dengan selera lidahku. Apa kamu tau kalau ini aku, Naru? Sehingga membuat yang seperti seleranya? Bolehkah aku berharap?_

 _Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk berbicara denganmu, Naru. Apalagi saat ini restoran sepi. Sungguh kesempatan yang bagus, bukan?_

 _Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk memanggil pelayan nanas tadi. Dia mendekat ke arahku, aku memintanya untuk memanggil koki restoran ini dan ia mengiyakan. Sungguh keberuntungan untukku._

 _Tidak sabar aku untuk bertemu denganmu, Naru. Apakah dimalam tahun baru kemarin, kamu memberi kesempatan untukku? Sekali lagi, bolehkah aku berharap?_

 _~~ Author pov ~~_

Naruto berdebar saat mendengar sang pelanggan ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Semoga bukan orang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Semoga bukan Uchiha bungsu. Tapi semua harapannya sirna, ia melihat Sasuke duduk di meja paling pojok. Terpaksa ia berjalan mendekat ke arah si raven.

"Konnichiwa Uchiha-san. Terima kasih telah menyukai makanan di restoran Shikibaru ini," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda raven tersebut. Walaupun di hatinya, ia ingin menghindari Sasuke. Tapi ia ingat, harus profesional!

"Hn, duduk!" ucap Sasuke seraya melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Seakan tau apa maksud dari lirikan pelanggannya. Bukan lirikan cinta, lho! Tapi lirikan seakan bilang 'aku ingin bicara 4 mata dengan kokimu'.

Shikamaru segera kembali ke meja kasir, berharap Kiba dan duo Uchimaki cepat kembali. Sehingga ia tidak sendirian seperti sekarang ini. Sesekali ia melihat suasana canggung di meja paling pojok tersebut.

"Naru, kamu kerja disini?" tanya Uchiha bungsu basa basi. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat si blonde mau duduk menemaninya. Semua rencana berjalan dengan lancar.

"Iya Uchiha-san."

Jujur! jujur saja panggilan Naruto kepadanya itu membuatnya sakit. Kenapa tidak memanggil dirinya Suke lagi. Seperti malam tahun baru.

"Masakanmu enak."

"Terima kasih,"

"Rasa dari tomatnya masih mendominan di ramennya. Seakan seperti kita, ya? Tomat mendominasi ramen. Sasuke mendominasi Naru-"

"Stoppp! Ada yang bisa saya lakukan di sini, Uchiha-san? Kalau tidak saya undur diri untuk kembali bekerja," ucap Naruto yang kesal dengan Sasuke. Kenapa si teme membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka? Bahkan sudah hancur karena dia.

Sasuke menahan Naruto yang akan berdiri, tetapi si blonde menarik tangannya sehingga si raven tidak jadi menggenggam tangan Naruto. Modusnya gagal total, Shikamaru menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kecewa sang pelanggan.

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, dobe? Sehingga menghindar dariku?" Sasuke mengungkapkan unek-uneknya. Apa maksudnya sikap Naruto itu? Di malam tahun baru, kita dekat. Sekarang dia menjauh.

"Untuk apa aku harus mendekat kearahmu, Uchiha-san? Apa ada untungnya untukku? Bukankah kau yang membuangku? Kau meninggalkanku dan anak-anak! Apa kau ingat? Hiks! Kau membuangku Uchiha-san!"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pemuda blonde ini berdiri, berniat untuk kabur dari hadapan Sasuke. Kalau bicara unek-unek, ia yang banyak. Cuma ia pendam selama ini.

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar perkataan si blonde. Membuang? Sejak kapan ia membuangnya? Ia cuma merelakan Naruto bersama wanita yang diinginkannya. Kau terlalu naif Sasuke! Memutar balikkan fakta. Yang ternyata, kau malah yang menikah dengan wanita permen itu.

Sasuke melihat pemuda manis ini menangis, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tapi apa? Si blonde mundur saat pemuda raven itu mendekat. Tindakan refleks yang dilakukan Naruto, membuat dada Sasuke menjadi sesak.

Shikamaru tidak kalah terkejut saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan pegawainya. Ia berdiri dan berniat untuk mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya, karena melihat sang kekasih dan duo Uchimaki di seberang jalan.

"Aku tidak pernah membuangmu, Na-"

"Tidak membuang tetapi menikah dengan wanita permen itu! Kau jahat Uchiha-san! Hiks! Hiks!" ucap Naruto yang memotong perkataan Sasuke. Si blonde manis ini menutup wajah kacaunya dengan kedua tangan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluk sosok rapuh di depannya ini.

"Naru, dengarkan aku! Di hatiku cuma ada ka-"

"Sudah Uchiha-san! Sudah! Kumohon! Hiks! Jangan katakan itu! Hiks! Hiks! Jangan berbohong lagi kepadaku, Uchiha-san! Berhentilah memberi harapan palsu! Hiks! Ku mohon! Hiks! Aku cuma ingin hidup bahagia dengan kedua anakku!" tangis Naruto pecah, ia bersandar di dinding dengan tubuh mulai bergetar, Ia sesedukan, menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke terkejut melihat reaksi Naruto, ia mengucapkan kenyataan, bukan bohongan! Ingin rasanya, ia memeluk mantan kekasihnya itu. Memberi kata-kata manis untuk menenangkannya. Tapi apa? itu semua cuma harapan semata.

"Naru, dengarkan a-"

"Kaa-chaannn," teriak Hikari yang berlari masuk ke dalam restoran, diikuti Hikaru dan juga Kiba. Mendengar teriakan Hikari, Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat duo Uchimaki berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak melihat Kiba karena sang pencinta anjing itu sudah berdiri di dekat sang kekasih.

"Tadaima Kaa-chan," ucap Hikari yang segera memeluk erat Naruto. Gaki blonde ini menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut sang Kaa-chan. Hikaru berdiri di belakang adiknya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Touchannya.

"Okaeri jagoan Kaa-chan," ucap Naruto yang mencoba bersikap biasa. Bahkan Sasuke takjub dengan perubahan si blonde. Tadi menangis sekarang ceria seperti biasa. Tapi tidak untuk si anak sulung, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kaachannya. Matanya merah walaupun tersenyum, pasti habis menangis. Pasti karena Touchannya!

"Kaachan, tadi kita belnyanyi.. Hikali caat nyanyi dilihatin cama cemua teman-teman. Karena cuala Hikali bagus... Bla bla bla," Hikari mulai mengoceh apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah. Naruto mendengarkan dengan antusias, sesekali ia mengelus rambut blonde anaknya.

Berbeda dengan Hikaru, ia berdiri di samping Sasuke. Dan dengan sengaja ia menginjak kuat kaki si raven. Sontak Sasuke menarik kakinya dan sedikit membungkuk seraya mengelus kakinya. "Apa yang Touchan lakukan kepada Kaachan? Touchan membuat Kaachan menangis, kan?" bisik Hikaru.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa. Entah mengapa, anak sulungnya tidak mudah dibohongi. Ia harus memutar otak supaya Hikaru tidak menjauhkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Sikap dan juga fisik sama seperti dirinya, jangan-jangan makanan juga. Sasuke tersenyum setelah mendapatkan ide, sepertinya akan berhasil.

"Aku membeli ramen ekstra tomat dan juga jus tomat. Ternyata enak masakan Kaachanmu," bisik Sasuke ke Hikaru. Mendengar kata tomat, wajah Hikaru yang semula belagak marah menjadi melunak. Matanya berbinar dan menganggukkan kepala untuk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah anak sulungnya. Setidaknya ia terbebas dari intimidasi si raven mini. Tetapi ia juga harus waspada kepada Hikaru. Ingat! kecil-kecil ini, keturunan Uchiha. Apapun yang mengganggu keluarganya akan dihancurkan, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tenyus saat Halu-nii belnyanyi semua terdiam, kalna cuala Halu-nii kenyenn Kaachan. Kali pingin cepelti Halu-nii," ucap Hikari yang menoleh ke arah Anikinya. Ada Uke-jisan di sana. Sejak kapan?

"Uukke-jisaaannnnnnn," teriak Hikari dengan suara melengking, semua yang mendengar pasti refleks melihat ke arah gaki blonde ini. Tidak terkecuali pasangan ShiKiba, pemuda pencinta anjing itu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke berdiri diantara Naruto dan juga kedua anaknya. Terlambat!

"Sejak kapan ada pemuda pantat ayam itu di sana? Apa yang di lakukan di restoran ini? Apa yang dia mau? Kenapa bisa dia bersama Naruto? Apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi?" tanya Kiba yang beruntun, ia memandang benci ke arah si raven. Kedua tangan Kiba meremas lengan kekasihnya, untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

Tentu saja Shikamaru dapat menyimpulkan, pemuda itu membuat kenangan buruk dengan Naruto. Sehingga membuat si blonde menangis dan kekasihnya marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini. Feelingnya tadi benar, kan?

"Mendokusai," ucap Shikamaru malas-malas, ia tidak salah apa-apa, lengannya yang menjadi korban. Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, dan sesekali mengelus tangan tersebut. Mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya, Kiba pun menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Oke, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Pemuda itu di sini untuk makan, Puppy. Dia pesan makanan yang di sukai Naruto, dan juga jus tomat. Dia minta aku untuk bertemu dengan Koki kita. Akhirnya itu ia bersama dengan keluarga Uchimaki."

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, refleks Kiba menarik kekasihnya ke dapur. Ia tidak habis pikir, kekasihnya yang jenius bisa-bisanya menyuruh Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tau Shika? Pemuda itu adalah Touchan Hikari dan juga Hikaru! Dia yang meninggalkan Naruto demi menikahi wanita pilihan keluarganya. Demi keturunan yang diagungkan Clannya. Dia membuang Naruto, Shika!" ucap Kiba yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apalagi ada anak-anak Naruto, lebih susah.

Kiba menjadi ingat saat Naruto datang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Pakaian basah semua karena hujan, mata merah habis menangis. Bahkan sahabat itu sedih sudah hampir 4 bulan, disaat yang bersamaan dia dinyatakan hamil.

Sahabatnya itu terluka tetapi dia juga bahagia karena dua malaikat manis lahir seusai pemuda pantat ayam menancapkan rasa sakit itu. Kiba bertekad tidak akan memperbolehkan Sasuke sesuka hati mendekati Naruto. Titik!

Shikamaru tidak tega melihat kekasihnya bersedih, ia mendekat ke arah Kiba dan segera memeluknya. "Kita cari cara supaya pemuda itu tidak mendekati Naruto," ucap Shikamaru seraya mengelus punggung Kiba.

"Harus! Aku tidak suka melihat mereka berdekatan, dear. Aku tidak mau melihat Naruto terluka lagi," ucap Kiba yang menyamankan diri dipelukan sang kekasih. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru.

"Tidak cuma kamu yang tidak suka pemuda itu mendekati Naruto. Anak sulungnya juga tidak menyukainya."

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Kiba mendengakan wajahnya sehingga memandang wajah kekasih hatinya.

"Feeling."

"Shika, aku tanya beneran!"

"Melihat wajah Hikaru tadi, puppy. Apalagi dia menginjak kaki pemuda i-"

"Kapan? Aku tidak lihat," ucap Kiba yang memotong perkataan Shikamaru. Ia penasaran, apakah benar Hikaru melakukan itu? Apakah dia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke adalah Touchannya?

"Dapat disimpulkan, Hikaru tidak menyukai pemuda itu mendekati Kaachannya. Perlu diingat! Walaupun masih kecil, dia itu pintar. Bahkan melebihimu, puppy."

"Ya, aku mengakui kepintaran seorang Uchiha. Tetapi tidak cukup pintar memahami hati seseorang."

"Nah, dia mendekati Naruto lagi. Bahkan dulu, dia meninggalkannya. Mungkin, dia menyesal setelah mengetahui Naruto memiliki anak-anak yang imut. Mendokuasai."

"Aku akan buat menyesal lagi pantat ayam itu. Tidak bisa mendekati Naruto dengan mudah. Dan bahkan akan menjauhkan mereka!"

"Puppy, menjauhi atau tidak itu keputusan Naruto. Kita tidak bisa memutuskannya," ucap Shikamaru seraya mengecup singkat bibir Kiba. Entah mengapa, ia dapat merasakan apa yang dialami pelanggannya itu.

Kiba membalas kecupan sayang kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang. Baiklah, ia tidak akan menjauhkan mereka. Akan tetapi ia membuat pendekatan Sasuke tidak mudah. Keberuntungan lain adalah Hikaru dipihak mereka.

"Kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya Naruto ya, dear," pinta Kiba yang pastinya membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Kekasihnya sendiri meminta dirinya menjadi kekasih orang lain, yang benar saja.

"APA KAU GILA?" teriak Shikamaru yang menahan emosinya. Sedangkan kekasihnya, merundukan kepala mendengar Shikamaru berteriak. Ia tidak habis pikir Kiba berbicara seperti itu.

Karena teriakan yang jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Nara Shikamaru. Membuat Naruto dan duo Uchimaki menoleh ke arah dapur. Si blonde meminta Hikari melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur, dengan rayuan jus jeruk tentu saja. Kenapa harus Hikari? Karena gaki blonde ini mampu mengubah keadaan yang tegang menjadi ceria kembali.

Shikamaru merasa bersalah, melihat kekasihnya merunduk sedih seperti itu. Ia menarik Kiba di dalam pelukannya. "Kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu tidak, Kiba?"

"Kau kekasihku! Kau kekasihku yang aku cintai, Shika! Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Naruto bersedih lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia menangis lagi karena Sasuke, dear. Ini cuma pura-pura, Shika. Supaya Ayam hitam itu menjauhi Naruto, dan menyerah karena Naruto sudah punya kekasih."

Shikamaru tersentuh dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Ia tahu hubungan Kiba dan juga Naruto lebih dari sahabat. Sudah menjadi seperti saudara. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

"Iya Puppy, aku akan melakukannya. Hikari dan juga Hikaru kau yang ngatur."

"Siap, dear. Arigatou." ucap Kiba yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Ia tau Shikamaru itu baik, ia bersyukur mempunyai kekasih sebaik anak tunggal keluarga Nara ini.

"Hn, sama-sama sayang."

Kiba mencium bibir kekasihnya, pertanda rasa terima kasih. Tentu saja Shikamaru menyambutnya dengan suka hati. Saat mereka akan mendalami cumbuan, tiba-tiba suara cetar membahana terdengar di telinga pasangan ini.

"Kiba Jisan! Kali mau minyum jus jenyukk... yang manyiss cepelti Kali," teriak Hikari yang langsung membuka pintu dapur. Sungguh merusak suasana, si blonde mini ini. Pasangan ShikaKiba cepat-cepat melepaskan cumbuan mereka. Keduanya tertawa canggung, karena tertangkap basah oleh anak kecil.

Kiba berjalan mendekat ke arah Hikari dan menggendong Uchimaki bungsu ini. Sungguh mirip dengan Naruto, cuma matanya saja yang berwarna hitam. Ia mengelus rambut blonde Hikari.

"Aku akan melakukannya," ucap Shikamaru yang berjalan keluar dapur. Seusai mengecup kening Kiba dan mengelus rambut Hikari. Ia bertekad akan melakukan sandiwara ini, demi sahabatnya dan juga kekasih pujaannya.

Saat keluar dapur, ia melihat Sasuke yang berusaha mendekati Naruto. Tetapi gagal karena si blonde melangkah menjauh. Sedangkan Hikaru, ia sedang menikmati ramen ekstra tomat dan juga jus tomat milik pelanggannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, apa ini yang disebut buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya?

Hikaru segera memakan makanan Sasuke saat Hikari meneriaki nama Touchannya. Sayang, dong. Kalau makanan seenak ini dibuang, mending ia makan saja. Pemikiran si raven ini, bikin gemas. Makanan itu tidak dibuang tetapi akan dimakan nanti. Dasar! Darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuh raven mini, sifat seenaknya muncul.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Ia harus melakukan sandiwara ini, semoga saja tidak ketauan. Sesampainya di sana, Shikamaru menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluk tubuh ramping temannya. Tentu saja membuat semua orang bingung termasuk orang yang dipeluknya itu.

Hikari keluar dari dapur dan duduk di kursi dekat Anikinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hikaru yang terfokus ke makanan dan minuman favoritnya. Tidak habis pikir gaki blonde ini, apa enaknya tomat, sih? Tidak jelas gendernya gitu, mending jeruk yang jelas buah. Hikari melihat ke arah 3 orang dewasa ini yang seakan menonton drama sabun.

Sedangkan Kiba, ia berdiri di pintu dapur. Melihat Shikamaru melakukan sandiwaranya. Ia tidak cemburu, karena apa? Pemuda pecinta anjing ini percaya dengan kekasih dan juga sahabatnya. Semoga dengan sandiwaranya ini, pantat ayam itu segara pergi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan? Sepertinya anda menakuti kekasih saya," ucap Shikamaru yang memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke, sesekali ia mempererat pelukan pada pinggang Naruto.

"Siapa dia, Naru?" tanya Sasuke yang memandang Naruto dan juga Shikamaru bergantian. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan pemuda yang tiba-tiba bilang bahwa dirinya kekasih Naruto. Sedangkan si blonde bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dia... Ettoo... Di-"

"Aku kekasihnya!"

"Apa?" bukan! Bukan Sasuke yang berteriak ini, tetapi malah si blonde manis ini. Tentu saja itu menimbulkan kecurigaan, dong! Masa yang bersangkutan malah terkejut?

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berteriak. Pasti ini cuma sandiwara semata, tebak si Uchiha. "Hn, tidak percaya."

' _Naruto no bakaaa_!' batin Kiba seraya menepuk pelan keningnya. Tidak habis pikir, dia mempunyai sahabat sebodoh Naruto. Harus bagaimana ini? Tidak boleh ketahuan!

Hikari yang mendengar percakapan orang dewasa ini. Tidak mengerti apa itu namanya kekasih. Ia coba bertanya kepada Anikinya yang sibuk dengan makanan serba tomat itu. Gaki blonde ini menggoyangkan tubuh Hikaru.

"Halu-nii!"

"..."

"Halu-niii!"

"..."

"Halu-nii!" panggil Hikari seraya menarik kuat baju Anikinya. Sehingga membuat Hikaru kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Hn."

"Kekacih itu apa? Tadi Chika Jisan binyang kaachan kekacihnya."

Mendengar perkataan Hikari, tentu saja membuat Hikaru bingung. Pasalnya! Kekasih Shika jisan bukan Kaachannya tetapi Kiba Jisan. Ada apa ini? Hikaru terdiam sejenak, ia mencermati apa yang terjadi di sini.

Kaachan dirangkul Shika jisan, cek!  
Kaachan dan Touchan terkejut, cek!  
Kiba Jisan tidak cemburu lihat kekasihnya memeluk orang lain, cek!

Hikaru dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka melakukan sandiwara. Ia harus ambil adil, dong! Maka dari itu ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Adiknya.

"Kekasih itu orang yang mentraktir kita makan apa saja. Shika Jisan sering mentraktir Kaachan dan kita, kan? Berarti-"

"Chika Jisan kekacih Kaachan!" teriak Hikari yang tiba-tiba, tentu saja para orang dewasa di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn, apa benar yang kamu ucapkan, Hikari?"

"Iya, Uke Jisan... Chika Jisan kekacih yang baik," ucap Hikari dengan senyuman 5 jarinya. Sedangkan Kiba mengacungkan jempol ke Hikaru dan dapat anggukan dari gaki raven tersebut. Sungguh pintar Uchimaki sulung ini, ingatkan Kiba untuk mentraktir Hikaru.

Saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hikari, Shikamaru membisikkan rencananya kepada Naruto. Tentu saja ia mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari si blonde.

"Iya, benar Uchiha-san. Shikamaru adalah kekasihku! Apa ada yang salah?" ucap Naruto seraya menggandeng mesra tangan Shikamaru. Ia sebenarnya tidak enak dengan Kiba. Akan tetapi, ini adalah rencana sahabatnya itu.

Percaya atau tidak percaya, Sasuke harus menerimanya. Walaupun ia tidak mempercayainya, tapi 3 orang bahkan 4 orang membenarkan. Ia harus mempercayainya!

Si raven ini duduk lemah di mejanya. Ia memandang semuanya dengan rasa kecewa. Apa sekarang ia harus mundur? Satu hal yang harus Sasuke ingat, ia memiliki istri di rumah. Mau dikemanakan istrinya? Dijual di toko bagus?

"Hn, aku percaya! Aku mau makan ramen dan jus to-" Sasuke terkejut saat melihat makanannya habis, tanpa sisa. Apa mangkok dan gelasnya bocor?

Hikaru, sang tersangka! Segera beranjak dari kursi dan berlari ke arah Kaachannya. Sebelum dapat amukan dari raja ayam. Ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kaachannya.

Semua menahan tawa saat melihat kejadian itu, termasuk Hikari. Ia cekikikan melihat Anikinya ketakutan seperti itu. Rasakan! Tomat tidak enak seperti itu dimakan.

"Ck, anak ayam itu!" gumam Sasuke yang melirik ke arah Hikaru. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga mirip ayam. ( #dichidori #gocong)

"Uhuk!" tidak terima, dong! Anaknya dikatain anak ayam, oleh ayam lagi! Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalau sudah selesai makannya, bisa pergi Uchiha-san! Toko mau tutup!"

"Apa? Aku belum puas makan! Aku mau pesan lagi!"

"Maaf, toko sudah tutup, lain kali saja!"

"Iya, Uke Jichan. Lain kali caja! Nanti cama Kali juga."

"Hn."

Poor Sasuke! Sudah mendapat kenyataan pahit, Naruto mempunyai kekasih. Makanan dihabiskan Hikaru. Sekarang mau pesan lagi, malah diusir. Seperti pepatah mengatakan, sudah jatuh ketimpa tangga.

== Pusat Perbelanjaan ==

"Ya ampun Ryuuki, kau dimana?" teriak Kushina yang kehilangan cucunya. Pasalnya, ia sibuk memilih daging yang bagus. Tiba-tiba sang cucu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia harus mencari dimana ini?

Ibu dua anak ini berjalan tergesa-gesa dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri di area sayuran. Tentu saja ia terkejut, cepat-cepat harus meminta maaf.

"Gomen... Gomen... Saya tidak melihat... Go-"

"Kushi-chan!" Kushina terkejut saat namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh ke arah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Miko-chan! Ya ampun!" Kushina langsung memeluk orang yang ditabraknya itu. Ternyata korbannya adalah Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto. Sahabatnya waktu sekolah dulu.  
Mereka sahabat sudah lama, bahkan lebih dari 6 tahun. Mereka lost kontak saat lulus SMA. Akhirnya mereka di pertemuan di pusat berbelanja ini. Benang apa yang mempertemukan mereka? Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kushi-chan? Kenapa setelah aku menikah, kau menghilang? Tidak ada kabar lagi!"

"Hahaha... Gomen, aku pindah keluar kota dengan suamiku. Tetapi, sekarang aku tinggal kembali di kota Konoha ini."

"Suami? Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku dipernikahanmu! Malangnya nasibku."

"Gomen Miko-chan, acaranya mendadak dan cuma dihadiri keluarga saja. Karena suamiku ingin segera tinggal di luar kota."  
"Kenapa tergesa-gesa seperti itu? Seakan suamimu itu, berusaha melupakan seseorang di kota ini!"

Skakmat! Apa yang diucapkan oleh Mikoto tepat sasaran! Kushina tau dari awal, kalau suaminya ingin melupakan masa lalunya di kota ini. Akan tetapi suaminya tidak bilang, ia menghargai itu. Semua orang mempunyai masa lalu, entah itu baik atau buruk. Ia pun mempunyainya.

"Bukan! Karena urusan pekerjaan, suamiku memintaku menemaninya di luar kota. Setelah kelahiran putra kedua kami, akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke Konoha."

"Putra? Kau mempunyai anak berapa Kushi-chan?"

"2 orang, laki-laki semua. Sifat mereka sungguh bertolak belakang. Anak sulungku terkesan arogan sedangkan anak bungsuku berisik dan ceroboh. Haduh, aku pusing mengurus mereka. Tetapi saat bersamaan membuatku bahagia. Kalau kamu bagaimana Miko-chan?"

"Aku juga mempunyai 2 putra. Anak sulungku pergi dengan kekasih sesama jenisnya, rambut panjang dan mempunyai tanda lahir seperti keriput di wajahnya. Sedangkan anak bungsuku sudah menikah, tetapi belum mempunyai keturunan."

Kushina terkejut saat Mikoto menceritakan anak sulungnya. Kenapa mirip dengan Itachi? Atau cuma kebetulan! Ia tidak tahu marga menantunya, karena saat perkenalan memakai nama Itachi saja.

Mikoto memandang sahabatnya yang sepertinya terkejut. Pasti saat ia bilang sesama jenis tadi! Ia menjadi ingat dengan pemuda yang dibawa Itachi dulu. Membuatnya erosi, eh maksudnya emosi.

"Aku tidak menyetujui hubungan anak sulungku. Kau pasti berpikiran sama sepertiku, Kushi-chan. Hubungan sesama jenis itu, tidak mungkin bahagia! Karena tidak mendapatkan keturunan."

"Hmmm."

"Aku sudah menentang hubungan mereka! Tetapi anak sulungku, malah nekat kabur dengan kekasihnya. Makanya, saat anak bungsuku datang dengan kekasih sesama jenisnya. Aku menentang mereka dan menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk pergi dari kehidupan anak bungsuku."

Entah mengapa Kushina, marah dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Tidakkan Mikoto sadar! Bahwa walaupun mereka pasangan sesama jenis, tetapi mereka saling mencintai. Mereka memilih jalur itu, karena saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing.

"Kau ingat Kushi-chan? Waktu SMA dulu, kita berencana mau menjodohkan anak-anak kita kelak. Supaya kita menjadi besan. Aghh... Rencana tinggal rencana, karena anak kita laki-laki semua. Yahh~~ gagal, deh!"

"Uchiha Mikoto!" panggil Kushina yang dengan agak tinggi. Tentu saja itu membuat Mikoto terkejut. Ia tidak habis pikir, sahabatnya akan memanggil dirinya seperti itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak keberatan dengan hubungan sesama jenis, atau apalah itu! Karena apa? Mereka berhak memilih orang yang dicintainya. Setidaknya yang dipilih, orang yang baik dan mencintai anak kita. Tidak cuma ambisi ataupun main-main."

"..."

"Kasihan anak kita, kalau menjalani hidup dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya."

"Tetapi kalau tidak memiliki keturunan! Untuk apa menikah? Siapa yang akan meneruskan clan kita?"

"Miko-chan! Jadi semisal orang yang dicintai anakmu bisa hamil, kau akan menyetujuinya?"

Skakmat! Mikoto binggung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Kushina itu. Sedangkan ibu Namikaze ini tahu, bahwa sahabatnya hilang kata-kata.

"Kamu tahu! Anak sulungku menikah dengan laki-laki, aku menyetujuinya. Karena apa? Aku lihat menantuku itu, sangat sayang kepada anakku. Mereka saling mencintai. Dan setelah melakukan ini itu. Akhirnya, mereka mempunyai anak laki-laki yang manis. Disitu kami tidak percaya, tetapi disaat bersamaan kami senang."

"Oww, selamat atas kelahiran cucumu, Kushi-chan."

"Terima kasih Miko-chan."

"Kamu belanja sendiri? Kok tidak bersama suami atau anakmu?" Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa terpojok tadi. Menyetujui mereka? Yang benar saja! Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku bersama cucuku tadi," ucap Kushina dengan santai.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

"Ya ampun! Ryuuki! Kemana dia? Ditinggal memilih daging, malah keluyuran," Kushina heboh sendiri saat teringat cucunya. Ia melihat jauh di sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar bahwa yang ia cari ada di dekatnya.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kushina. Ternyata tidak berubah! Tanpa disengaja ia melihat ke arah anak laki-laki di dekat Kushina. Ia terpaku dengan sosok tersebut. Rambutnya warna merah akan tetapi wajah dan juga mata mengingatkannya dengan Itachi, anak sulungnya.

"Baa-chan mencari siapa? Krauk!" tanya Ryuuki, anak pertama pasangan Itachi Namikaze dan juga Kyuubi Namikaze. Anak 5 tahun ini, sibuk memakan buah apel kesukaannya.

Kushina terkejut saat mendengar orang yang dicari, ternyata berdiri di dekatnya. Ia segera menjewer cucu yang seenaknya itu. "Tentu saja mencarimu! Siapa lagi?"

"Ittaaii! Kushina!"

"Panggil aku Baachan, Ryuuki! Mau aku adukan Touchanmu?"

"Iya, Baachan."

"Hahahaha... Cucumu sangat mirip dengamu waktu kecil dulu Kushi-chan. Siapa nama anak manis ini?" tanya Mikoto seraya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryuuki, seraya mengelus rambut merah anak tersebut.

"Ryuuki Namikaze, Baachan. Ryuuki keren tidak manis!" ucap gaki 5 tahun ini, ia mengelus telinganya yang menjadi korban keganasan Baachannya.

"Ahh... Senangnya dipanggil Baachan. Boleh Baachan memelukmu?"

"Hn boleh," tanpa babibu lagi, Mikoto memeluk tubuh mungil Ryuuki. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan kehangatan mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Anggap saja cucumu juga, Miko-chan," ucap Kushina yang tersenyum melihat interaksi sahabat dan juga cucunya. Sungguh seperti Baachan dan juga cucunya. Tidakkah mereka sadar, bahwa mereka memang Baachan dan juga cucu sungguhan.

Selang beberapa menit Mikoto melepaskan pelukanya, karena Ryuuki protes sesak. Ia berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Kushina dan juga cucunya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menoleh ke arah barang belanjaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau beli apel banyak, Kushi-chan. Ada acara apa?"

Tentu saja, Kushina terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya. Apel? Perasaan ia membeli daging dan beberapa sayuran. Ia pun menoleh ke arah barang belanjaannya. Benar! di sana cuma ada buah apel. Ia tau siapa pelakunya.

"RYUUKI!" teriak Kushina yang menahan emosinya. Tidak anak, tidak Kaachannya. Semua sama saja! Membuat dirinya cepat tua karena kebanyakan berteriak dan juga marah-marah. Sedangkan sang pelaku sudah kabur.

"Dasar! Kenapa sih Kyuubi harus mewarisi sifat jahilnya ke Ryuuki?" gumam Kushina seraya memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan kejahilan Ryuuki. Kapan ia mempunyai cucu yang manis? Sebentar lagi, sabar mami Kus.

Kyuubi? Entah mengapa, Mikoto pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Tapi dimana? Kapan? Ia mencoba mengingatnya tetapi gagal. Ahh nama yang tidak penting, pikir ibu Uchiha ini.

"Gomen Miko-chan. Anak itu emang jahil, seperti Kaachannya. Tapi sebenarnya, Ryuuki itu anak yang baik. Ia pernah berkelahi dengan orang yang lebih besar darinya. Karena mereka sudah mengejek Kaachannya. Mengingat itu, aku bahagia mempunyai cucu yang sayang keluarganya."

"Kau beruntung memiliki cucu seperti Ryuuki, Kushi-chan."

"Iya."

"Oh ya, besok minggu kamu ada acara tidak?"

"Tidak, ada apa Miko-chan?"

"Besok minggu, kami sekeluarga mengundang keluarga Namikaze untuk makan malam di rumah. Bisa?"

"Hahaha... Jangan formal seperti itu Miko-chan. Tentu saja kami bisa. Besok aku akan mengajak suami dan anak menantuku juga cucuku yang bandel itu."

"Minta nomer teleponmu, Kushi-chan," ucap Mikoto seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya, begitu juga Kushina. Akhirnya mereka saling bertukar nomer telepon.

"Alamatnya nanti aku Smsin."

"Iya Miko-chan. Sampai ketemu besok," pamit Kushina seraya cipika cipiki dengan sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin terus mengobrol dengan Mikoto. Akan tetapi cucunya lari tadi, takut hilang.

"Aku mau mencari Ryuuki, sebelum anak itu jauh. Jaa matta ne Miko-chan," Kushina berjalan menjauh dari Mikoto seraya melambaikan tangan. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang, kembali berbelanja karena belanjaannya ditukar oleh Ryuuki dengan apel.

"Jaa matta ne Kushi-chan," ucap Mikoto yang ikut melambaikan tangannya. Pertemuannya dengan Kushina, sangat kebetulan. Seakan benang takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Kushina, Suaminya datang dan sempat melihat. "Siapa dia?"

"Sahabatku, aku bertemu kembali setelah beberapa tahun berpisah. Dan besok malam ia dan keluarganya berencana mau ke rumah kita. Aku mengundang makan malam."

"Hn."

"Dan dia memiliki cucu dari pasangan sesama jenis. Sungguh menjijikkan!"

Fugaku terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Istrinya. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi gelisah seperti ini. Apa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi besok?

Keluarga Uchiha akan bertemu dengan keluarga Namikaze. Berarti? Mereka juga bertemu dengan keluarga Uchimaki. Penasaran? Nantikan chapter berikutnya ^^

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

.

 **Tbc (Tampai Beltemu Cembali)**

 **Gomen ne telat update... Aku kasih bonus,nih! Chapter terpanjang yang pernahku buat. 5.100 kata!**

 **Kalau ada typo, gomen ne. blm sempat di edit. Selesai nulis langsung publik soalnya. Takut minna-san nunggu lagi.**

 **Sekali lagi gomen minna-san~~**  
 **jangan bosen minna-san ^^**  
 **Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca, ditunggu komennya dan mohon votenya ^^**

 **4 Februari 2017**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chara milik MK.  
Pair: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba sedikit Sasusaku  
Genre: mpreg, yaoi, hurt, romantis.  
Rate:M

Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Selamat membaca ~~

=== Kediaman Namikaze ===

Kushina Namikaze, Kaachan dari dua anak ini baru selesai berbelanja. Ingat kan? Ia bersama sang cucu tercinta dan tanpa diduga, Kushina bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Uchiha Mikoto.

Mereka mengobrol sangat lama, membicarakan tentang keluarga bahkan hal sekecilpun. Karena kurang puas mengobrol di pusat berbelanjaan, Kushina berencana berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja, bersama dengan keluarga tercinta. Reuni kecil-kecilan bersama sahabat dan keluarganya. Tidak salah, kan?

Kushina masuk ke dalam kekediaman Namikaze bersama dengan Ryuuki, cucu pertamanya. Kedua tangan membawa belanjaan, sang suami melihat istrinya yang kesusahan segera menghampirinya.

"Tadaima," ucap Kushina dengan lembut.

"Okaeri," jawab Minato seraya membawa belanjaan Kushina dan meletakkan di meja. Ia menoleh ke arah sang istri. "Kenapa tidak ngajakku? Kamu kan menjadi kerepotan membawa belanjaannya, koi!"

"Gomen anata~~ aku kan mau belanja berdua dengan cucuku tercinta," ucap Kushina seraya mencubit gemas pipi chubby Ryuuki.

"Ittaaaiii... Kushina... Shhh."

"Manggil apa, Ryuuki?"

"Kushi... Ittaaaiii... Baachan... Baachan."

"Bagus," Kushina melepaskan cubitan mautnya pada pipi Ryuuki, sedangkan sang cucu mengelus pipinya yang merah.

Tidak beberapa lama, pasangan ItaKyuu turun dari tangga, dengan sang uke ngedumel sendiri. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar akan sesuatu hal. Penasaran apa yang diributkan? Seperti biasa, Kyuubi ingin pergi ke kebun apel. Tapi dilarang oleh sang seme, kenapa? Karena Kyuubi ingin memakan buah apel langsung dari pohonnya. Orz! Tidakkah Kyuubi ingat, dengan kandungannya yang sudah 7 bulan?

"Pokoknya aku mau ke kebun apel! Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, keriput!"

"Kyuu-chan, ingat anak kita."

"Ini anakmu yang minta, keriput!"

"Hn. Kyuu-chan, aku tidak tega lihat kau manjat pohon apel," bujuk Itachi seraya menarik-narik tangan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Namikaze yang lain, seakan melihat drama picisan ini, sudah biasa!

"Makanya, jangan dilihat!"

"Hahh... Oke! Oke! Kau menang Namikaze Kyuubi! Kita ke kebun apel besok," ucap Itachi yang mengalah berdebat dengan sang uke. Mengalah, lho! Dihal tertentu, ia selalu menang!

Kyuu menyeringai menang dan segera ia tempelkan buah apel di tangannya ke pipi sang suami. "Anggaplah itu ciuman terima kasih dari anakmu di dalam sini, keriput."

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan bibirmu sendiri saja untuk itu, Kyuu?" pandang Itachi datar.

"Kau minta kubanting, heh?! Enak saja minta bibirku, huh!" Kyuubi pun jalan mendahului suaminya disertai wajah meronanya. Dia kan tak mau Itachi melihat itu.

"Memangnya kau buta apa di sini ramai orang, tau!" gumamnya pelan berharap sang suami tidak mendengar.

Tanpa sengaja, mata ekor Itachi melihat ke arah ibu mertuanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sang kaachan sudah pulang bersama anaknya. "Kaa-chan sudah pulang?"

"Sudah dari tadi Ita-kun. Kamu sih, sibuk mesra-mesraan dengan Kyuu-chan. Tadaima," ucap Kushina seraya duduk di dekat sang suami, sedangkan sang kepala Namikaze sibuk membaca korannya.

"Okaeri Kaachan," ucap Itachi yang wajah merah mendengar kata mesra dari ibu mertuanya. Akan tetapi ekspresi datar khas Uchiha menutup itu semua.

"Okaeri Kushi-"

"Kyuu... Hn."

"Csk! Iya! Iya! Kaachan."

Ryuuki cekikikan geli melihat Ibunya nurut dengan sang Ayah. Jujur saja, ia juga takut dengan Ayahnya. Walaupun terlihat ramah tetapi saat marah sangat menakutkan.

"Kaachaann~~," panggil Ryuuki seraya berlari ke arah Kyuubi. Walaupun terlihat bandel, jahil, dan suka seenaknya sendiri, tetapi Ryuuki sangat manja kepada ibunya. Apalagi sekarang ia akan memiliki seorang adik, ia takut perhatian ibunya pindah ke sang adik.

Ryuuki mengambil apel dari tangan Kyuubi, dan segera dimakannya. Tentu saja mendapat cubitan maut di pipinya. Tersangkanya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya. "Ittaaaiii... Kaachan."

"Lihat! Dia manja padamu, Kyuu-chan. Bahkan kalau sama aku, tidak sopan!" ucap Kushina yang menunjuk ke arah Ryuuki, sedangkan sang cucu mengangkat bahu dan senderkan di tubuh ibunya. Tentu saja ia sibuk makan buah apel, hasil rampok dari Kyuubi.

"Biarlah koi... Dulu Kyuubi juga seperti itu, kan? Manja padamu," ucap Minato seraya meletakkan koran di meja dan melihat ke arah pasangan ItaKyuu. Yang benar saja! Bahkan Naruto lebih manja daripada Anikinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, keluarga Namikaze sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan soal Namikaze bungsu ini. Karena apa? Mereka takut Kushina bersedih lagi, lebih tepatnya semua keluarga Namikaze. Akan tetapi, pintu selalu terbuka untuk Naruto pulang.

"Apa itu benar Ryuuki?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum yang ramah. Dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan anaknya. Ia merinding melihat senyum sang ayah .

"Ti... Tidak Touchan... Ryuuki anak baik. Iya kan, Kaachan?" ucap Ryuuki seraya menatap ke arah Kyuubi. Seakan minta perlindungan dari ibunya.

"Sudahlah keriput! Kau menakuti anakku!"

"Hn, cari sekutu, ya? Tapi jangan salahkan Touchan kalau nanti Ryuuki nakal lagi dan Touchan akan hukum."

"Haik!" ucap Ryuuki lantang. Walaupun jarang ada pernikahan sesama jenis, tetapi ia bersyukur dilahirkan di pasangan ItaKyuu. Ibunya yang manis dan ayahnya yang tegas dan-Uhuk-tampan. Ryuuki mencintai keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Arigatou Kaachan," ucap Ryuuki seraya mengecup singkat pipi Kyuubi. Tentu saja itu mendapatkan elusan lembut dari ibunya. Ia tahu, walaupun sang ibu sedikit arogan tapi tetap sayang dan perhatian kepadanya. Sedikit arogan, lho!

"Lihat anata! Kyuubi yang arogan dan suka seenaknya sendiri, bisa lembut seperti itu. Apa mempunyai anak, bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang, ya?"

"Bukankah itu bagus, koi? Kyuubi sekarang tidak bar-bar seperti dulu lagi."

"Hahaha.. Ryuuki bisa terkejut saat mengetahui sifat arogan kaachannya... Hahaha"

"MINATO! KUSHINA! Aku bisa mendengar itu! Jangan sekali-kali kalian ngomong aibku ke Ryuuki! Awa...mmmmm," ucap Kyuubi terhenti saat mulutnya ditutup dengan tangan kekar sang suami. Itachi tidak habis pikir, Kyuubi lepas kendali seperti ini. Apa hukuman darinya tidak mempan lagi?

Korban yang diteriakki Kyuubi, biasa saja menanggapi sikap anak sulungnya. Karena apa? Itu sudah biasa. Kalau mendadak baik dan penurut, itu baru membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kyuu-chan, ingat kan apa yang kita diskusikan dulu? Dan ingat, kan? Apa akibatnya?" bisik Itachi di telinga Kyuubi. Tentu saja sang uke mengangguk patuh dan pucat pasi.

"Anak pintar!" Itachi melepaskan tangannya dan mengelus sayang rambut Kyuubi.

"Anak apaan? Aku bentar lagi akan melahirkan, Chi!" ucap Kyuubi yang menepis tangan Itachi. Sejujurnya ia senang, di elus rambutnya penuh kasih sayang seperti itu. Tapi, tangannya refleks melakukannya. Tsundere? itu kata cocok untuk Kyuubi.

Mendengar kata melahirkan dari sang ibu, membuat Ryuuki cemberut. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan perhatian orang tuanya saat sang adik lahir kelak. Ryuuki mulai tiduran di pangkuan ibunya. Dan secara refleks, Kyuubi mengelus rambut orenji sang anak.

"Kita makin tua saja, Kushi-chan."

"Iya anata... Aku akan memiliki cucu lagi, keluarga kita semakin ramai," ucap Kushina yang tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. Oh iya, ia kan berencana berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya.

"Besok kita ke rumah sahabat Kaachan, ya? Kita sekeluarga."

"Siapa koi? Apa aku kenal?"

"Tidak! Ia tidak datang diacara pernikahan kita dulu. Tadi kami bertemu di pusat berbelanjaan. Itu lho! Yang dulu aku pernah cerita tentang perjodohan anak kita."

#Deg

' _Perjodohan? Berarti Kyuu-chan dulu sudah dijodohkan,'_ batin Itachi seraya menggenggam erat tangan uke sahnya. Setidaknya ia bertemu Kyuubi dahulu, sebelum dia ketemu orang yang dijodohkan mertuanya. Asal Itachi tahu, bahwa ia orang yang dijodohkan dengan Kyuubi. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

Kyuubi merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Itachi, ia mengangkat tangan sang seme yang menggenggam tangannya dan kemudian digigitnya kuat. Karena apa? Supaya Itachi cepat sadar dari acara bergalau ria.

"Sshh... Ittaaaiii... Kyuu."

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, keriput!" ucap Kyuubi seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi. Sedangkan si raven tersenyum kecil melihat sifat ibu dari anak-anaknya. Ia tahu Kyuubi khawatir dengannya dan dia tau mantan kekasihnya ini sangat perhatian kepadanya. Tapi, tidak digigit juga! Dikiss gitu kan, bisa?

"Oh iya, sahabatmu yang itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Ihhhh anata... Tambah tua, tambah pikun! Namanya Uchi-"

"AKU MENOLAK!" ucap Kyuubi dengan suara naik satu oktaf. Tidakkah mereka tahu! Besok itu ia dan Itachi mau ke kebun apel. Ia sudah berdebat dengan Itachi tadi. Harus dibatalkan? tidak akan pernah!

Semua menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, termasuk sang suami. Karena otak jenius Uchiha, Itachi tahu apa yang di pikirkan Kyuubi. Boleh juga ini, sebagai alasan untuk membatalkan janji dengan Kyuubi. "Aku setuju!" ucap Itachi

"Jangan coba-coba untuk membatalkan rencanaku, BAKA!" ucap Kyuubi seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat di hidung Itachi.

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu memanjat, Kyuu-chan."

"Kita sudah membicarakannya, keriput!"

"Hn," jangan salah sangka dulu! Walaupun sudah lama tinggal di keluarga Namikaze, Uchiha sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Dan pada akhirnya kata ambigu itu terucap di mulut Uchiha sulung ini.

"Kalian harus ikut! Tanpa terkecuali!" ucap Kushina dengan kalimat mutlak. Bahkan aura hitam dikelilinginya. Sedangkan Kyuubi menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Tetapi, tidak boleh kalah!

"Kami ada acara! Tidak ikut, Kushina!"

"Harus ikut! Batalkan acaramu!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak akan pernah!"

Sang kepala Namikaze menghelakan nafas melihat pertengkaran ibu dan anak ini. Ini sudah terlalu sering melihat ini, ia menoleh ke arah menantunya yang sedang memijit keningnya. Sebagai kepala rumah tangga, ia harus bisa mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Stopp pertengkaran kalian! Apa kalian tidak malu dilihat Ryuuki?" tanya Minato dengan nada tegas. Kyuubi dan Kushina dibuat kicep, bahkan Itachi kagum dengan ketegasan mertuanya. Sampai-sampai membuat ukenya diam seperti itu.

"Kapan acaramu Kyuu-chan?"

"Besok pagi," cicit Kyuubi, walaupun dirinya arogan. Tetapi ia takut kalau sang Touchan sudah bertindak.

"Oke. Sekarang kau, koi? Kapan acaramu?"

"Besok siang," tidak beda jauh dengan keadaan Kyuubi. Kushina juga takut melihat suaminya bertindak.

"Rencana kalian tidak dibatalkan. Tetapi kalian harus menyusul ke rumah sahabatnya kaachan, setelah acara kalian selesai. Paham?"

"Paham Touchan," ucap ItaKyuu bersamaan.

"Beres, kan? Kamu tinggal memberikan alamat sahabatmu ke mereka, koi!"

"Haik, Arigatou anata," ucap Kushina seraya mengecup singkat pipi Minato.

"Douita. Ayo ke kamar," ucap Minato kepada sang istri. Mereka pun berjalan ke kamar, meninggalkan keluarga ItaKyuu.  
"Gaki! Jangan ditekan perut Kaachan!" ucap Kyuubi saat sang anak mendusel dan tiduran di pangkuannya. Sedangkan sang tersangka cuma cemberut mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Kasian adik kamu, Ryuuki. Nanti tidak bisa bernafas di dalam," ucap Itachi yang duduk di samping sang suami. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga kecilnya ini. Keputusan kabur dari rumah adalah pilihan yang tepat, menurutnya. Daripada menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintai?

Lihat? Belum apa-apa, ibu dan ayahnya sudah membela adiknya. Ryuuki makin cemberut seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut sang ibu. "Biariinn!"

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil melihat sifat manja anaknya, ia mengelus- elus rambut Ryuuki. Ia bersyukur memiliki anak di keluarga kecilnya, sehingga ia tidak sia-sia melakukan operasi penanaman rahim. Tiba-tiba, Ia teringat dengan adik blondenya yang berisik itu.

~~ Kyuubi Pov ~~

 _Baka gaki! Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa pamitnya cuma sebentar, tapi sampai 5 tahun tidak terlihat batang hidungmu?_

 _Ck, kusooo! Mengingat lagi pirang bodoh itu, membuat aku lemah seperti ini. Ku gigit bibir bawahku, untuk menahan air mataku yang akan keluar ini. Kedua mataku mulai panas. Sial! Seorang Namikaze Kyuubi, pantang menangis!_

 _Kalau diingat, Kaachanlah yang paling terpukul akan kepergian adik bodohku. Kaachan sampai mengurung Touchan di kamar, supaya tidak pergi kemana-mana. Kenapa bisa begitu? Ingat kan? Touchan dan juga Naruto memiliki fisik yang sama. Sehingga Kaachan melihat Touchan seakan melihat adikku._

 _Ku elus rambut Ryuuki yang sedang tiduran di pangkuanku. Aku dan keriput akhirnya memiliki seorang anak, karena ide gila adikku. Tapi, ku harap ia juga mempunyai anak sepertiku._

 _Ku rasakan elusan lembut di punggungku, aku menoleh ke arah keriput. Apa dia tahu kalau aku lagi mengingat Naruto? Ku senderkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Sekali-sekali manja dengan suami, boleh kan? Ingat! Sekali! Bukan berkali-kali!_

 _Naru-chan, Aniki harap kau bahagia di sana. Memiliki keluarga bahagia, yang seperti Aniki miliki sekarang ini. Cepat pulang, Naru! Kami merindukanmu!Maksudnya mereka yang merindukanmu, aku? Tidak peduli!_

~~Author Pov ~~

"Daijoubu, semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Itachi di telinga Kyuubi, ia tahu bahwa ukenya sedang sedih sekarang. Ingat kan? Kyuubi Namikaze, seorang uke tsundere yang akan manja saat sedang ada masalah atau sedih.

Satu kalimat itu, sungguh mujarab untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang tidak tenang. Kyuubi mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Itachi. Sedangkan si raven panjang itu, senang-senang saja mendapati sang uke manja seperti ini. Bahkan ia berharap Kyuubi selalu bersikap manja, walaupun itu sama saja mendoakan Kyuubi galau, kan?

"Aku senang kau manja seperti ini Kyuu," ucap Itachi seraya mengelus rambut sang Uke. Satu kalimat itu menyadarkan Kyuubi akan satu hal. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauhkan diri dari Itachi.

"Kyuu-chan," panggil Itachi miris, baru saja ia mendapati sang uke yang manja. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba menjauhi dirinya, Apa salah seme keren ini?

"Ayo kita tidur di kamar, Ryuuki!" ucap Kyuubi seraya mengelus rambut orenji sang anak, mengabaikan Itachi. Sedangkan Ryuuki mulai beranjak dari pengakuan ibunya.

Tetapi ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuubi, Itachi tahu itu. Karena apa? Bisa dilihat mata sang uke merah, ia tahu bahwa si merah tsun-tsun ini pantang menangis! Walaupun dia mengalaminya, pasti Kyuubi tahan. Bukankah itu membuatnya sesak di dada?

Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, seraya menggandeng tangan Ryuuki. Itachi ingin mengikuti, tetapi ditahan oleh sang uke. Kalian tahu lah karena apa? Suaminya itu peka, ia tidak ingin ketauan menahan nangis oleh Itachi. Makanya itu, ia ingin menyendiri dulu dan menenangkan diri. Supaya air mata sialan ini hilang. Harus hilang!

Sepergiannya ibu dan anak itu, Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar. Tentu saja ia membiarkan sang uke menenangkan diri dulu. Baru setelah itu, ia bisa menenangkannya, bahkan dengan bonus desah-desah manja ( Ingat babymu! Dasar semua Uchiha mecummmm )

Tidak beberapa lama, pintu kamar ItaKyuu terbuka. Kyuubi masuk dengan wajah yang biasa saja, bahkan tidak terlihat sedih. Tanpa aba-aba Itachi memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dari belakang, tentu saja itu membuat sang korban pemelukan bergejolak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku, keriput! Lepas! Kau dengar aku tidak! Oii, keriput! Lepas ku bilang! "

"Biarkan seperti ini, Kyuu!" bisik Itachi di telinga Kyuubi yang dari tadi memberontak di dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu Kyuubi membutuhkan ini, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah memintanya. Bahkan seakan menolak, walaupun tubuhnya menginginkan itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kyuubi terdiam dlm pelukan Itachi. Seolah-olah sikap yang pria berkuncir dengan tanda lahir keriput itu sangat benar soal menenangkan sang rubah.

Kyuubi mendengus sebal, membalikkan badan seraya membalas pelukan Itachi dan terdiam kemudian. Perasaannya campur aduk. Emosi. Ingin marah. Mengamuk. Dan... dan...

Shit! Kenapa matanya memanas tiba-tiba?! Seorang Kyuubi itu pantang untuk menangis! Itachi tak boleh tahu, maka dari itu ia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak melakukan tindakan yg ia anggap menjijikkan tersebut. Tak ada sejarahnya Kyuubi Namikaze mengeluarkan air mata hanya karena-

''Kyuu, kau menangis.''

''Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal menjijikan begitu, Keriput!''

"Semakin kau menyangkalnya, semakin kelihatan, Kyuu!"

"Sok tahu! Siapa juga yang menyangkal? Aku ti-"

"Kyuubi Namikaze! Kau menganggapku suamimu, bukan? Kita sudah terikat, dan ku berharap kau terbuka, Kyuu. Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga."

"Ck, sok romantis! Aku tidak akan termakan gombalanmu, keriput!"

"Daripada aku bilang, lubangmu hanya untuk juniorku? Pilih ma-"

"Keriput mesum!" teriak Kyuubi seraya menggigit dada bidang Itachi. Inginnya, ia menjitak bahkan melempar almari ke arah suaminya itu. Tapi, ingat kan? Ia masih di dalam pelukan maut Itachi.

"Ittaaaiii... Sakit, Kyuu!"

"Rasakan, keriput! Kau harus ingat! Anak kita ini, bisa dengar suara dari luar! Jangan campuri otak suci anakku dengan hal mesum, Baka!"

"Hn Kaachan. Ayo cerita!"

"Aku cuma ingat sama adik bodohku. Karena aku, dia pergi Chi!"

"Aku janji akan menemukan Naruto secepatnya, Kyuu. Dan berhenti menyalahkan dirimu! Ia cuma butuh waktu sendiri, dan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Seperti kau tadi, kan?

Skakmat! Apa yang diucapkan Itachi tepat sasaran. Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya, untuk melepaskan kotak mata dari sang suami. Dan secara refleks tangan Itachi memegang dagu Kyuubi dan wajah si merah di hadapkan ke wajahnya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya (?), ia mengecup singkat bibir Kyuubi.

"Dan kita tunggu saja, Kyuu. Sampai dia kembali dengan keinginannya. Bukan karena paksaan kita."

"Tapi ini sudah 5 tahun, keriput! Mau beberapa tahun lagi?"

"Ssstt, Kyuu. Itu hak Naru-chan! Kita di sini, cuma mendoakan dan mendukungnya. Ingat kata-kata terakhirnya?"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Ia akan kembali! Ia akan pulang, Kyuubi!"

"Dia pasti kembali! Iya kan, Chi?"

"Iya. Dan daripada kita galau, lebih baik kita menghangatkan anak kita, Kyuu-chan," ucap Itachi yang tanpa aba-aba menggendong Kyuubi. Tentu saja itu membuat si merah kaget.

"Turunkan! Keriput! Lepas!"

"Kau semakin berat, Kyuu!" persimpangan muncul di kening Kyuubi, ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Itachi. Ibu hamil-Uhuk-pria hamil mana yang mau dikatakan berat? Salah sendiri menghamilinya!

"BAKA KERIPUT! KAU Mmmmm," ucap Kyuubi tertahan karena cumbuan sang suami yang tiba-tiba. Adegan yang lain pun terlanjut, bahkan desah-desah seksi Kyuubi terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Kalau si Uchiha sulung ditanya, kenapa menyerang Kyuubi yang sedang hamil? Jawabannya mudah, karena untuk menguatkan janin. Entah ini benar atau emang jawaban asal sang seme.

Pagi pun menjelang, pasangan ItaKyuu sudah berangkat ke kebun apel. Ingat kan rencana mereka? Dan Namikaze yang lain baru siap-siap akan berkunjung ke rumah sahabat Kushina.

"Ryuuki! Cepat bangun!" panggil Kushina seraya masuk ke kamar cucunya. Ryuuki ditinggal oleh ayah dan ibunya, karena apa? Itu adalah permintaan dari Kushina. Mereka boleh ke kebun apel, asalkan Ryuuki ikut dengannya. Dan pada akhirnya, Itachi dan Kyuubi berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Alasannya tentu saja supaya Ryuuki tidak tahu, walaupun dengan keadaan si merah tsun-tsun digendong suaminya. Karena kegiatan semalam, si uke mengalami encok dadakan.

"Lima menit lagi, Kaachan."

Kushina terdiam sejenak, ia keingat sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya. Perasaan rindu dan sedih tercampur menjadi satu. Naruto, anak bungsunya. Perkataan Ryuuki ini, seperti yang diucapkan Naruto setiap dibangunkan. Tanpa sengaja, air mata Kushina keluar.

' _Naru-chan. Kamu dimana, nak? Cepat pulang, Kaachan merindukanmu,'_ batin Kushina seraya mengelus rambut Ryuuki. Sedangkan sang cucu membuka matanya dan melihat baachannya menangis. Kenapa? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia nakal? Lebih baik dimarahin daripada melihat baachannya menangis.

"Baachan kenapa? Jangan nangis, lebih baik Ryuuki dimarahin daripada lihat Baachan nangis." ucap Ryuuki seraya mengucek kedua matanya untuk mengurangi rasa ngantuknya.

"Lihat! Ryuuki sudah bangun kok. Jangan kasih tahu Touchan, Ryuuki tidak nakal kok. Cuma bangun tidur susah," ucap Ryuuki yang takut-takut, ia sudah membuat baachannya menangis. Hukuman dari ayahnya akan lebih berat. Tidakkah kalian tau! Hukuman ayahnya itu lebih menakutkan dari apapun! Terutama ia harus puasa apel selama sebulan, yang benar saja!

Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya, refleks ia menghapus air mata. Kaachan dua anak ini tersenyum lembut ke arah cucunya, seraya mengepuk-ngepuk kepala si orenji. "Makanya cepat mandi! Kita akan pergi ke rumah sahabat Baachan."

Tanpa babibu lagi Ryuuki langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan mulai bersih-bersih badan. Daripada diadukan kepada Touchannya? Mending sekali-sekali nurut dengan Baachan. Sekali-sekali lho, bukan berkali-kali!

Kushina malu, ia merasa kecolongan karena Ryuuki melihat dirinya menangis. Ia sudah berjanji kepada keluarga Namikaze yang lain, kalau dia tidak akan menangis lagi saat mengingat putra bungsunya. Tapi apa sekarang?

Kushina pun keluar dari kamar sang cucu, bersiap-siap berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar! Seperti apa ya, keluarga Uchiha itu. Tunggu-tunggu! Uchiha? Bukankah Itachi juga dari keluarga Uchiha? Apa mereka saling kenal? Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan rasa penasaran itu.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, ketiga keluarga Namikaze ini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Uchiha. Tidak lupa, Kushina mengirimkan alamatnya kepada pasangan ItaKyuu. Tapi karena kesalahan ia salah mengetik nomernya, harusnya 68 malah tertulis 69. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Jawab di kolom komentar dulu. ( :D )

Sesampainya mereka di rumah keluarga Uchiha, mereka turun dari mobil. Bukan karena parkirannya tidak cukup menampung mobil, sangat luas malahan. Mobil keluarga Namikaze diparkirkan diluar. Karena apa? Sang kepala keluarga berinisiatif, dengan diparkirkan di luar, pasangan ItaKyuu tidak akan nyasar. Benar kan?

"Ryuuki jangan nakal disana! Ingat ya, kalau berbuat ulah Baachan adukan ke Touchanmu!" ucap Kushina yang menggandeng tangan Ryuuki. Sedangkan sang suami mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

#Ting Tong Ting Tong.

Kushina memenekan bel di Kediaman Uchiha, menunggu tuan rumah keluar ia melihat sekeliling. Ia tak menyangka di rumah ini udaranya masih asri, sejuk dan nyaman untuk bersantai dengan keluarga. Ia tahu, kalau Kediaman ini adalah Kediaman kedua keluarga Uchiha. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha? Keluarga kaya raya yang pastinya rumah utama, besar.

"Ryuuki! Kancing bagian atas di rapikan!" ucap Minato yang berjongkok menyamakan dengan tinggi badan sang cucu. Ia merapikan pakaian Ryuuki.

"Kata kaachan, seperti ini lebih cool dan keren! Ahh jangan! Biarkan seperti ini! Lebih keren!" ucap Ryuuki yang mencegah bajunya dirapikan oleh jiisannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya tetap dirapikan. Kyuubi, apa yang kau ajarkan ke anakmu? Minato tidak habis pikir.

"Sudah! Keren seperti i-" ucap sang kepala Namikaze terputus, saat tanpa sengaja melihat nama Kediaman ini. UCHIHA!

#Deg

Jantung Minato berdetak lebih cepat, tanpa disadari ingatan 25 tahun terputar di kepalanya. Kenangan pahit yang ia rasakan! Kenangan dengan salah satu Uchiha, sang clan yang egois.

Perasaan sang kepala Namikaze campur aduk. Sedih, emosi, kecewa, dan... Dan... Ia harus berpikir positif! Uchiha itu banyak, tidak cuma DIA, doang!

~~ Minato Pov ~~

 _Uchiha? Kenapa aku bisa berurusan lagi dengan namanya Uchiha? Kenapa Kushi-chan bisa bersahabat dengan seorang Uchiha?_

 _Fugaku! Ia salah satu orang di clan Uchiha. Clan yang terkenal dingin dan egois tinggi. Mereka menjunjung tinggi clan dan keturunan. Clan yang tidak mementingkan perasaan anggotanya!_

 _Jangan kalian anggap, aku masih memiliki rasa dengan mantan kekasihku! Tidak sama sekali! Aku sudah menguburnya dalam-dalam! Oke! Aku tidak akan menganggap kita pernah bertemu atau menjalin hubungan, Fugaku! Seperti yang kamu inginkan!_

 _Kenangan itu terputar kembali, seperti kaset yang rusak. Kenangan dimana aku dibuang seenaknya oleh mantan kekasih. Ingat, mantan! Fugaku Uchiha, dan setelah aku selidik ternyata ia ayah dari mantuku sendiri. Dunia memang sempit, kan?_

 _Semoga Uchiha di keluarga ini, bukan dia. Semoga cuma clan yang sama. Tetapi semua harapan, tinggal harapan! Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok 25 tahun silam. Mantan kekasihku, Uchiha Fugaku! Berdiri gagah di hadapanku. Kenapa takdir jahat kepadaku?_

~~ Author Pov ~~

Shapire bertemu onyx.

Siang bertemu malam.

Biru bertemu hitam.

Kedua mata beda warna ini membola, saat melihat sosok di hadapannya. Apa ini cuma ilusi semata? Apa ini takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali?

Fugaku memandang sosok sang mantan kekasih yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Bolehkah ia memeluk sosok kuning itu? Mengucapkan kalimat rindu, yang ia pendam selama ini. Akan tetapi ia harus sadar, bahwa nasib sudah berbeda sekarang.

Kenangan masa lalu berputar-putar di kepala Minato. Kenangan pahit yang ia rasakan, kenangan dimana ia dicampakkan oleh orang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

 _"Hn, kita akhirnya saja hubungan ini. Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal dan hubungan ini tidak pernah ada!"_

Tanpa sadar, Minato menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya-diam-diam-. Ia berusaha menghapus memori itu, tapi apa? Seakan kaset rusak, memutar berulang-ulang di ingatannya.

 _"Hn, terserah kau tidak menerimanya! Ini keputusanku! Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang dijodohkan kepadaku, dan aku akan memiliki keturunan! Tidak dengan hubungan kita! Semua tabu!"_

Minato berdiri dan menggenggam tangan sang cucu. Ia harus sadar! Harus sadar akan kenyataan! Kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi.

 _"Hn, Hentikan! Anggap saja aku tidak mencintaimu lagi!"_

 _"Kenapa? Kau tanya, kenapa? Hn, tidak akan aku ulangi lagi. Dengarkan baik-baik! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi! Aku ingin memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan clanku."_

 _"Hn, selamat tinggal Namikaze-san. Dan ingat, kan? Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Jaa!"_

( Ada yang mau flashback fugamina?)

Minato tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Entah itu senyum miris atau ikhlas. Pasalnya, seusai Fugaku menancapkan sembilu ini. Ia bertemu dengan Kushina dan menikah. Akhirnya, ia memiliki keluarga kecilnya ini. Keluarga kecil yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Kushi-chan... Miko-chan," panggil para istri yang langsung saja cipika cipiki. Sedangkan para suami saling bertatap muka satu sama lain.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah sua-... Anata," ucap Kushina yang segera memanggil sang suami, saat melihat ada yang tidak beres di sini. Mikoto pun sama, ia menyentuh bahu sang suami, supaya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apakah kalian saling kenal?" tanya Mikoto seraya memandang Fugaku dan juga Minato bergantian.

"Tidak," jawab Minato singkat, jangan salahkan Touchan dua anak ini. Bukankah ini adalah keinginan dari sang Uchiha sendiri? Anggap saja tidak pernah kenal dan hubungan tidak pernah ada. Benar, kan?

#Jlebb

Satu kata yang di ucapkan Minato, membuat jantung Fugaku seakan ditusuk sebuah jarum. Kenapa jarum? Walaupun kecil tapi juga tajam dan menyakitkan. "Hn."

~~ Fugaku Pov ~~

 _Aku tidak percaya ini! Mina-chan, berdiri di hadapanku? Hn, keberuntungan atau kesialan ini. Pasalnya, aku bersyukur tidak seperti sasuke yang bertemu dengan mantannya. Tapi apa sekarang? Dia berdiri di depanku dengan menggandeng seorang anak._

 _Siapa dia? Anaknya atau cucunya? Tunggu! Bukankah itu anak yang kemarin? Berarti dia adalah cucunya, putra dan mantunya hubungan sesama jenis. Kenapa dia menyetujuinya?_

 _Mina-chan, harusnya kau menolak pernikahan mereka. Karena apa? Keluarga kita juga menolak hubungan kita._

 _Tapi coba lihat wajahnya! Dia tetap manis seperti dulu, walaupun ada sedikit keriput. Tetapi tertutupi oleh wajah manisnya._

 _Dan apa tadi? Tidak mengenal aku? Yang benar saja! Kita menjalin hubungan lebih dari tiga tahun! Sabar! Sabar! Mungkin ia lagi marah! Lagi ngambek!_

 _Ingat Fugaku! Kau seorang Uchiha! Seorang Uchiha dilarang keras menunjukkan ekspresinya._

 _~~Author Pov ~~_

"Gomen... Gomen... Makanannya belum selesai dimasak, kalian sih datang kepagian."

"Hahaha... Habis kangen dengan sahabatku ini. Ayo aku bantu masak!"

"Haik! Ayo Kushi-chan!"

"Haus Baachan," ucap Ryuuki seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang jiisan, dan segera menarik-narik tangan baachannya.

"Iya, ayo Ryuuki! Anata, kalian ngobrol dulu, ya? Aku bantu Miko-chan masak."

"Iya Koi."

Seperginya para ibu rumah tangga dan cucu Namikaze, Fugaku dan juga Minato duduk di teras. Fugaku sudah menawarkan masuk ke dalam. Akan tetapi, Minato menolak karena ingin melihat pemandangan diluar.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka masih terdiam. Bukannya diminta ngobrol? Akan tetapi tetap saja diam tanpa kata. Padahal ada berbagai pertanyaan di dalam pikiran mereka. Tapi apa daya, mereka canggung untuk memulai percakapan.

"Mina-chan," panggil Fugaku yang menoleh ke arah mantan kekasih. Akhirnya, ia yang memulai percakapan duluan. Karena apa? Dilihat dari segi manapun Minato tidak akan memulai percakapan duluan.

Bukan karena Minato masih dendam dengan Fugaku. Bukan! Karena ia ingin tahu, pembicara bagaimana yang diinginkan oleh sang Uchiha. Pembicaraan orang saling kenal atau tidak saling kenal. Ternyata perkataan yang diucapkan Fugaku, dia sendiri yang melanggar.

Minato tersenyum seraya memandang langit, ia tidak berani melihat wajah Fugaku. "Bukankah takdir emang aneh, iya kan Fugaku?

"..."

"Akan tetapi aku tidak menyesali semua itu, Fugaku!"

"Hn. Aku bisa melihat kau bahagia dengan keluargamu."

"Ya, seperti kau lihat. Aku mempunyai dua anak dan satu cucu. Tapi anakku yang bungsu pergi entah kemana. Walaupun aku merindukannya, tapi aku percaya bahwa anakku akan pulang. Dan untuk anak sulungku, hamil anak kedua. Sungguh bahagia hidupku."

#Deg

Detak jantung sang kepala Uchiha berdetak lebih cepat. Pasalnya, ia melihat wajah tersenyum Minato. Entah mengapa, obrolan mereka lebih santai. Dan Minato tidak memasalahkan masa lalu, beda seperti Naruto. Setidaknya Fugaku lebih tenang sekarang. Apa faktor usia mempengaruhinya?

"Hn."

"Masih saja kau memakai kata tidak jelas seperti itu! Apa keluargamu tidak pusing mengartikannya?"

"Mereka seperti aku. Dan mana mungkin mereka tidak mengerti perkataanku," ucap Fugaku yang masih menoleh ke arah Minato. Hatinya sedikit sakit saat melihat sang mantan tidak menatap dirinya. Apa ia tidak cocok untuk dipandang?

"Haha... Para Uchiha memang terkenal dingin dan irit kata. Dan paling penting, mereka itu egois!" ucap Minato yang menekan kata terakhir. Akan tetapi semua yang diucapkan itu, tidak dengan menantunya. Dia rela meninggalkan keluarga untuk menikah dengan anak sulungnya.

"Hn, si egois ini yang pernah memikat hatimu. Iya kan, Mina-chan?"

"Aku lupa. Kapan ya?" jawab Minato seraya melirik ke arah Fugaku. Bisa-bisanya mantannya ini membahas masa lalu! Bukan kah ia menganggap hubungan dulu, tidak ada!

"Hn."

Kata keramat terucap kembali, Minato harus cari topik apa lagi? Ia bingung sendiri! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ia belum tahu keluarga kecil Fugaku.

"Hn lagi. Fugaku."

"Hn."

"Cerita tentang keluargamu, aku ingin dengar."

"Aku punya satu istri dan dua anak. Anak sulungku kabur dengan kekasihnya dan sekarang entah kemana. Dan anak bungsuku, dia sudah menikah. Dan untuk cucu, kami belum mempunyainya."

' _Anak sulungmu di rumahku, Fugaku! Setidaknya aku menerima mereka, tidak sepertimu yang menolak mereka_!' batin Minato.

"Sudah berapa lama anak bungsumu menikah?"

"Lima tahun."

"Mungkin belum saatnya Fugaku, tapi percayalah bahwa kau akan mempunyai cucu yang manis-manis."

"Hn." jawab singkat Fugaku, ia tersenyum tipis. Tipis lho! Sampai tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Ternyata sang mantan kekasih masih peduli dengannya. Bukannya peduli atau tidak peduli, Minato cuma ingat dengan cucunya. Bukankah cucunya juga cucu Fugaku?

Fugaku merasa bersalah dengan Minato, walaupun ia menyakiti si blonde akan tetapi mantan kekasihnya itu tidak memasalahkannya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi apa daya, itu cuma keinginan semata!

"Hn. Aku dengar kau menikahkan anakmu dengan seorang lelaki. Anakmu lelaki juga, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau mengijinkannya?"

"Aku tidak mempersalahkan hubungan sesama jenis atau bagaimana! Yang terpenting anakku bahagia dengan apa yang dipilihnya! Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan! Benar kan, Fugaku?"

#Jlebb

Perkataan Minato, tepat sasaran! Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak saat mengingat masa lalu. Ia salah! Ia memang salah, karena meninggalkan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Akan tetapi waktu tidak dapat berjalan mundur.

"Tapi harusnya kau tau! Menikahkan pasangan sesama jenis tidak akan memiliki ketu-"

"Keturunan? Ryuuki itu bukti bahwa semua pikiranmu itu, salah! Dia cucuku! Anak dari hubungan sesama jenis!" ucap Minato yang meluruskan perkataan Fugaku. Ia tidak habis fikir. Kenapa Fugaku tetap saja tidak berubah? Tetap egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Hn, tapi hubungan itu dipandang rendah oleh orang lain! harusnya kau tahu i-"

"Cukup! Kau boleh menghinaku! Kau boleh memandang rendah aku! Tapi kau, jangan pernah menghina keluargaku! Uchiha-san!" ucap Minato dengan nada penuh penekanan. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Baiklah, ia tidak memasalahkan masa lalu. Tapi siapapun yang merendahkan keluarganya, ia boleh marah, kan?

Fugaku terkejut melihat Minato berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia pun ikut berdiri. Apalagi dengan nada agak tinggi seperti itu, jangan sampai Minato membencinya karena itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu sang mantan perhatian, tapi sekarang?

"Hn, gomen," ucap Fugaku yang menyesali ucapannya. Ia menurunkan keegoisannya untuk meminta maaf ke Minato. Karena apa? Ia masih ingin, setidaknya berteman dengan si blonde ini.

"Sudahlah! Aku permisi," ucap Minato yang mulai beranjak dari sana. Dipikirannya, ia akan menghubungi Itachi untuk tidak pergi ke rumah sahabat istrinya ini. Yang paling penting ia akan menenangkan pikirannya!

Sebelum si blonde pergi menjauh, Fugaku dengan cepat menahan tangan Minato. "Mau kemana?"

"Apapun yang aku lakukan, bukan urusanmu lagi! Setidaknya ingat posisi kita sekarang!" ucap Minato yang akan menarik tangan dari genggaman Fugaku. Tapi terlambat, ia ditarik dan dihimpitkan ke sudut tembok. Kedua tangan pun dikunci di atas kepala. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan kepala Uchiha ini!

Fugaku tahu, ia seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha harus bisa mengontrol emosi dan ekspresinya. Tapi, bolehkah ia membuang sesaat itu semua? Ia ingin melepas rindu dengan sang mantan kekasih ini. Ia pun tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersatu lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, ijinkan ia melepas rindu dengannya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Fugaku segera menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Minato. Ia melumat bibir sang mantan kekasih itu, manis seperti dulu. Ia meresapi rasa manis di sana. Diisap, dijilat, dan sesekali ia gigit bibir si blonde.

Bukannya Minato menikmati cumbuannya dengan Fugaku. Bukan! Ia cukup shok dengan serangan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh sang Uchiha. Ia terdiam, untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Mchmmm... Uchmmm... ehhmmm..." kedua mata Minato langsung membola, kesadarannya mulai kembali. Ia dicium, catat! Dicium oleh mantan kekasihnya! Mantan kekasih yang bilang, hubungan mereka tidak pernah ada. Tapi apa sekarang? Fugaku melanggarnya! Ia pun memberontak dalam kuncian maut sang Uchiha. Tapi apa daya, tenaganya kalah dengan Fugaku.

Dirasa Minato mulai tenang, Fugaku melancarkan aksinya. Satu tangan turun untuk menarik pinggang si blonde supaya mendekat, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Minato.

"Mmchmm... Uchmmm... Ehhmmm... Mchmmm... Mmmmm," lidah Fugaku menjilati sela - sela bibir sang Namikaze. Seakan minta izin untuk masuk ke rongga hangat di sana.

Akan tetapi, Minato tetap bungkam dan tidak membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak mengijinkan sang mantan, seenaknya sendiri seperti ini. Tapi jangan panggil Uchiha, kalau Fugaku kehilangan akal. Lutut si raven di gesek-gesekan pada bagian selatan si blonde. Refleks Minato membuka mulutnya.

Dapat!

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Lidah Fugaku segera melesat ke rongga mulut Minato. Melilit dan sesekali menghisap kuat lidah sang Namikaze. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmchmm... Fuga... Uchmmm... Ehhmmm... Ku... Mmchmm... Ehhmmm," panggil Minato di sela-sela cumbuan panas mereka. Lidahnya mendorong-dorong supaya keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Tetapi Fugaku sambut dengan melilit dan menghisap lidah Minato. Malah terjadi perang lidah di sana.

Karena mereka sudah menjalin hubungan 3 tahun lebih, Fugaku hafal dong titik sensitif sang Namikaze. Ia jilat-jilat langit-langit mulut Minato, tentu saja itu membuat si blonde mendesah tertahan. Diserang terus-menerus titik tersebut, sehingga membuat Minato terhanyut dalam cumbuan sang Uchiha.

"Mmchmm... Ahhmm... Fuga... Mchmmm... Fugaku... Uchmmm.. Aghmm... Eghmm."

Fugaku melepaskan kuncian pada kedua tangan Minato, saat dirasa sang Namikaze tidak akan melawan lagi. Dengan kata lain, menikmati cumbuan mereka. Setelah dilepaskan, refleks tangan Minato menggenggam erat baju bagian depan Fugaku.

"Mchmmm.. Uchmmm... ehhmmm... Kimochi... Mmchmm ka? Uchmmm," tanya sang kepala Uchiha dengan seringai di wajahnya, saat melihat Minato menutup mata dan cukup menikmati cumbuan mereka. Setidaknya kesadaran sang Namikaze mulai menghilang.

"Mmchmm... Eghmm... Uchmmm... Kimo... Mmchmm,"

Kesadaran Minato mulai menghilangkan saat Fugaku menyerang titik sensitifnya. Bahkan itu dapat membuatnya melayang. Tangan Fugaku pun masuk ke dalam baju Minato dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. Trik ini dapat membuat, mantan kekasihnya nyaman saat bercumbu dengannya.

Saat Fugaku ingin lebih, dan tangannya mulai kemana-mana. Akan tetapi suara deheman dari seseorang menyadarkan mereka. Bahkan semula Minato menikmatinya, segera mendorong kuat tubuh Fugaku. Sehingga cumbuan mereka terlepas dengan paksa.

"EHEM!"

Wajah Minato merah merona seusai kiss, tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Tapi apa daya, para Uchiha sudah melihatnya.

Ada yang lebih penting, dengan gerakan terbata mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Semoga bukan istrinya yang memergoki mereka ciuman. Dan ternyata Oh, ternyata! Si Uchiha Sasuke. Disuruh kaachannya untuk memanggil mereka, bahwa makanan sudah siap.

'Anak durhaka!' batin Fugaku seraya menatap anaknya. Sasuke pun tahu arti tatapan Touchannya.

'Rasakan!' batin Sasuke, ia tidak habis fikir. Touchannya bisa dekat lagi dengan sang mantan sedangkan dirinya tidak! Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu si blonde mantan Touchannya? Jangan pernah meragukan kepintaran Uchiha!

"Makanan sudah siap, aku disuruh Kaachan memanggil Touchan."

"Hn."

"Dia siapa?"

"Anak bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke."  
"Sasuke? Aku pernah dengar nama itu!" Minato mengingat-ngingat kembali. Tapi apa daya, pikirannya blank saat melihat ke Fugaku. Bahkan sampai kedua mata bertemu.

"Konnichiwa jisan."

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun. Namaku Namikaze Minato, salam kenal ne," ucap Minato seraya tersenyum. Para Uchiha terdiam saat melihat senyum sang Namikaze.

"Manis," ucap Sasuke secara refleks. Ia langsung dihadiahkan tatapan tajam sang Touchan. Dan gelak tawa sang Namikaze.

"Hahaha... Uchiha sama saja... Hahaha selera humormu jelek, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, aku tidak bercanda!" pada dasarnya Sasuke melihat Minato seperti mantan kekasihnya dulu, Namikaze Naruto. Tunggu! Clan mereka sama, atau jangan-jangan mereka ayah dan anak!

#Glek

Minato menelan ludahnya paksa, Benar, Uchiha sama saja! Sama-sama terjerat pesona Namikaze. " A.. Aku menelepon seseorang dulu, kalian duluan saja!"

Minato berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menormalkan Detak jantung dan juga menjernihkan fikirannya. Seperginya Minato, Sasuke dan juga Touchannya saling pandang.  
"Apa dia mantannya Touchan?"

"Hn, manis kan?"

"Tapi kenapa dia mirip dengan Naruto?"

"Menurutmu dia itu ayahnya Naruto, bukan?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan Touchannya. Akan tetapi wajah terkejutnya tertutupi dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha. "Jangan-jangan?"

"Hn, begitulah. Ayo masuk! Jangan buat kaachanmu menunggu!"

"Hn."

' _Touchanmu ada di sini, Naru. Dia manis sama sepertimu. Jangan-jangan, bachan di dalam itu juga kaachanmu? Dua ini sempit, ya?'_  
batin Sasuke seraya masuk ke dalam rumah, bersamaan dengan sang Touchan.

Minato mencari ponselnya yang ada di dalam mobil. Yang terpenting ia harus memberi tahu Itachi untuk tidak pergi ke rumah sahabat Kushina. Karena apa? Nanti pasti ada keributan, dan itu tidak baik buat kandungannya Kyuubi.

Minato cepat-cepat menghubungi Itachi. Ia menekan nomer 085769696969. Sungguh sasuanu sekali nomer Itachi? Ia melihat keluar seraya menunggu teleponnya diangkat. Ia melihat kedua anak yang berbeda warna rambut sedang bermain bola, lebih tepatnya anak yang berambut blonde.

"Mereka manis," gumamnya yang tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa ada perasaan rindu di sana. Kenapa cuma karena melihat anak itu ia merindukan anak bungsunya?

====== Tempat ItaKyuu ======

"Apelnya enak, Chi! Anakku senang sekarang,"

"Hn, kau senang dan aku jantungan!"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, keriput! Aku itu laki-laki, dan aku bisa memanjat! Asal kau ingat!"

"Hn. Tapi ingat perutmu juga, Kyuu! Kau itu hamil tua!"

"Rencananya aku mau ikut lomba panjat te-"

"Kyuubi Namikaze! Aku tidak mengijinkan! Cobalah untuk ngidam yang normal, Kyuu! Jangan membuatku khawatir!"

"Kan ada kau, keriput! Kau harus menjadi suami siaga!"

"Hn, dan besok setelah kau melahirkan. Aku akan menjadi suami perkasa. Siapkan dirimu, Kyuu! Kau tidak bisa jalan selama sebulan!"

#Glek

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya paksa, bisa-bisanya Itachi bicara ero dengan santainya seperti itu. Dasar para Uchiha sama saja! Sama-sama mesum!

"Jangan bercanda, keriput!"

"Hn."

"Chi, kau bercanda kan? Kau tega melihatku tidak bisa jalan?"

"Hn, tergantung."

"Keri-"

#Kring_Kring_Kring

Ucapan Kyuubi terhenti saat mendengar ponselnya Itachi berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil dan melihat di layar yang menelepon. "Minato, Chi."

"Hn, siapa Kyuu?"

"Ck, Touchan yang menelepon, keriput!"

"Angkat Kyuu!"

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Kyuubi sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _ **Kyuu-chan, soal dirumah sahabat Kaachan. Kalian ja-"**_

"Iya, ini sedang di perjalanan! Dan kami sudah dekat di rumah sahabatnya kaachan! Kami hampir sampai!" ucap Kyuubi yang segera mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Ia pun mematikan ponsel Itachi, supaya tidak bisa dihubungi lagi.

Tidakkah Kyuubi tahu, Minato di seberang sana sedang bingung. Karena apa? Mereka sulit dihubungi, dengan artian. Mereka akan datang ke rumah orang tuanya Itachi. Minato harus mencari cara supaya tidak ada keributan. Harus!

"Apa kata Touchan, Kyuu?"

"Kita disuruh jangan lama-lama, Chi!"

"Kita hampir sampai, Kyuu. Kau jangan suka marah-marah! Aku tidak mau anakku suka marah-marah." ucap Itachi seraya satu tangan mengelus perut Kyuubi.

"Ada masalah dengan itu, keriput! Kau saja yang ha-"

"Akan tetapi, aku suka anakku yang manja seperti kaachannya."  
"Dalam mimpimu, Keriput!" ucap Kyuubi seraya memalingkan wajahnya, supaya Itachi tidak melihat sembrutan merah di sana.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Bahkan mereka juga melihat mobil Touchannya di sana. Tidak mungkin nyasar, kan?

Mereka pun turun dari mobil, mencari rumah dengan nomer 69. Akan tetapi ada yang mengganjal di sana. Kenapa mobil orang tuanya di parkirkan di rumah no 68? Sedangkan rumah sahabatnya kaachan no 69. Siapa peduli?

Kyuubi segera masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka melihat dua anak yang sedang bermain bola, dan mendekatinya.

"Oi, Gaki! Kalian melihat kaachanku?"

Bocah 5 tahun itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Anak berambut blonde sedang memeluk bola sepaknya. Sedangkan anak satunya menatap tajam kedua pemuda asing yang baru datang.  
"Kali, tidak kenyal kaachannya jisan. Apa jisan tercecat?"

Nah lho! Memang pasangan ItaKyuu tersesat. Bukan tersesat di jalan kehidupan, bukan! Mereka tersesat di rumahnya. Hmmm rumahnya siapa, ya? Penasaran kelanjutannya? Sama! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc (Tampai Beltemu Cembali)**

 **Aghhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga #tepar**  
 **Chapter terpanjang yang pernahku aku buat 6.500 kata.**  
 **Sebagai kata maafku karena update lama banget. 2 bulan lamanya. Gomen ne minna-san ^^**

 **Kalau ada typo, gomen ne. blm sempat di edit. Selesai nulis langsung publik soalnya. Takut minna-san nunggu lagi.**

 **Sekali lagi gomen minna-san~~**  
 **jangan bosen ne baca ffku ini, minna-san ^^. Pemeran utama tidak ditampilkan. Karena apa? Ia mendadak encok, tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi dia ijin untuk tidak ikut syuting sekarang. Tahu lah kenapa bisa seperti itu? Tapi tenang, di chapter depan dia pasti tampil.. Yyeeyyy**

 **Arigatou oniichan telah jadi editorku :D**  
 **Arigatou Syari-nee, niichan dan semeku atas masukannya.**


End file.
